The Guardian
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Cinco anos após a grande guerra, Annabeth e Percy vivem um relacionamento frio e nem se importam. Até que os deuses noticiam Percy de que ele será o guardião de Luke, que recebeu uma nova chance. Percy questiona, mas aceita, porém o que ele não espera, é que Luke o faça enxergar coisas ruins que até antes ele não via em Annabeth. Até que ponto Luke pode mudar Percy?
1. Chapter 1

Percy acordou de mau humor naquela manhã e mesmo a chuva caindo lentamente do lado de fora o faziam sentir-se melhor. Ele esfregou os pulsos em um dos vidros embaçados, mas as gotinhas ainda atrapalhavam sua visão. Alguns campistas estavam tomando banho na chuva. Claro, era raro eles deixarem a chuva cair no Acampamento, mas por alguma razão, Quírion havia convencido Sr. D de que eles mereciam diversão.

Percy fungou e rolou os olhos ao recordar seu pai falando-lhe_: "Você é um bom garoto, filho. Os deuses confiam em você, mesmo que Hera não simpatize muito com a sua impertinência."_

Ele sabia que a confiança dos deuses não vinha fácil e mesmo quando vinha, tinha consequências. E a consequência não poderia ser pior do que a sentença que Nico lhe disse, noite passada:_ "Eles o querem como guardião daquele traidorzinho barato."_

Percy não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que se tratava de Luke. Os deuses lhe haviam concedido uma segunda chance, mas queriam alguém para vigiá-lo. E mesmo que Nico não houvesse dito nada sobre quem era aquele guardião, a visita de seu pai e aquele olhar de quem espera muito mais, lhe diziam tudo: era ele.

Por isso nem mesmo a chuva lhe acalmara os humores. Abriu a porta do chalé e conforme ia passando, a chuva aumentava. Os campistas olhavam estranhados pra ele. Claro, Percy era filho de Poseidon, mas poucos sabiam que ele não se molhava quando estava na água. Por um momento, Percy desejou ficar molhado só pra não o encararem. E ele ficou. O vento frio abateu-lhe e ele tremeu. Mudou de ideia e ficou seco.

Má ideia. Mais olhares. Ele fungou outra vez e foi atrás de Annabeth.

-Você ta com uma cara horrível, Cabeça de Alga. O que houve?

-Vai saber em breve. –sibilou. Jogou-se na porta do chalé de Athena. A chuva rodeou Annabeth e Percy e ele fechou os olhos. Ela ainda não sabia nada sobre o retorno de Luke e ele não fazia ideia de como isso os afetaria.

Quer dizer, já fazia cinco anos desde que Luke morrera e nesse meio tempo, Percy e Annabeth viraram namorados. E mesmo que a relação dos dois estivesse um pouco desgastada e os sentimentos de Annabeth por Luke fossem fraternos, Percy tinha medo que isso mudasse algo entre eles. Ou piorasse.

-Do que está falando? É algo muito grave?

-Tão grave quanto a morte eminente de todo o Olimpo. –vários raios atingiram o chalé de Percy, sem causar estragos. Ele rolou os olhos. –Esses deuses só devem estar brincando com a minha cara. –continuava resmungando. –Até mesmo o meu pai! Achei que ele se importasse um pouquinho mais comigo.

-Percy, me conta logo. –Annabeth estava impaciente. Aquele jeito de mandona dela irritava Percy, e embora na maior parte do tempo ele achasse a melhor das características dela, nesse momento ele não estava racional.

-Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer.

-O refeitório está alagado, Percy. –Annabeth falou mais alto, já que ele estava longe.

-Não está mais. –ele estralou os dedos e o refeitório ficou seco. Annabeth revirou os olhos.

-Tão orgulhoso quanto o pai. –um jato de água atingiu-a no rosto.

-Eu ouvi. –Percy gritou. Ela sorriu, mesmo encharcada e irritada. Percy era uma gracinha irritado.

Percy sentou-se na sua mesa e um sanduíche delicioso apareceu na sua frente. Ele encarou o copo.

-Cherrie Coke Azul. –falou. Bebeu um pouco e relaxou. A cor azul sempre o acalmava. Ele mordeu os lábios com raiva, fitando o prato. Suspirou e abochanhou o sanduíche irritado. Tentou mastigar ao máximo, acalmando os nervos. Quando havia acabado de dar o último gole em seu Cherrie Coke, Nico materializou-se ao lado dele.

-E aí? –o gaoto falou, assustando Percy.

-Ahh! Como é que chegou aqui? –ele gritou. Nico deu uma risada baixa e discreta, como sempre fazia.

-Portais. Viagem nas sombras. –rolou os olhos. –Acho que esqueci de te avisar sobre isso. –Nico fitou o copo de Percy e ele encheu-se de novo de Cherrie Coke, mas na cor normal. Ele tomou tudo de um gole só. –Eles querem uma audiência com você. Hermes me mandou te avisar.

Percy colocou as mãos no rosto. –O que eu fiz de errado? –olhou pra Nico. –Eu fui um cara legal, né? Quer dizer, eu salvei o Olimpo tantaz vezes que já me cansei até. E eles me retribuem com esse castigo?

Nico colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, tentando não rir. –Não vai ser tão ruim assim, Percy. Veja pelo lado bom, você sabe que Luke se bandeou pro outro lado porque estava ressentido com os deuses e depois, ele estava sob influência. Ele estava arrepentido e no final, a decisão dele salvou a todos. Você pode chamá-lo traidor, e é isso que ele é, mas também foi um herói. Se não fosse por ele...

-Eu já sei. –Percy bufou. –Só que eu não quero ficar perto dele. Não quero ser a babá dele. Mas que merda, diAngelo! É tão difícil pra uma mente divina assimilar ÓDIO MORTAL a LUKE CASTELLAN?

Nico riu. –Você não o odeia.

-Não, mas estou gravemente ressentido.

-Orgulho ferido. Típico de Poseidon. Seu pai tem um ego maior que o mar. –Nico foi levemente molhado nas costas e Percy riu.

-Sabe, Nico. A pior coisa que você pode fazer é dizer a um deus que ele tem um ego grande demais.

-Mas é verdade. –uma rajada de vento seguida de um raio iluminou o céu nublado.

-Eu sei que é. Só não diga em voz alta. –ele cochichou.

-Eles vão ouvir do mesmo jeito. –Nico resmungou, tirando o casaco. Percy deu um abraço no amigo.

-Valeu por avisar, cara. –Nico fez um portal e Percy encarou bem antes de olhar pra Nico. –Hmm, tem certeza? –Nico o empurrou.

-Anda logo. –a voz do garoto sumiu como se o espaço fosse infinito, e em questão de segundos eles estavam na porta do Olimpo. Percy suspirou.

-Você não vem? Agora é bem-vindo, sabe...

-Eles querem conversar em particular e sabe... Eu nem deveria ter contado. Disseram que eu sou pior do que Afrodite pra espalhar fofocas. –Percy gargalhou.

-Isso é verdade. –o garoto rolou os olhos. –Até mais, cara.

Percy entrou e deu de cara com os deuses em seu tamanho normal encarando-o. E não.. esse normal não eram os seis metros de altura, mas o tamanho de um humano normal. E mesmo assim, pareciam absurdamente divinos.

Na sala, havia Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hera e em um canto, Luke.

Percy prendeu a respiração ao olhar pro garoto. Ele não esperava que o garoto estivesse na mesma forma de quando se fora, mas logo percebeu que esse pensamento fora estúpido. Ele esteve morto. Baixou os olhos. Provavelmente, nos Campos de Asfódelos. Não que fosse horrível ficar lá. Os Campos de Punições eram mil vezes piores, mas a solidão dos Campos de Asfódelos era deprimente. Provavelmente enlouquecia os mortos. Luke não parecia louco. Parecia saudável até demais pra alguém que passara seus últimos cinco anos confinado a forma de um morto no Mundo Inferior.

-Percy. –Poseidon falou, ao reparar que o filho fitava demais o garoto loiro. O menino encarou o pai. – Presumi que já soubesse.

-Eu já sabia. –murmurou. –Só achei que tinha sido bom o suficiente pra ser poupado de ser punido tão severamente. –os olhos de Luke estreitaram-se de mágoa e ele desviou o rosto.

-Cuidado com o que fala, garoto. –Hermes falou.

-Cuidado com o que faz, senhor. –Percy disse. –A culpa é sua do que ele fez. Do que ele se tornou. Se não tivesse ignorado seu filho com tanto afinco, ele não teria liderado uma guerra contra todos vocês. Ele não teria morrido. –Percy cuspiu as palavras. Hermes suspirou.

-Se esse é o motivo pelo qual alagou o Acampamento, Luke está de volta.

-Felicidades a todos vocês. E eu não alaguei o Acampamento.

Poseidon riu. –Seu mau humor foi forte o suficiente pra fazer a chuva transpassar as barreiras mágicas, Percy.

-Agora a culpa é minha? –Hera abafou o riso.

-Querido, não estamos culpando ninguém.

Zeus aproximou-se e Percy incorporou-se para encará-lo. –Bom revê-lo, garoto.

-Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. –os olhos de Zeus faiscaram, mas ele sorriu. Deu um abraço em Percy.

-É uma pena que você não goste tanto do seu tio, como gosta de mim. –Hades falou e riu, fazendo Poseidon acompanhá-lo na gargalhada. Zeus rolou os olhos.

-Como se ele gostasse de você.

-Eu gosto. –Percy disse e logo desejou ter ficado calado.

-Estou muito ofendido, Percy. –Zeus brincou. –Quem sabe algumas horas juntos e você simpatize um pouquinho mais comigo.

-Se me livrasse da situação atual, eu te amaria pelo resto da minha insignificante vida mortal. –Zeus riu.

-Sua vida não é insignificante, Perseu. E temo dizer-lhe que isso não é possível. –Percy abaixou os ombros, desanimado. –É uma honra para o Olimpo ter alguém tão fiel como você ao nosso lado. Você luta pelo que é certo, mesmo que isso o leve a desafiar-nos. E algumas das vezes, você está certo. –Percy rolou os olhos. Ele tinha o ego grande demais pra admitir que estivera errado em todas as vezes. Zeus pigarreou. –Sabe, Percy, confiamos em seu bom juízo e não encontramos alguém melhor para essa tarefa.

-Fala sério. –Percy bufou. –Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan... Todos os que morreram e que mereciam voltar e vocês escolhem justo aquele que eu vou ter que cuidar?

-Percy, você não está sendo racional. –Poseidon falou. –Castellan se arrependeu por atos dos quais ele sequer estava completamente consciente para executar, ele merece essa segunda chance. –o pai do garoto deu ênfase em sua decisão.

-Se ele merece tanto, porque querem que eu fique de olho nele? Se ele está arrependido, por que eu tenho de ser a babá pra garantir que ele não faça outra guerra?

-Por que como você mesmo disse: não há razão pra cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. –Hera falou. Hermes passou um braço ao redor do filho protetoramente, e Percy viu o carinho no olhar do deus, e como Luke pareceu feliz com aquilo. Sentiu pena de Luke. Em um detrminado momento, ele também sentiu raiva de seu pai por nunca tê-lo visitado.

É claro que isso não era razão para ajudar um titã a se reerguer e elaborar a queda do Olimpo, mas... Ele suspirou.

-Eu não tenho outra escolha mesmo. –murmurou. Zeus sorriu.

-Maravilha Luke ficará no seu chalé por tempo indeterminado, até que tenhamos certeza que ele é de fato confiável. –Percy notou que Hermes parecia ressentido com o comentário. –Contamos com você, Percy Jackson.

Hades acercou-se a Luke e tirou uma pulseira dele. Até o momento, Percy não havia notado que a imagem de Luke tremeluzia, ou seja, aquela era uma projeção de Luke. O verdadeiro ainda não estava ali. A imagem temeluziu fortemente e Luke aspirou o ar com dificuldade. Hermes o segurou e quando ele levantou os olhos, Percy viu que Luke não parecia nem um pouco bem para um morto.

E ele estava quase louco. Havia aquele brilho malvado que todos os filhos de Hermes tinham no olhar, mas Luke parecia abatido demais. Ele respirava com dificuldade e era quase difícil manter-se em pé.

-Vá chamá-lo, Hermes. –o deus deixou a todos em fração de segundos. Luke escorregou e por pouco não bateu a cabeça se Percy não o houvesse segurado. Segurou Luke com duidado para não machucá-lo e sentiu o peso do garoto em seus ombros. Luke fechou os olhos. Estava gravemente ferido.

-Onde esteve? –Percy sussurrou.

-Não tem nenhuma ideia? –a voz grave de Luke ressoou no ouvido de Percy.

-Eles te mandaram pra lá? Mesmo depois do que fez? –Percy falou baixo.

-Ninguém se importou em intervir por mim. Os juízes não ficaram muito felizes com meus feitos e... –contraiu o rosto em sinal de dor.

-Esquece, cara. –Percy falou. Hermes voltou, dessa vez com Apollo. O deus do sol observou Luke.

-Tem certeza que é seu filho, Hermes? Ele se parece comigo. –o deus do sol brincou, deixando Hermes vermelho.

-Sim, é meu filho. –ele falou com uma pontada de orgulho nas palavras. Luke sorriu.

-Valeu, pai. –Hermes deu um sorriso estranho e Percy podia jurar que aquela era a primeira vez que Luke o chamava de pai.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois que Apollo curou Luke, ele parecia bem, tirando o fato de que ainda estava sonolento. Luke ficou no Quartel aquela noite. Percy se jogou em baixo do chuveiro, esfregando a pele com raiva. Não importava que Luke tivesse passado cinco anos nos Campos da Punição, ele o segurou em um impulso, porque seria rude de sua parte não sentir pena de Luke, mesmo que ele fosse um traidor. Saiu do chuveiro e vestiu apenas uma bermuda. Nico materializou-se ao lado dele.

-E aí? Foi bom? –Percy notou que Nico sempre começava as conversas com "e aí" e depois fazia uma pergunta.

-Bom não é nem o começo. Foi horrível. Eu vou servir de babá vinte e quatro horas por dias. Luke não pode ficar fora do meu camp de visão por um segundo sequer e ele vai morar no meu chalé.

-Isso quer dizer que vai ser um campista de ano inteiro?

Percy fechou os olhos pra impedir as lágrimas descerem. Sally, sua mãe, havia morrido em um acidente de carro dois anos atrás e escolheu reencarnar em outra vida. Ainda dóia pra Percy lembrar-se dela e doeria pra sempre não ter sua mãe por perto. Ele não tinha mais motivos pra sair do Acampamento, sua vida era ali dentro, com os deuses, semi-deuses, sátiros e criaturas mágicas. Sua vida era no meio de tudo aquilo. O mundo normal não tinha um lugar pra ele, porque ele não era normal.

-Sim. –finalmente respondeu. Nico jogou-se na cama ao lado dele.

-Sabe, eu não me lembro de quando perdi minha mãe. Mas acho que não teria sido tão forte quanto você foi. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, mas o mundo normal não é pra mim. Não foi feito pra nós, Percy. Pertencemos a algo além disso tudo. Pertencemos aqui. –Percy abriu os olhos.

-É, é verdade. –fechou os olhos de novo e ficou em silêncio. Só depois de muito tempo Nico reparou que Percy estava dormindo, com a testa levemente franzida e a boca meio aberta.

-Boa noite, Cabeça de Alga. –se levantou e voltou ao Mundo Inferior.

Sim, Nico tinha um chalé no Acampamento. Mas ele preferia ficar com o pai.

No almoço do dia seguinte, Percy estava mais mal humorado que o normal e é claro, o dia estava frio e chuvoso. Em troca, o Sr. D o fizera manter o refeitório a seco. Mas o frio continuava. Na verdade, o frio estava emanando de Nico, que parecia tornar o dia mais escuro do que já estava.

O garoto diAngelo nunca esqueceria de que fora cupla de Luke a morte de Bianca.

-Atenção, suas pestes. –o Sr. D falou e todos ficaram em silêncio. Luke, que estava ao lado dele, causava todos os murmurinhos e as exclamações indignidas. –Silêncio.

Percy, que a essa hora já estava altamente irritado, jogou água em todo mundo, secando-os depois.

-Obrigado, Peter Johnson. –disse o Sr D, insistindo em errar o nome de Percy. –Agora, quero que todos prestem atenção. Por uma infeliz tragédia do destino, os deuses trouxeram Luke de volta. –todos olharam para Nico, mas pela cara de emburrado e irritado que o garoto estava, deduziram que aquilo não foi ideia dele. –Peter foi designidado guardião de Luke. –Quírion o cutucuou e sussurrou. –Ah, sim. Percy, não Peter. Enfim, espero que estejam todos felizes e empolgados. E tenham um bom almoço. –o sr. D se calou e Luke andou até a mesa de Percy, ainda mancando e um pouco trêmulo, e guinchou de dor quando bateu o cotovelo na pedra. O corpo ainda estava sensível, e segundo Apollo, levariam dois dias para curá-lo completamente.

Nico cutucuou Percy e os olhos dele voaram par a mesa de Athena, onde uma Annabeth estupefata o encarava atônita e com um olhar de indignação, ela deixou a mesa. Como que para se desculpar, Percy não deixou que a chuva a molhasse. Ela olhou pra trás furiosa e bateu a porta do chalé.

-Ela parece não ter gostado da sua volta. –Nico falou pra Luke.

-Ela não está brava com ele. -Percy falou. –É comigo. -Luke parou de comer e encarou Percy por alguns segundos. –Sua comida vai esfriar, Luke.

-Por que ela ta brava com você? –Luke finalmente perguntou e Percy jogou os talheres de qualquer jeito no prato.

–Porque eu sabia e não contei pra ela. E do jeito que aquelas engrenagens atenísticas trabalham, ela deve achar que eu não confio o suficiente nos sentimentos dela por mim.

Luke pareceu sentir-se culpado porque não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Nico olhou pra Percy.

-Engrenagens atenísticas? –Nico perguntou.

-Athena. –Luke falou, quase sorrindo.

-Ah. –Nico e Percy caíram na gargalhada. O resto dos campistas apenas os olhavam, enquanto Luke permanecia em silêncio.

-Vai treinar hoje, Luke? –Nico estava se esforçando pra ser agradável, mas é difícil fazer isso quando se é filho de Hades. Luke não parecia intimidado.

-Não posso. Apollo disse que ainda não estou curado.

-Curado de quê?

Percy olhou tristemente pra Nico. –Você não sabia? –Nico demorou um pouco pra entender, mas aí seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Não sentiu quando me puseram lá? –Luke falou , aparentemente indiferente.

-Não, haviam muitos mortos, eu preferi dormir pra não sentir. –Luke abaixou a cabeça.

-Não faz mal, isso me fez mais forte.

-Se eu soubesse que você estava sendo julgado, teria ido.

-Por quê? –Luke o encarou.

-Eu não acho que alguém seja ruim o suficiente pra ir parar nos Campos da Punição.

-Mesmo Cronos? –Luke perguntou com o olhar sombrio.

-De certa forma, o Tártaro é preferível. Ele teve sorte. Há apenas escuridão e silêncio.

Luke sorriu sem jeito. –Não, Nico. Ele merece. Você não viu o que eu vi. -Ele se levantou da mesa. –Vou volta pro chalé. To meio cansado.

-Eu te encontro lá depois. –Percy falou.

Assim que Luke saiu, Nico fechou a cara e o vento ficou mais frio, assim como a chuva engrossou. Os campistas saíram e Percy resolveu dar um descanso pra eles. Fez um grande esforço pra mandar as nuvens de chuva pra longe. O sol apareceu e Nico resolveu ir embora pra não atrapalhar com o frio. Não é que Nico tivesse poder de controlar o vento, mas o frio vinha com ele, naturalmente.

Percy treinou o dia inteiro, descontando sua raiva nos outros campistas, em geral os filhos de Hefesto, Ares e Athena. Em um determinado momento, Annabeth irrompeu pelo campo com um olhar decidido e nariz empinado.

-Precisamos conversar, Percy. -o garoto estava lutando contra um filho de Ares e Hefesto ao mesmo tempo. Desviou o golpe de um e desferiu outro no filho de Ares, no qual Annabeth teve que abaixar a cabeça pra não ter a garganta cortada fora.

-To ocupado. –Percy ofegou e derrubou o filho de Hefesto no chão, atacando o outro.

-PERCY JACKSON! –Annabeth gritou e todos pararam suas atividades, encarando a cena.

-O que você quer? –Percy murmurou.

-Por que não me contou?

-Eu não tinha certeza. Sequer eles tinham certeza se deveriam trazê-lo de volta e eu não queria te dar falsas esperanças. –suspirou. –Eu sei que você desejava que ele voltasse, e se isso não acontecesse..

-Percy, isso não é desculpa. Você não confia em mim. Você ainda duvida dos meus sentimentos por você?

-Sinceramente, Annabeth? Sim. –ela pôs a mão na boca, atônita. –Nossa relação está por um fio, você não liga pra mim e até o sexo ta horrível.–os olhos de Annabeth se encheram de lágrimas.

Percy abaixou a voz mais ainda. –Não me entenda mal. Eu gosto de transar de você. Na verdade, é bom demais.

-É bom ou é ruim, Percy? –ela estava em choque.

-É bom. –ele suspirou. –Mas é que eu não sinto mais o que sentia antes.

-É tudo por causa do sexo? –ela gritou, descontrolada. Alguns campistas abafaram o riso e as filhas de Afrodite cochichavam alegremente por ter um assunto pra fofocar.

-Claro que não. –ele disse indignado. –Isso é só um ponto de um livro. Você é egoísta, Annabeth. Isso tá acabando com a gente. Eu... Eu preciso de um tempo.

-Ta terminando comigo? –ela falou em voz alta. Percy considerou, por segundos, a possibilidade de ser esfaqueado e morto bem ali.

-Eu não to terminando com você. Eu disse que quero um tempo pra pensar se vale a pena continuar assim. Pensar em algo que possa nos fazer melhorar. É só um tempo longe, não estou terminando. A gente conversa depois e... –Annabeth enxugou as lágrimas. –Pensa bem. Você é esperta, sabe que eu to certo. Não deixa seu ego estragar tudo, Annabeth.

Ele se afastou dela e começou a andar de volta pro chalé. Ela continuou ali, parada, olhando pro chão com a boca meio aberta e as lágrimas caindo.

-Quer conversar sobre isso, Annabeth? –Piper McLean a arrastou pra fora da arena e elas se sentaram na grama.

-Não. Só me abraça, por favor. –Piper abraçou-a enquanto ela se debulhava em lágrimas. –Eu só tão ruim assim? Tem que ser pelo sexo, não tem outro motivo.

Piper suspirou. –Talvez ele esteja certo, Annabeth. Que tal pensar um pouquinho se vale a pena seguir em uma relação tão desgastada?

A garota olhou pro chão e abraçou Piper mais forte.

Percy bateu a porta e ignorou o olhar de Luke sobre ele. Foi direto pro banheiro, chutando tudo pelo caminho. Jogou a cabeça embaixo da torneira de água fria e tentou não respirar, pra ver se assim morria mais depressa. Sentiu o corpo mole, mas nem um entorpecimento. Nico apareceu na sala correndo e foi pro banheiro. Luke o seguiu curioso. Ele tirou Percy debaixo da água, já semi-desacordado. Deu um tapa na cara dele e o sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

-Eu posso saber porque raios eu estava tranquilo conversando com o meu pai quando senti que sua alma estava pedindo passagem pro Mundo Inferior? –enfiou um pedaço de ambrosia na boca de Percy e ele engoliu, ainda atordoado.

-Ele tentou se matar? –Luke perguntou.

-É o que parece. –respondeu um Nico furioso.

-E por que ele iria querer fazer isso? –Luke olhou pra Percy. –Ei, o que houve? É alguma coisa com Annabeth?

Percy olhou de mal gosto pra ele.

-Não foi exatamente sua culpa, mas eu terminei com ela. –Nico deixou o queixo cair. –Eu pedi um tempo.

-E por que isso tem a ver comigo? –Luke perguntou.

-Ela tava brava com meu egoísmo em não contar sobre você. –bufou. –Ela só pensa no próprio umbigo.

-Acho que fez o certo. –Luke disse depois de muitos minutos, nos quais Percy esteve emburrado jogado no chão.

-Eu também achei isso. Mas eu amo a Annabeth. –disse. –É só que ela... –enfiou a cara entre os joelhos e Luke rolou os olhos.

-Que drama, cara.

Nico começou a rir e Luke o seguiu na risada.

-Isso, riam da desgraça alheia. Um dia vai acontecer com vocês.

-Fala sério, que garota vai namorar um filho de Hades com histórico trágico de perda familiar?

-E quem vai namorar um traidor barato que foi jogado pra apodrecer numa cova? –Luke murmurou. Percy olhou pra ele.

-Ta, a gente ta precisando se divertir. –Nico falou.

-Fazer rolar cabeças de monstros é uma boa diversão.

-Eu to debilitado. –Luke levantou a mão e eles riram.

-Que tal uma festa nesse Acampamento idiota? –um trovão ribombou no céu e eles riram.

-Aquele velho bêbado nunca vai deixar. –Luke disse.

-Não se dermos algo em troca. –Percy falou.

* * *

**Demorou, mas chegou! Ta um lixo, eu sei, mas minha imaginação ta pouca ultimamente *mimi***  
**Eu estava extasiada demais com Death Note e acabei esquecendo desses semideuses idiotas que eu amo *.***  
**Eu quero reviews, people, ou um raio vai atingir vocês na testa! 'rum!**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Que tal uma festa nesse Acampamento idiota? –um trovão ribombou no céu e eles riram. _

_-Aquele velho bêbado nunca vai deixar. –Luke disse._

_-Não se dermos algo em troca. –Percy falou. Saiu porta afora, observando o sol quase se pondo._

Eles chegaram ao Quartel-General e Dionísio estava jogando pinoche com os sátiros e Quírion.

-Imagino que queiram a festa. –ele falou. –A resposta é não.

-Eu estava pensando em chamar meu pai... –Percy sorriu com aquele brilho traiçoeiro nos olhos.

-Ele está velho e ocupado demais pra perder tempo em uma festa idiota. –como em uma resposta ao seu insulto, Poseidon materializou-se ao lado de Percy em uma chuvinha de gotículas de água.

-Ora, Dionísio. Quer dizer que estou velho? –os sátiros recuaram e o deus rolou os olhos.

-Poseidon.

-Às suas ordens. –ele sorriu ironicamente. –Percy, que saudades.

-Você me viu faz cinco horas, pai. –ele respondeu com cara de suspeito.

-Eu sei, mas Zeus me pediu pra ficar de olho em vocês. Não é uma tarefa muito interessante, mas... –Percy abriu a boca, fingindo-se de ofendido.

-Mas já que teremos festa, eu quero participar. –Dionísio rolou os olhos.

-Como seja. –disse mal humorado.

-Zeus lhe concedeu uma folga, Dionísio. Vai poder embriagar-se na festa SE... –os olhos de Dionísio brilhavam. –Se comportar-se.

-Difícil missão. –ele disse. –Por que ainda estão parados aí? Vamos fazer a festa.

Duas horas depois, estava tudo enfeitado e eles dançavam, divertindo-se. Ou pelo menos, a maioria deles. Annabeth estava em seu chalé, indignada com a festa e lendo livros sem parar. Percy estava debruçado em uma cerca, com a cabeça girando cheia de pensamentos desagradáveis sobre como Luke parecia feliz em estar com ele. Ele havia percebido isso.

-O garoto parece estar agradecido por terem escolhido você. –Poseidon falou.

-Fico feliz por ele, porque por mim... –bufou e abaixou a cabeça de novo.

-Annabeth não é o centro do seu mundo, Percy. –ele suspirou. –Pode viver sem ela, sabe disso.

E eu vou viver com quem?, ele pensou.

-Tem os seus amigos. Aquele sátiro, Grover Underword. Tem Nico, Luke...

-Luke não é meu amigo. Não mais.

-Ressentimentos não são bons, Percy. Você deve aprender a perdoar.

-É difícil. Nem mesmo os deuses conseguem.

-Não estou falando como um deus. Estou falando como um pai.

-Valeu. Me faz sentir bem mais miserável agora.

-Você pediu por uma festa pra ficar isolado no canto?

-Foi o Nico que pediu. E ele está se divertindo bastante.

De fato, Nico diAngelo estava bêbado e conseguiu embebebadar Luke também. Os dois dançavam agarrados no meio de uma pista de dança improvisada. A cena mexeu com as entranhas de Percy e ele sentiu ciúmes e uma vontade horrível de amassar a cara de Nico no asfalto quente até não restar mais vestígios. Ele balançou a cabeça.

Ele não estava normal.

-Toma. –Poseidon lhe entregou um copo com vinho e ele tomou tudo.

-Wow. –ele exclamou.

-Cortesia de Dionísio.

-Agora entendo porque ele gosta tanto disso.

Poseidon riu. –Divirta-se.

Percy viu as mãos de Luke por baixo da camiseta de Nico, e a boca do loiro escorregando pelo pescoço do moreno. Ele fechou os punhos diante da visão. Não poderia culpar a bebida porque ele ainda estava sóbrio. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em fazer um jatinho de água girar no ar, fazendo desenhos aleatórios. De repente, percebeu que o jato de água desenhava exatamente a cena que estava assistindo anteriormente. Bufou e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Poseidon fingia não ver nada, rindo das filhas de Afrodite que flertavam com os filhos de Apollo. Percy avistou Annabeth caminhar até ele calmamente e se desesperou. "Me faça desaparecer, me jogue um raio na cabeça, mas tire essa psicótica organizada da minha frente", rogou. O copo se encheu de vinho e ele tomou tudo. No quinto copo que virou, já estava zonzo e Annabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha, tirando o copo da mão dele.

-Se divertindo? –ele perguntou.

-Não gosto de barulho. –ela respondeu. Olhou para o canto onde Poseidon estava e viu que Zeus e Apollo se reuniram a ele. –O que eles fazem aqui? –perguntou preocupada.

-Nada de importante. Tirando uma folga. Eu fiz a festa pra espairecer. Dionísio pode beber a vontade e todos os deuses estão livres para fazer uma visitinha.

Annabeth franziu a testa. –Foi ideia do Luke? –Percy riu, com ar de bêbado.

-Na verdade, Nico.

Annabeth suspirou. –Percy, eu pensei sobre o que me disse e...

-Agora não, Annabeth. Eu estou tentando relaxar. Falar disso numa festa é inapropriado e eu to bêbado. –tirou o copo da mão dela e ele se encheu de novo. Percy virou tudo de uma vez e soltou o ar pela boca satisfeito.

Ele olhou pra Nico e Luke. Os olhos do loiro estavam fixos nele, mas as mãos dele passeavam livremente pelo corpo do filho de Hades. Percy fechou os punhos e Luke riu, mordendo o pescoço de Nico.

Ele sabia que Luke e Nico não eram gays, nem tinham inclinações sexuais variadas, mas... Eles estavam bêbados demais pra raciocinar. Percy se apoiou na cerca.

-Idiotas. –resmungou. Annabeth bufou.

-Percy, o que há com você?

-Quer mesmo saber, Annabeth? Vou te falar umas verdades Eu não gosto de transar om você.. –ela continuou firme em sua posição, como se não importasse com o que o namorado dizia. –Eu detesto transar com você. É tão entediante quanto a primeira vez. E eu não sou o tipo que gosta de delicadeza.

-Percy, nem tudo é sobre sexo.

-Não é sobre sexo. –ele gritou, embora a música alta tenha abafado o som. –Annabeth, eu to cansado de ser posto de lado por você. Eu to cansado de não ser levado em consideração. Você faz os planos pro futuro e não pensa que eu não quero a mesma coisa que você. Eu não quero sair por aí viajando, como um humano normal. Eu quero cuidar dos campistas, ajudar Quírion a treiná-los, quero viver com meu pai, entre os deuses e as missões malucas deles. Eu não quero agir normal, eu não sou normal. Eu não posso continuar em uma relação em que você pensa sobre o que é bom pra nós, porque isso só vai ser bom pra você.

Annabeth tentou falar, mas Percy levantou as mãos no ar, como se defendendo de algo. –Só que você não entende isso, tudo bem. Nós nunca daríamos certo mesmo. Eu acho que já tava na hora, sabe? –ela limpou as lágrimas dos olhos.

-Então é isso que decidiu? Não me quer mais? –Percy rolou os olhos.

-Eu quero você, Annabeth. –colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. –Na verdade, eu amo você, só que... O mar não pode ser contido, controlado nem planejado. Athena e Poseidon nunca se deram bem por um motivo. Não foi por um fonte de água salgada ou por oliveiras. É pelo que são. Eu sou diferente de você. Não dá certo. E eu tentei demais, Annabeth. Eu tentei tanto e só me machuquei. Eu parei de pensar no que seria bom pra você, porque você não pensa do mesmo jeito. Eu vou começar a pensar no que é bom pra mim. Eu vou seguir minha vida e espero que faça o mesmo. –ela se afastou, chorando. -Escute. Eu amo você. Eu ainda daria minha vida por você. Mas não estou apaixonado por você.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Percy, o que eu fiz de errado? Eu te amo, não pode me deixar assim. Você está bêbado, não sabe o que ta dizendo. –ele rolou os olhos e ficou zonzo. Alguém o segurou. Mãos fortes, grandes e levemente calejadas. Cheiro de grama. Claro, era Luke.

-Cai fora, mané. –ele tentou se soltar de Luke, que apenas riu. Nico chegou ao lado dele.

-Sabe, Percy. O objetivo era você se divertir. –ele olhou pra Annabeth. –Ops, foi mal. Não sabiam que estavam discutindo a relação. –pôs a mão atrás da nuca, se desculpando. Annabeth enxugou os olhos.

-Você vai se arrepender e voltar rastejando pra mim. –ela afirmou.

-Por que ele faria isso? –Luke falou, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Annabeth. A garota recuou, com nojo dele.

-Você é um traidor sujo e barato. Mereceu o destino que teve. Deveriam tê-lo deixado no inferno. –ela gritou.

-Sabe, não foi bem o que disse a ele segundos antes dele salvar o mundo, Chase. –Percy falou. –Suas palavras até me convenceram de que Luke era apenas um cara injustiçado que resolveu dar o troco. Mas o ponto não é esse.

-Qual é o ponto então? -ela ergueu o queixo orgulhosa.

-Você e seu orgulho... -ele chegou perto de Annabeth. -... sua hipocrisia disfarçado de nobre educação... -colocou um dedo no queixo dela. -... me deixam doente.

Por segundos, Annabeth o fitou com seus grandes olhos cinzas pra ter certeza que ele não se arrependeria. O fato é que Percy não estava bêbado o suficiente pra mentir. Ela via isso naquelas grandes orbes verdes-mar. Chase se afastou e saiu correndo de volta ao chalé, mas olhou pra trás o suficiente pra mudar de ideia e atravessar o chalé, entrando no bosque.

Percy, Nico e Luke suspiraram. O garoto dos olhos verdes olhou pra festa. –Quer saber? –ele disse. –Esquece a loira. A noite é uma criança. –Percy sorriu como um idiota e Nico rolou os olhos.

Se estavam falando de criança, não havia apenas a noite...

* * *

**Hey, people! :D Finalmente voltei com essa historinha cabeluda. Eu acho que só vai ficar ligar depois de uma certa viagem... (spoilers) e reflexões deprimentes (spoilers again).  
Mas o que importa é que vai ficar legal, então aguentem e me deixem reviews se não eu fico desmotivada. :p**  
**É isso... ****_Bye- bye. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Luke tinha uma dor de cabeça horrível e seu corpo doía. Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço e sentiu vergões. Se levantou e olhou no pescoço. Suas costas estavam arranhadas e seus lábios tão inchados que doíam só de tocar. Os vergões no pescoço pareciam dentadas e só então ele reparou que estava semi-nu. Ele se jogou na banheira e ligou a torneira.

O barulho da água acordou Nico, que estava agarrado a duas garotas. Ele olhou bem pro rosto das meninas.

-Filhas de Afrodite? –suspirou. –Mas que merda!

Ele reparou que o chalé estava todo bagunçado, com alguns móveis quebrados e as camas bagunçadas. Percy, caído no extremo do quarto, segurava uma garrafa de vinho e estava com uma garota deitada em cima dele. Já tinha visto ela algumas vezes. Filha de Deméter.

-Vamos virar grama. –ele suspirou, ao se lembrar que Deméter era protetora em relação as filhas. Se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Luke estava jogado na banheira com vergões e chupões por todo o corpo.

-Que noite, hein? –o loiro falou. –Eu não me lembro de nada.

-Eu prefiro assim. –Nico deu uma risada leve e cansada. –Vou acordar o Cabeça de Alga.

Ele jogou um copo de água gelada em Percy e o garoto mexeu a cabeça, derrubando a garota.

-Ah não, mãe. Não quero ir pra escola. –ele remsungou.

-Percy, você ta no Acampamento, pelado no meio do chalé. –ele levantou assustado e deu um grito.

-Mas que merda? –rapidamente ele se vestiu e olhou os estragos ao redor. –Elas estão mortas? –sussurrou e os dois riram.

-Eu admito: sou uma má influência. –Luke saiu do banheiro com uma toalha em volta da cintura. Percy prendeu a respiração. Os quadris magros de Luke eram perfeitos a luz do dia e aquelas gotas de água faziam Percy duvidar de suas inclinações sexuais, já que ele tinha vontade lamber o corpo inteiro do garoto. –O que ta olhando? –Luke perguntou.

-Você ta um trapo. –Percy falou e Nico riu.

-Não pior que você. –Luke respondeu. Percy tinha olheiras em volta dos olhos e o corpo também tinha vergões.

-Alguém se lembra do que houve? –Nico perguntou. –Eu só lembro que a gente começou a beber e dançar e eu vi você com aquela garota. –ele apontou pra uma filha de Apollo que estava no colchão. –Depois você tava com aquelas duas e... –coçou a cabeça. –Ah, esquece. Acorda elas que eu quero voltar a dormir.

-Nada disso. –Luke falou. Percy e Nico o encararam. –Nós vamos voltar a dormir. Deixa elas aí.

Os três foram para a sala e se acomodaram em poltronas e sofás, logo caíram no sono.

Percy acordou no outro dia, percebendo que passara o dia da ressaca inteiro dormindo. Eram cinco da manhã e o sol sequer ameaçava aparecer. Ele se espereguiçou, bocejando e levantou do sofá. Foi pra cozinha e apoiou a cabeça na parede, tomando uma copo de água. Encostou a cabeça na pia, com o corpo inclinado pra trás. Ajudava o sangue a escorrer pra cabeça e assim ele poderia pensar direito.

Depois de uns minutos Luke apareceu e a primeira coisa que notou era que Percy tinha um traseiro invejável. Era redondo e firme e como o garoto só estava de boxer, a primeira reação de Luke foi morder a boca com força e passar a mão no rosto para apagar a visão. Depois, abriu a geladeira, tomando uma caixa de leite pela metade. Percy levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

-Percy.

-Ah, é você. Oi, Luke.

-Que dia é hoje?

-Três de setembro. –anunciou Nico, que passeava pela casa só de calça, com o zíper aberto e o abdômen a mostra.

-Nada mal, Nico. Se eu fosse mulher, pegaria você. –Percy comentou sério e depois caiu na gargalhada.

-Meu pai vai me matar. –ele comentou. –Eu deveria ter aparecido ontem pro jantar.

-Que jantar? Pensei que fosse proibido comer qualquer coisa de lá, se não...

-Você fica preso. –Nico completou. –Eu sei. Mas não era lá. Foi um jantar no Olimpo. Convidaram meu pai e ele se sentiu importante pela primeira vez na vida depois do Senhor Raio o enganar. Eu deveria ter estado lá.

-Pelo menos Perséfone não faltou. –Luke comentou.

-Como sabe? –Nico perguntou. Luke apontou uma carta em cima da mesa, com uma foto.

-Olha. –pegou a fota onde Perséfone sorria ao lado de Hades, Zeus e Poseidon, com suas respectivas esposas, Hera e Anfitrite.

-Ele escreveu porque você tava ocupado demais dormindo. –Percy falou e pegou a carta, lendo em voz alta.

-Pelo menos ele escreveu em grego. –Luke comentou, ganhando um olhar rancoroso de Percy.

"Nico, eu sei que estava ocupado demais dormindo então resolvi escrever. Eu fiquei triste quando você não apareceu, mas acho que não estaria apresentável se viesse daquele modo. Foi um jantar agradável mas você não perdeu muita coisa. Espero que esteja bem, garoto. Nos vemos em breve."

-Achei que ele fosse mais durão. –Luke comentou.

-Meu pai é bom comigo. –Nico falou. –Sou o único filho dele.

Percy jogou a cabeça pra trás, gargarejando com um antiséptico na boca. Luke reparou que a pele do pescoço dele era levemente bronzeada assim como o resto do corpo, e ele se imaginou traçando aquelas curvas com a língua. Balançou a cabeça. Percy jogou água na boca e aspirou o ar com dificuldade.

-Eu voto a favor de dormirmos de novo. –Percy anunciou.

-Eu não. –Nico falou. –Eu durmo seis horas por dia, esse foi meu récorde.

Luke limitou-se a se concentrar na luz fraca que iluminava ao longe o Acampamento, indicando que o sol estava prestes a nascer.

-Eu vou nadar um pouco. –ele saiu dali, e Percy se lembrou do porquê Luke estar ali. Rolou os olhos e seguiu o loiro. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho por nada no mundo. Antes que Luke pudesse entrar na água, Percy deu um tapa na cabeça dele e saltou no lago, dando gritos de felicidade. Nico rolou os olhos e Luke bufou.

Ele entrou na água e tentou afogar Percy, mas o garoto respirava em baixo d'água. Percy agarrou Luke pela cintura com as pernas e o pôs pra baixo. Ele se debateu e Percy o soltou, nadando pra longe.

-Crianças. –Nico bufou. Olhou a casa, que estava bagunçada do mesmo jeito que esteve por todo o fim de semana festivo e começou a organizar. Haviam camisinhas espalhadas pelo chão, e quando ele jogou todas fora, suspirou.

-Agora sei exatamente o que fizemos.

-E o que fizeram? –Nico sobressaltou-se ao ver Annabeth atrás dele, com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho.

-Ahn. Nada.

-Onde está o Percy, Nico?

-No lago. –coçou a nuca. –Com o Luke.

-E o que estão fazendo?

-O que se faz em um lago, Annabeth? A gente nada. –ele bufou e rolou os olhos, voltando a dobrar as roupas e guardá-las. Annabeth resolveu ajudá-lo, já que era fã de arrumação. Eles limparam o chão, lavaram a louça e jogaram fora os móveis que estavam quebrados. Nico teve um lampejo de recordação de uma garota gritando em cima dele. Então ele começou a se lembrar da filha de Afrodite montando-o enquanto a outra o beijava e gemia na sua boca. –Mas que merda. –ele murmurou.

-O quê?

-Não, nada. –ele se jogou contra a parede, lembrando de tudo que fizera. Até a noite da festa, ele era virgem e pretendia continuar assim até encontrar uma garota legal que valesse a pena fazer isso e ele transara com uma qualquer, filha de Afrodite. –Eu não acredito. –Annabeth suspirou.

-Quer me dizer o que está havendo?

-Percy transou com uma filha de Deméter. –ele ofegou. –Ele vai virar grama. –pôs as mãos na cabeça. –Nós estamos ferrados.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos.

-E eu tava com duas filhas de Afrodite. –ele fez cara de nojo. –E Luke tava com três... Acho que eram filhas de Apollo.

-Vocês... –Annabeth estava chocada. –Bando de desregrados! –ela gritou.

-Ah, cala a boca, Annabeth. –Percy falou, entrando no chalé. –Ouvir sua voz logo de manhã é o fim do mundo. Que é? Nós terminamos, não tem que ficar cuidando da minha vida.

-Mas nós ainda somos amigos e o que você fez foi irresponsável. –ela tentava achar um motivo até que Luke entrou e balançou os cabelos molhados feito cachorro, respingando em Annabeth.

-E aí, Nico? Treinar um pouco? Minha pontaria ta péssima, acho que aquelas gatinhas do chalé de Apollo poderiam dar uma ajudinha, né? –Nico olhava pra um ponto fixo no chão, ainda chocado com as atitudes dele.

-Eu topo. –Percy falou, pegando uma cueca na gaveta. –Aê, Nico, valeu pela faxina. –Luke balançou os cabelos outra vez e Annabeth se afastou pra não se molhar. Percy correu pro banheiro e trocou as roupas de baixo. Abriu a gaveta e pegou um shorts. –Que calor. Vou ficar sem camisa mesmo.

-Percy, me empresta um shorts? A Rice rasgou o meu. –olhou pros pedaços de pano jogados no lixo. Percy riu e jogou um short pra ele. Os dois saíram correndo pela porta, apostando corrida.

Nico ainda estava parado, com a boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

-É tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse dado a ideia da festa... –colocou as mãos no rosto e se jogou na cama. Annabeth sentiu pena do garoto e sentou-se ao lado dele, soltando as lágrimas.

-Percy está diferente. –ela despejou. –Ele nunca me trataria assim, mesmo que eu fosse uma megera. –ela choramingou. –Acha que Luke...

-Não tem nada a ver com Luke, Annabeth. Ele se cansou de tudo, só isso.

-Mas ele...

-Ele perdeu a mãe e você não foi uma boa namorada. Ele se cansou de ser bonzinho. Isso acontece. Eu mudei depois que Bianca morreu. –suspirou.

-Acha mesmo que eu não fui uma boa namorada?

-Sinceramente? –Nico perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos cinzentos dela. –Eu acho que você poderia ter ido melhor. Mas não tem culpa que Percy não goste de transar com você. –ela corou.

-Não acredito que isso ta acontecendo.

Nico suspirou. –Eu vou falar com meu pai. Passar um tempo lá em baixo talvez me aclare as ideias e me faça ter amnésia permanente. –resmungou triste e desapareceu. Annabeth saiu do chalé e passou pela arena, se deparando com um Percy depravado mordendo a boca enquanto uma garota se abaixava pra pegar algo no chão.

Luke conversava animadamente com um grupo de garotas frescurentas e vestidas de rosa. Tudo normal, como se fossem apenas adolescentes com os hormônios a flor da pele.

Ela entrou no chalé de Athena e se jogou na cama, reprimindo os soluços.


	5. Chapter 5

Grover encontrou Percy sentado na beira do riacho, dentro da floresta lá pelas sete da noite. O garoto descascava um galho e tentava fazer parecer uma lança.

-Ei, Grover. –Percy falou baixo, desanimado.

-O que houve? –Percy suspirou. –É a Annabeth?

Percy ficou em silêncio por segundos incontáveis antes de começar a falar. –Eu me sinto tão mal por tratar ela assim. Como se não valesse nada o que houve. Mas valeu. É que eu mudei, Grover. E a Annabeth não entende.

-Eu tenho certeza que uma hora ela entende. –Percy suspirou.

-Onde ta o Luke?

-No refeitório. Pedi pra Quírion ficar de olho. O Nico só volta em uma semana. Tem uns assuntos pra tratar com o pai dele e o Olimpo. O garoto é tipo o mensageiro dele, sabe. Hermes ta ficando meio ciumento, mas eles gostam do diAngelo.

-É. –ele resmungou. –Eles estão de olho em Luke, né?

-Depois da festa, alguns deles, principalmente Athena e Ártemis, acham que você não é confiável pra cuidar dele.

-Por quê?

-Eles queriam alguém que não gostasse de Luke, pra ser mais frio em relação a análise do comportamento dele.

-É impossível não gostar do Luke, Grover. –Percy soltou sem pensar. –Por mais que eu tente odiá-lo, eu não consigo. Foi meu primeiro amigo aqui, depois de você. E eu acho que esse lance dele ter traído a gente... Ele não teve culpa, Grover. Cada vez que penso nisso percebo o quanto foi injusta a vida dele.

Grover suspirou e sacudiu os cascos. –Ta certo. Eu vi ele e o Nico na festa. –falou. –Agarrados. –fez cara de nojo e Percy riu.

-É, eu vi também. –fechou os punhos. Não sabia porque se sentia assim toda vez que pensava no jeito como Luke tocou Nico e como ele queria desesperadamente tocá-lo também. Suspirou, controlando-se. A última coisa que precisava era que Grover interpretasse errado suas emoções. –Eu vou comer.

Se levantou e saiu, deixando Grover sozinho e confuso na beira do riacho.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Luke no refeitório e comeu em silêncio. A falta de Nico o deixava solitário e os olhares ressentidos de Annabeth perfuravam sua nuca. Ele sentia arrepios cada vez que seu braço encostava em Luke. Duas garotas vieram falar com eles e Percy só conseguiu pensar em como Annabeth devia odiá-lo agora, por tê-la humilhado, terminado tudo sem tentar de novo, mesmo que ela fosse impossível , ainda era sua amiga.

-Ela te odeia, sabe disso, né? –Luke disse ao reparar que ele não deixava de olhar pra trás. Percy assentiu em silêncio. –Então deixa de se preocupar com isso. Não tem volta atrás. Esquece ela, acabou.

Percy sentiu o peito encolher. Onde esteve com a cabeça? Ele amava Annabeth. Luke estava confundindo seus pensamentos. Algum tempo atrás, ele mataria qualquer um que a insultasse e agora ele era o palhaço que a fazia chorar o tempo inteiro. Como pôde ter sido tão cego? É claro que Luke traria algum trauma consigo dos Campos da Punição e provavelmente ele estava bem mais insensível agora. Estava mudando-o. Ele tinha mudado por conta própria também, mas não ao ponto de jogar Annabeth na sarjeta e sair beijando o Acampamento inteiro. Suspirou pesado, encarando as almôndegas no prato.

Tinha que se desculpar com Annabeth. Quando faria isso, ele ainda não sabia, mas estava errado fazer aquilo. Ninguém merecia ser humilhado do jeito que ele fez com ela. Deu um último olhar pra trás, só pra ver uma Annabeth triste, encarando o prato enquanto todos os outros campistas riam e conversavam.

Ele era um idiota. Não merecia a namorada espetacular que tinha e resolveu estragar tudo só porque o sexo não era do jeito que ele queria. Se levantou da mesa.

-Eu ainda não acabei. –Luke disse.

-Acho que pode voltar pro chalé sem planejar a queda do Olimpo. –respondeu ríspido, deixando Luke confuso na mesa.

Ele estava deixando todo mundo confuso, principalmente ele mesmo.

Tomou banho e caiu na cama, suspirando. Acordou onze horas da noite, com Luke gritando na outra cama. Estava tendo pesadelos e não conseguia acordar. Ele balançou o garoto, que acordou abruptamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Fogo. –ofegou, com o rosto suado. –Fogo. –sussurrou. Percy sentou-se ao lado dele e Luke jogou a cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos.

-Já tentou Hipnos? –Percy falou e Luke olhou confuso pra ele. –Sono sem sonhos. É só rezar. –explicou.

-Eu tentei. Mas é diferente. Não importa o que os deuses decidam, eu fui julgado ao sofrimento eterno. Os pesadelos vão me acompanhar sempre.

Percy olhou triste pra Luke e se levantou. Tirou as cobertas de cima do garoto e trocou por lençois mais finos. –Ta calor. –explicou. Se ajoelhou ao lado de Luke e encarou os olhos azuis do menino. –Se sonhar com aquilo de novo, você não precisa ter medo. Eu to aqui. –pôs a mão no peito de Luke e o garoto se encolheu. –É só um pesadelo, não é real. Eu não vou deixar que te mandem pra lá de novo. Eu prometo, Luke. Feche os olhos e durma. Eu não vou te abandonar, eu juro. –Luke fechou os olhos e Percy se levantou, caminhando até a mesa mais próxima. Abriu vários mapas e começou a desenhar ilhas e mais ilhas sem parar, tentando deixar o desenho o mais próximo possível da realidade.

Ele tentara ser bom pra Luke porque o garoto não tinha culpa de que os juízes do Mundo Inferior fossem tão temperamentais e o tivessem colocado nos Campos da Punição. E ele gostava de cumprir promessas. Pelo menos as mais difíceis. As promessas fáceis, como nunca machucar Annabeth, haviam escorrido pelo ralo. Pelo menos, ele sabia que nunca abandonar Luke era uma promessa difícil de ser cumprida e ele faria de tudo para mantê-la em pé.

E então, Luke apareceu ao lado dele com o rosto contraído em uma careta de desagrado. Ele olhou o relógio e reparou que haviam passado três horas desde que o garoto acordara gritando. Já deveria estar dormindo.

-Não consigo dormir. –ele disse olhando Percy nos olhos e então abaixando as orbes azuis para o corpo do garoto.

-Eu também. –disse, sem reparar no que Luke estava olhando e apontou uma cadeira. –Senta.

-O que ta fazendo?

-Desenhando mapas. É chato, é só pra passar o tempo.

-Hm. –Luke respondeu.

-Ta vendo esse lugar? –apontou pra o Triânuglo das Bermudas. –É o Mar de Monstros. Eu já fui lá uma vez, no meu segundo ano no Acampamento. Buscar o Velocino de Ouro que você tentou roubar pra curar Cronos e depois mudou de ideia. Acabou por salvar Thalia. Ás vezes eu pensava que seria melhor ter salvado Cronos e não ela.–Luke olhou-o sem entender e Percy encolheu os ombros. –Eu teria que encarar Cronos de qualquer jeito. E Thalia sempre foi um pé no saco, entende? Eu não consigo viver sem olhar as camisetas esquisitas dela e o ódio supremo às Barbies, mas eu vivia imaginando como seria um mundo sem levar trocentos choques de Thalia por dia. –ele deu uma risada baixa e sem som, mas logo suspirou fundo, ao ver Luke se aproximar pra obesrvar. –Nenhum humano voltou vivo da ilha. –apontou para o mapa e Luke o seguiu com o olhar devagar. Aqueles movimentos estavam deixando-o nervoso. - Mas não somos humanos, né? –ofegou quando Luke virou o rosto abruptamente e a boca deles ficaram a milímetros de distância.

-Eu não aguento mais fingir isso. –Luke sussurrou. -É como se um fogo invadisse minha garganta cada vez que eu olho pra você. É horrível. –fechou os olhos franzindo a testa. –Eu não consigo controlar. –jogou Percy contra a parede e colou seus lábios. Percy gemeu alto contra a boca de Luke, abrindo passagem pra língua dele. Luke chocou sua pélvis contra a de Percy e ele se contorceu de prazer. Arranhou as costas de Luke e o loiro agarrou seus cabelos.

Percy ofegou fortemente quando a língua de Luke traçou as curvas de seu pescoço.

-Para. –ele disse e afastou Luke. –Não ta certo. –cambaleou pro outro lado da mesa. Luke estava vermelho com a respiração agitada. Os dois se encararam e Percy desviou os olhos.

-Por quê?

Percy saiu dali sem responder. Passava as mãos nos cabelos sem parar e mordia a boca. O gosto de Luke, a pele dele contra a sua, a língua quente percorrendo seu pescoço... O cheiro, as mãos, o calor, o hálito fresco de menta...

Luke Castellan o deixava louco.

Ele soltou as lágrimas dos olhos e bateu a cabeça contra a árvore mais de três vezes antes de uma voz o surpreender.

-Problemas? –ele virou o rosto e viu Annabeth encarando-o sem expressão. Quando viu suas lágrimas, ele viu a confusão nos olhos dela, mas manteve-se rígida.

-Se lembra quando sua mãe disse que se eu a machucasse, ela faria picadinho de mim? –Annabeth assentiu. –Pode chamar ela, por favor? –as lágrimas desceram mais forte e ele encarou a noite escura, ainda com as mãos na cabeça. Não se atrevia a olhar pra Annabeth.

-O que houve?

Ele olhou pra dentro do chalé e viu Luke sentado na mesa com a cabeça abaixada, provavelmente com sono.

-Eu sou um idiota. Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito tudo aquilo pra você. Eu fui tão egoísta. Eu sabia que você era assim, eu sempre soube. Eu deixei que ele mudasse meus pensamentos. Como eu não pude perceber antes? –não parava de chorar. Encostou-se na árvore e abaixou a cabeça. Annabeth prendeu a respiração quando ele finalmente levantou os olhos. –Eu te amo. Eu não posso viver sem você, mesmo com todos seus defeitos. Eu...

O peito de Annabeth se encolheu e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor física. Havia dito que Percy voltaria rastejando pra ela, só não sabia que voltaria desolado daquele jeito.

-Percy, não foi sua culpa. Eu também não colaborei muito. Eu pensei só em mim e...

-Não. –ele disse. –Você não fez nada errado. Eu sou um idiota, estraguei tudo por causa do sexo.

-Percy... –ela se aproximou e o abraçou. Ele deixou-se envolver pelo abraço quente e confortável de Annabeth. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. –Tudo bem, já era.

-Desculpa. –ele baixou os olhos verdes chorosos. –Eu sinto muito. –Annabeth o beijou. Percy fez de tudo pra não pensar em Luke mas se pegou comparando Annabeth ao garoto loiro. Abriu os olhos e viu Annabeth sorrindo.

-Ta tudo bem. –ela disse. Ele sorriu com tristeza e encontrou um par de olhos que o observavam pela janela. Luke murmurou algo e as luzes apagaram.

-Você deveria voltar. –ele disse.

-Mas e você?

-Eu vou falar com meu pai.

Annabeth deu um beijo curto nos lábios dele e voltou pro seu chalé. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, seu pai apareceu do seu lado.

-Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia. –ele resmungou.

-Então porque concordou? –Percy retrucou.

-Eu não achei que Luke fosse sentir algo por você.

-Ele não sente nada. –Percy arfou.

-Claro que sente. No mínimo, você o excita. –Percy levou a mão na cabeça.

-Eu não sou gay. –cochichou.

-Pertencemos a outra sociedade. Isso não é ser gay, Percy. Sequer tem um nome.

-Ta dizendo que é normal? –arregalou os olhos e Poseidon bufou.

-Percy, não importa agora. Apenas ignore-o. Fique o mais perto possível, mas não encoste. Finja que ele não está ali.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça. –Eles já sabem?

-Não, ninguém. –suspirou. –É bom que não saibam. Espero que isso se resolva assim que o prazo acabar.

-Que prazo?

-Você não vai cuidar de Luke pra vida toda. Tem um prazo e depois disso, se ele for declarado inocente e confiável, você ta livre.

-Mesmo? –falou desanimado. Sabia que isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

-Filho, não se preocupe. –Poseidon o abraçou. –Você vai aguentar.

Percy acreditou. Ou quase, porque dois dias depois do beijo, Luke seguia a rotina de Percy de ignoração total, mas os hormônios queimavam a pele de Percy cada vez que Luke saía do banheiro com o corpo ainda molhado.

Percy não suportava ter que olhar pra Luke e ver aquele corpo magnífico se tensar diante da proximidade. Cada vez que o olhava se lembrava do beijo e isso o torturava por querer mais. Então ele descontava em Annabeth.

Eles transavam todas as noites e a deixava exausta. Se controlava pra não dizer o nome de Luke, mas toda vez que a olhava, era Luke que via. Então ele ia com mais força, e os gritos dela o acordavam de seu devaneio.

Pra Annabeth, tudo ia as mil maravilhas, mas por dentro, Percy Jackson estava ficando louco.

E toda vez que seu pai o visitava e dizia "você vai aguentar", ele acreditava. Acreditava até Luke desfilar semi-nu na sua frente, com os quadris se mexendo sensualmente e aquele olhar ressentido que ele dava lhe lembrava que ele não podia encará-lo porque haviam se beijado e estavam em fase de negação.

Percy tentou tirar Luke da cabeça por uma semana. Até que Nico apareceu e ele agradeceu a todo o Olimpo por liberarem o garoto.

-Da próxima vez que surtar por causa de uma transa, me avisa antes de fugir.

-O que houve? –Nico perguntou. Percy ficou em silêncio até tomar ar e coragem pra responder.

-Luke Castellan me beijou. –disparou sem pensar duas vezes.

-Legal. –Nico falou e depois arregalou os olhos. –Ahn? Como assim?

-Ele... Ele me beijou. –repetiu em voz baixa.

-E você beijou de volta? –a cara de culpado de Percy respondeu e Nico abriu a boca. –Mas que merda.

* * *

_**Agora essa bagaça vai esquentar... xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Luke Castellan me beijou. –Percy disparou antes que perdesse a coragem._

_-Legal. –Nico falou e depois arregalou os olhos. –Ahn? Como assim?_

_-Ele... Ele me beijou. –repetiu em voz baixa._

_-E você beijou de volta? –a cara de culpado de Percy respondeu e Nico abriu a boca. –Mas que merda. _

__Está certo que eles não repararam em uma figura intrometida escutando atrás da porta. Ou seja, Luke.

-Isso não é tudo. Eu voltei com a Annabeth.

-Mas... E o Luke?

-Que Luke, Nico? Eu não posso! Eu não...

-Por quê? –Nico perguntou a mesma coisa que Luke e Percy perdeu a voz. –Alguma razão em especial?

-Tirando o fato que eu to com Annabeth?

Nico rolou os olhos. –Sim, tirando isso.

-Eu não sei. Eu me sinto tão culpado. Annabeth me ama e eu amo ela, mas... –ele socou a mesa. –Toda vez que eu transo com ela, eu vejo ele. –o coração de Luke disparou e ele teve que se controlar pra não sorrir.

-Você ta mal, cara. –Nico falou.

-Mal? Eu to maluco. –ele quase gritou. –Eu to enlouquecendo. Aquele imprestável não sai da minha cabeça e eu to a ponto de me atirar do Olimpo só pra me dar amnésia e esquecer o idiota. –Nico ergueu as sobrancelhas. –Não me olha assim, eu não to apaixonado, só to...

-Com vontade de transar com ele? –Percy se jogou na cama.

-Eu quero morrer. –falou em um tom sério e Nico começou a rir.

-Fala sério, Percy. Nem é tão ruim assim. Ele beija bem?

-Como o paraíso. –falou sonhador e Luke sorriu.

-Tem pegada?

Percy rolou os olhos. –Tem, Nico.

-E você quer? –Percy entrou em um silêncio mortal e respondeu de depois de vinte minutos em total silêncio.

-A questão não é perguntar se eu quero, Nico, mas se eu posso.

-E você não pode por quê?

-Porque não posso machucar Annabeth de novo. Porque...

-Não tem nada além de Annabeth?

-Não.

-Certeza?

-Sim. –suspirou. –Ele não é o paraíso, Nico. Quer dizer, ele é. –Luke sorriu. –Mas não vale a pena deixar Annabeth por ele. Quer dizer, eu não sinto nada por ele.

-Porque não se permite sentir. Você tem que decidir. Se fosse mera atração física, você resolveria. Mas ele está entre você e Annabeth, então você tem que decidir qual dos dois quer.

Ele fechou os olhos e Nico deitou ao lado dele, colocando a mão no abdômen dele.

-Sente algo? –Percy ficou em silêncio. Nico continuou passando a mal por seu corpo enquanto mordia sua orelha. –Sente?

-Lógico que eu sinto. Mas não chega nem perto. É como se fosse apenas cócegas perto do que ele faz comigo. –Nico sorriu e se afastou.

-Não é só atração física por homens, você sente atração por Luke.

Luke estava a ponto de explodir ao ouvir isso. Percy abriu os olhos e encarou Nico.

-É fácil porque não é com você.

-Eu acho que você tem que provar pra saber qual é o melhor.

-O problema, Nico, é que se eu provar... Não vou querer soltar tão fácil.

Luke se afastou da porta sem acreditar no que ouvia. Percy Jackson sentia o mesmo por ele? Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi para a cozinha. Estava tomando um copo de água quando Percy chegou e pegou biscoitos na geladeira. Luke reparou que os olhos de Percy sempre escorregavam até ele, mas nunca o encarava. Ele o jogou na parede outra vez. Percy soltou a respiração assustado.

-Qual o seu problema? –Percy gritou.

-Meu problema é que você está perto demais e longe demais. –encostou seus corpos. –Diz que não sente nada por mim, Percy. –ele mordeu o interior das bochechas pra não gemer, mas Luke estava esfregando sua ereção contra a dele. Ele abriu a boca devagar, tentando falar, mas Luke passou a língua pelos lábios dele. –O dia que não sentir nada disso por mim, eu te deixo em paz. Enquanto isso, você tem um problema muito sério pra resolver comigo.

Luke o soltou e saiu do chalé. Percy se apoiou na pia e Nico chegou perto, assoviando.

-Se não tomar as rédeas, ele vai te controlar feito uma puta. –Percy o encarou quase tirando Anaklusmos do bolso.

-Cala a boca. –sibilou e saiu também, na direção contrária de Luke.

Nico suspirou entediado. Desde que passara uma semana longe do Acampamento, havia refletido demais e agora se sentia uma avó conselheira. Era legal até, mas ele estava cansado demais pra solucionar os problemas alheios. Viagem nas sombras era maravilhosa mas o deixava muito cansado.

Luke sem querer chocou-se contra uma garota. Ele já ia pedindo desculpas quando notou quem era.

Annabeth Chase.

Logo, de todas as mulheres do planeta, justo Annabeth chocou-se contra ele. Por quê? Ele perguntara-se. Seus feitos haviam sido tão maus assim?

-Ah, é você. –disse rispidamente.

-Qual é o problema, Luke? –ela perguntou com raiva. –Sou heroína demais pra você? Boa demais?

-Na verdade, seu ego é grande demais. Eu não te suporto. –ele despejou. –Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu resolva te mandar pro Mundo Inferior do jeito mais rápido.

-E como faria?

-Abrindo um portal nas sombras? –Nico falou, intrometendo-se na conversa. –Bom dia, Annabeth. –abriu um sorriso, o que deixou Luke emburrado. –Ah, Luke. Se eu fosse você não chegaria perto do Jackson até amanhã, embora ele seja seu guardião, eu posso fazer isso pra que vocês não se matem.

-O que houve? –a loira perguntou pra Nico, olhando com raiva para Luke.

-Eu o beijei e ele gostou. –Luke disparou, logo em seguida ele e Nico começaram a gargalhar. –Brincadeira, sabidinha.

-Luke disse algumas coisas que não deveria e... Bem, Percy ta bravo e, não... –deu ênfase na negativa- Ele não quer ver ninguém. Nem mesmo você.

Annabeth deu as costas para os dois mais irritada que de costume. Como assim Luke havia beijado Percy? E como assim ele gostou? Tudo bem que eles riram depois, mas não era do feitio de diAngelo fazer piadas assim. Ela suspirou. Tinha que falar com Percy.

-Idiota. –ele murmurou, ao ver Percy flutuando na água a mais de horas.

-Deixa ele em paz. –Nico falou, mordendo a maçã verde. –Se quer um conselho, não mexa com Percy enquanto está na água. Você pode acabar no meio de um maremoto ou ser engolido por uma cratera no fundo do lago. –sorriu, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

-Você iria adorar, não é?

-Por que diz isso? –perguntou relaxado.

-Eu vi o jeito que olha pra ele, diAngelo. –Nico tensou os músculos, mas disfarçou mastigando a mação devagar.

-Não faço ideia de onde tirou isso. Considero Percy meu irmão, embora ele seja meu primo. E você só está com ciúmes. –sorriu, virando o jogo contra Luke. –Se quer mesmo saber, eu nunca olhei Percy de outro jeito que não seja fraternal, e embora eu admita que ele é atraente, nunca senti nada além disso.

Luke encarou o garoto saindo da água, a água escorrendo por seu corpo molhado, os quadris se mexendo levemente e os cabelos grudados no rosto.

Percy libertava seus mais promíscuos desejos.

Ele sentiu a entreperna arder e engoliu em seco diante do olhar sarrista de Nico. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele saiu de perto, deixando-os a sós.

-E aí? Melhor? –Nico perguntou. Percy sorriu ao reparar pela milésima vez que Nico sempre o cumprimentava assim.

-Muito. Vou treinar.

-E o jantar? –ergueu a sobrancelha. Percy bufou.

-Não to com fome. Fala pro Luke me encontrar na arena, eu tenho que ficar de olho naquele imbecil. –suspirou e fechou os olhos, se concentrando na paz interior. Não conseguindo, deu as costas a um Nico curioso e marchou para a arena.

-Percy! –Annabeth desceu colina abaixo agitando seus cabelos presos no alto da cabeça e sorrindo. –Ei, tava querendo falar com você.

-Eu to meio ocupado agora. Além de que...

-Eu já sei. Nico me contou. –Percy gelou, ficou pállido e depois foi corando. –Ele disse que Luke falou umas coisas idiotas e te deixou com raiva. –ele relaxou na mesma hora, soltando a respiração. –Mas o engraçado é que Luke brincou dizendo que te beijou e... você gostou. –Percy corou fortemente, mas a loira não percebeu isso, abraçando-o. –Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, ele não saberia te beijar tão bem quanto eu.

E colou suas bocas, beijando-o freneticamente. Foi aí que Percy reparou como Annabeth estava enganada.

Castellan beijava muito melhor que Chase ou Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ele se afastou de Annabeth, abaixando a cabeça. Não merecia o amor daquela garota. Foi aí que reparou em Luke sem camisa encostado nos bonecos da arena observando-os com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele passou os olhos pelo corpo de Percy e mordeu o lábio dissimuladamente, mas foi suficiente pra fazer Percy imaginar como seria provar daquele sabor de novo. Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Percy, ta tudo bem?

-To, eu só... Eu preciso treinar pra esfriar a cabeça, você me encontra depois, ta? No riacho, às nove. –sorriu com picardia e ela corou. –Quanto menos roupa, melhor. –sussurrou, mas Luke ouviu. Annabeth deu uma risada baixa que fez os punhos do garoto loiro fecharem-se. Ela se afastou correndo, ainda sem notar que Luke estava lá, encarando Percy com uma fome voraz nos olhos.

-Me chamou? –Luke disse.

-Sim. –tirou Anaklusmos do bolso e destampou-a.

-Com saudades? –sorriu irônico.

-Na verdade, caso você não se lembre, é um recém-nascido dos mortos destinado a tortura eterna por ter ajudado em uma guerra com os deuses. –sorriu presunçoso. –E infelizmente, cabe a mim a função de vigiá-lo para que não repita o erro. –aproximou-se e pôs a espada no pescoço dele. –Espada em riste, vamos lutar. –falou sério.

Não havia raiva em sua voz, nem espírito de competição no ar. Ele apenas queria ver se Luke sabia lutar como antes. Mas claro que suas palavras afetaram Luke. Ele sentiu uma pontada de dor tão grande que esforçou-se pra não mostrar porque se aquilo o assustava, ele não queria saber o que Percy pensaria dele.

-Ok. –ele respondeu e sacou a espada.

Eles lutaram por horas, até o sol se pôr. Então, com um golpe final, Luke desarmou Percy e ele caiu no chão, com Luke flexionando os braços em volta dele pra não encostar seus corpos. Percy ofegava cansado e suado. Luke o viu fechar os olhos e riu.

-Não pense que isso é um convite pra me beijar, idiota. –respirou fundo. –Eu to cansado.

-Tudo em você é um convite pra um beijo. –flexionou os braços e abaixou, mordendo a orelha dele. –Eu vou te enlouquecer, melhor do que aquela corujinha depenada que você chama de namorada. –Percy abriu os olhos. –E vai chegar uma hora que vai ser impossível você me negar. –Percy riu, mas por dentro seu corpo ardia.

"Nico tem razão", pensou. "Ele me controla como uma puta".

-Ta, Luke. Que seja. Eu tenho que ir.

Ele entrou no chuveiro do chalé com a entreperna pegando fogo. A água gelada o fez gemer baixo quando tocou sua ereção, mas isso não foi suficiente prra baixá-la. Ele suspirou alto.

-Imprestável. –socou a parede. –Eu ainda vou te matar, Castellan.

-Falando sozinho, Percy? –Nico apareceu dentro do banheiro. Percy gritou e depois relaxou. Nico riu, encostando na pia de mármore. O vidro ondulado impedia a visão de Nico, mas mesmo assim ele levantou a vista quando viu porque Percy estava tão irritado com Castellan. –Francamente, Percy, se ele te excita tanto...

-Ele não me excita! –gritou.

-Que seja. Annabeth me mandou avisar que tem umas tarefas pendentes e não pode ir ao seu encontro. –ele suspirou. Não de decepção. Mas porque teria de aguentar Luke por mais tempo.

-Por que justo eu? –saiu do banheiro com cara de cachorro perdido, fazendo Nico rir.

-Se você colocar uma roupa, talvez eu explique.

-Você parece meu pai. –Percy falou depois de vinte minutos olhando Nico franzir a testa cada vez que olhava pros desenhos de Luke na parede.

Nico riu. –Seu pai? Achei que parecesse com o meu.

-Você se preocupa muito pelos outros. Isso não é típico do Senhor dos Mortos.

Nico olhou pra Castellan desenhando algo em uma mesa distante.

-Você deveria falar com ele. –sussurrou.

-Ta louco? Eu nem tenho nada pra falar.

-Tem, sim. Chegar em um acordo. –ele suspirou.

-Ele não vai aceitar.

-Ele ta te manipulando, Percy. Ta jogando sujo e você ta caindo feio.

Percy não tinha escolha. Se ele queria uma vida amorosa tranquila com Annabeth e não ser punido eternamente por Megera -uma das três Fúrias que castigava aos infiéis-,ele teria que chegar em um acordo com Luke.

-Ok, vamos tentar uma trégua. -ele disse, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

"A esperança é a última que morre", pensou ironicamente. Todos sabiam que a esperança era uma merda, porque, como provada durante a Guerra dos Titãs, ela estava mais para uma desgraça do que uma benção.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy havia decidido que sua vida não poderia piorar. Então ele suspirou e levantou-se. Luke olhou pra ele e voltou a se concentrar no desenho. Nico olhou-o encorajando-o. Ele caminhou até Luke e sentou-se na frente dele. Nico desapareceu e ele estremeceu. Sozinho com Castellan... isso não era nem de longe boa coisa.

-Precisa de ajuda pra se declarar, Jackson? –Percy bufou e Luke levantou os olhos, sorrindo presunçoso. As pernas de Percy bambearam e ele agradeceu por estar sentado.

-Eu quero propôr um acordo de paz. –Luke ergueu as sobrancelhas e se esforçou pra não rir, mas acabou soltando uma gargalhada.

-Isso tudo é porque ta com medo de ceder? –Percy revirou os olhos.

-Você é impossível. Eu to falando sério. É o seguinte: você me deixa no meu canto e em troca dou algo que você queira. –Luke olhou divertido. –Não to falando disso. –o loiro fez cara de desapontado.

-Ok, algo que eu quero... –suspirou. –Eu não preciso de nada. Então, acordo não feito. –Percy mordeu o interior das bochechas pra não gemer quando Luke arrancou a camisa. –Ta calor aqui, né?

-Exibido. –murmurou. Luke suspirou fundo.

-Olha, isso não vai funcionar. Sabe que é impossível te deixar em paz.

-Luke, eu preciso de paz. Eu amo a Annabeth e me sinto mal por...

-Você nem fez nada demais, se ta sentindo tanta culpa, é porque significou mais do que admite. –Percy abaixou os olhos. Ele não admitiria, mas Castellan estava certo.

-Ok... Foi bom. Satisfeito?

-Não. Admita que você ficou com vontade de fazer de novo. –encarou-o com aqueles olhos perversos vagando pelo corpo de Percy.

Percy corou fortemente. –Eu não... –ele guaguejou e Luke sorriu.

-Ok, não diga. Você sabe que é verdade. –Luke se levantou e Percy amaldiçoou seu corpo por ser tão frágil. Luke apenas espreguiçou-se e foi suficiente pra ele ter o probleminha de novo... Ele levantou-se e andou rápido pro banheiro, tirando a roupa. Na pressa, esqueceu a porta aberta e Luke entrou.

-Tomando banho de novo? –Percy cobriu-se com a toalha. –Eu já vi. Na festa. Eu me lembro.

-Mas eu não.

-Quer saber o que houve naquela noite, Percy? –Luke o encostou na parede. Ele lambeu o pescoço do garoto. –Você me implorou como uma garotinha pra te foder.

Percy ficou branco e abriu a boca. –Eu nunca faria isso...

-Você implorou pra ser fodido, Percy. –ele apertou o membro dele e Percy soltou um gemido rouco, com os olhos fechados. –Mas eu disse que só faria isso se você pedisse de novo... Sóbrio.

Percy gemeu mais alto ao sentir Luke massageando seu membro. O loiro sorriu e mordeu os lábios do moreno.

-Eu odeio quando você faz isso. –Percy disse entre gemidos.

-Isso o quê? –apertou a ponta e ele quase gritou. Afastou Luke e respirou fundo.

Ele jogou Luke para fora do banheiro. -Eu odeio o jeito que você me controla. –Luke sorriu presunçoso. –Mas não se preocupe. –Percy sorriu como um garoto travesso. –A vingança é amarga, Castellan.

E fechou a porta. Luke sentou-se na mesa, pensando que arranjou motivos suficientes pra voltar ao Submundo.

-Pelo menos ele não vai arrancar seu pau. –Nico falou, aparecendo ao lado dele. Luke suspirou.

-Ele vai fazer algo muito pior com meu pau. –Nico riu, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

-Você não presta, Castellan.

-Nem você, diAngelo. –sorriu como se fosse companheiro de crime de Nico.

E de fato, ele era.

* * *

Percy quase não conseguia dormir e estava indo mal nos treinos. Não podia olhar pra Luke, e não o faria nem por mil dracmas. O orgulho dele era enorme. Mas se havia outro motivo pra não olhar pra Luke, era que Percy não queria desejá-lo do jeito que fazia.

Nico não parecia preocupado, mas Annabeth estava a ponto de chamar sua mãe para revolucionar o Olimpo e salvar Jackson de Castellan.

-Annabeth, não tem a ver com Luke. –Percy mentiu pela enésima vez.

-Não minta pra mim. O que ele fez? –Percy suspirou cansado.

-Até mais. –ela segurou no braço dele.

-Percy, não quero passar por isso de novo. Ver tudo a nossa volta desmoronando enquanto apenas nos afastamos.

-Só porque não transamos mais estamos nos afastando? Como você é sensível, Annabeth.

Claro que não era por causa do sexo, mas Percy não deixou que Annabeth terminasse. Ele entrou no chalé e sentiu o ar quente envolver-lhe, mas continuava com a pele fria. Ele se jogou na cama e suspirou, franzindo o rosto quando sentiu as costas doer.

Nico estava resolvendo problemas na Ásia, seu pai também estava com problemas em seu reino –uma crise familiar com Anfitrite- e ele não podia contar com ninguém mais. Era apenas ele e Luke, e particularmente, isso não era nem um pouco legal pra ele. Ter aquele pedaço de deus –literalmente- perambulando sem roupa pelo chalé apenas para provocá-lo. Luke fazia de tudo pra deixar sua vida miserável pior do que já estava.

-Isso deve ser algum castigo dos deuses. –murmurou e Luke riu ao passar perto dele.

-Continua falando sozinho, Percy? –ele se virou de boca pra baixo no coxão e tampou os ouvidos, tentando se concentrar em sua respiração, que por acaso estava rápida demais. A pulsação estava forte e por mais que odiasse isso, o cheiro de Luke de alguma forma estava em seus lençóis. Ele levantou-se abruptamente.

-Por que minha cama está com seu cheiro? –Luke sorriu com o canto da boca, aquele brilho travesso no olhar.

-Já conhece meu cheiro, Percy? –ele se segurou pra não rir.

-Claro, eu farejo monstros, esqueceu? –Luke fechou a cara.

-Virou sátiro agora?

-Bem que eu queria, talvez você me deixasse em paz porque zoofilia é crime.

Luke sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente pro lago. –Você nunca muda. –revirou os olhos. Então, Nico apareceu pela porta.

-É a primeira vez que te vejo usando uma porta. –Luke comentou.

-Eu sempre uso portas. –ele respondeu.

-Portais. –Percy retrucou.

-São a mesma coisa.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Luke e os dois jogaram Batalha Naval por algum tempo, até que se cansaram e Nico arrastou Percy pra trás do chalé.

-E aí?

-Como se você não tivesse visto tudo. –ele retrucou.

-Não deu certo?

-Nico, o que exatamente nós fizemos naquela festa? –Percy perguntou depois de muito tempo encarando o chão. Nico empalideceu mas recobrou a pose. –É verdade?

-Ah, cara... Deixa pra lá, a gente tava bêbado. –Percy levou as mãos a cabeça.

-Ele ta me ameaçando com isso, praticamente!

-Percy, ele foi até bonzinho, admita. Seria muito pior se ele tivesse atendido ao seu... hmm inusitado pedido. –Percy abriu a boca.

-Bonzinho? Você chama "me deixar louco" de bonzinho?

Nico riu. –É fácil. Faça ele ficar louco.

-Eu não sou um garoto de programa, Nico. E outra: ele já é louco.

-Ah, então você será usado e abusado por ele. -Percy quase desmaiou e Nico o segurou. –Que sensível. –ele ironizou. –Você matou quase todos os tipos de monstros existentes e fica com medo de um ex-morto?

-Não é um ex-morto. É Luke Castellan.

-Pra mim é a mesma coisa.

-Claro, você mora com mortos, eu me esqueci.

-Tenho uma boa notícia pra você. –disparou. –A gente vai viajar por duas semanas. –entregou uma folha de roteiro de viagem pra Percy, que se limitou a revirar os olhos e bufar.

-Claro, com aquele cleptomaníaco junto.

-Na verdade, não. Eu falei com Zeus e Annabeth vai se encarregar de Luke por esse tempo, enquanto nos divertimos...

-Fazendo visitas aos mortos? –Nico fechou a cara. –Fala sério, porque eles me fariam esse favor?

-Porque eu pedi. –Nico falou sério.

-É o novo queridinho deles?

-Na verdade, eles têm medo de mim e não admitem. –um raio o atingiu a cinco centímetros do rosto.

-Como ia dizendo? –Percy falou e Nico riu.

-Você vem ou não? –ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e Nico resolveu jogar melhor com ele. –Eu te ajudo a colocar o Castellan na linha.

O sorriso travesso e o brilho vermelho nos olhos de Nico fizeram Percy concordar na mesma hora.

-Claro, por que não?

Quando deram a notícia pra Luke no dia seguinte, ele apenas olhou pro teto, como já estava fazendo antes de ser incomodado.

-Legal, boa viagem.

Claro que era pura atuação porque quando Percy estava terminando de fazer as malas, ele entrou no quarto sem avisar e o jogou na cama, beijando-o com fúria e resfregando seus corpos ao máximo. A língua dele invadiu a boca de Percy e o calor do corpo de Luke fazia o garoto do mar gemer. Luke apertou a coxa de Percy, cravando suas unhas ao máximo.

-Se ele tocar em você com segundas intenções, eu o mato. Ouviu? –sussurrou no ouvido de Percy, que apenas assentiu engolindo em seco. Luke saiu do quarto e Percy ficou ali, sem reação.

-Essa viagem será a minha salvação. –ele disse depois de minutos. Fechou a mala e saiu pela janela. Ao chegar na entrada do Acampamento ele viu Nico esperando-o com um camionete verde-escuro e óculos aviador. Percy riu e entrou.

-E aí? Pra onde vamos?

-Cassino Lótus. –Percy ofegou.

-O quê? Mas...

-Não acontece nada se souber como usar, além do mais, eles me conhecem. –Percy cruzou os braços, fazendo Nico rir.

-Você fica uma gracinha irritado. –Percy revirou os olhos. –Foi a Annabeth que disse.

-Ah, merda! –ele quase gritou quando a viu descer a colina com raiva.

-Não se despediu de sua namorada? –Nico argueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu tava ocupado demais tentando fugir do Luke.

-Não deu certo. –ele disse quando viu Luke descer atrás de Annabeth.

-O que eu fiz de errado? –ele repetiu pela milésima vez desde que Luke voltou à vida.

-Não ia se despedir, Cabeça de Alga? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Eu só vim colocar as malas. –ele respondeu nervoso. Luke chegou logo atrás dele e ele sentiu vontade de sair correndo gritando, mas se conteve.

-Tenho uma coisa pra você. Vou colocar lá atrás. –enquanto ela remexia no bagageiro, Luke o agarrou por trás e ele soltou o ar que guardava abruptamente.

-Não ia se despedir de mim também? –sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Hm? –Percy falou inaudivelmente. Luke riu baixinho.

-Vai sentir minha falta? –apertou o traseiro de Percy e mordeu seu pescoço. Percy gemeu baixo. –Acho que isso foi um sim. –Annabeth saiu de trás da camionete e eles se separaram.

-Agora podemos ir? –Nico falou, observando o olhar constrangido de Percy pelo retrovisor.

-Sim. –Annabeth sorriu e o beijou nos lábios, demorando mais do que o necessário. –Vai sentir minha falta? –ele sentiu os dedos de Luke em suas costas, por baixo de sua camisa e se arrepiou. –Talvez. –ele disse mais pra Luke do que pra Annabeth. Ele sorriu misterioso pra ela e a loira beijou-o outra vez.

-Eu te amo. –Luke se afastou deles e então ele sentiu a culpa o abater.

-Eu também. –entrou na camionete e suspirou, colocando o cinto e limpando os olhos. –Vamos embora antes que eu decida me matar antes dessa viagem acabar.

Em geral, Nico ria diante do senso mortal que Percy tinha da vida. Mas agora, ele apenas sentiu pena do garoto. Percy estava fazendo o possível pra esconder o que sentia por Luke, mas não conseguia. E tinha medo de machucar Annabeh, por mais que Luke insistisse que Annabeth era manipuladora, Percy não conseguia deixá-la. Ele sentia tanta culpa que estava enlouquecendo.

-Dorme um pouco. –ele fechou os olhos.

Para ele, dormir era bem legal antes de descobrir ser um meio-sangue. Atualmente ele detestava todos os segundos que passava dormindo. Detestava mais ainda porque, na maioria deles, Castellan estava lá, com aquele cabelo loiro perfeito, aqueles lindos olhos azuis, aquele sorriso maldoso e traiçoeiro, e aquele corpo...

"Oh, que corpo", Percy não resistiu ao comentário inconsciente. Claro, porque tudo nele já estava, INCONSCIENTEMENTE, se acostumando a Luke e seu jeito divinamente irresistível de existir.

* * *

_**Hey, people! Voltei com essa historinha louca. Pegação tá em alta aqui. Mas esperem porque vai PIORAR (seéquevcsmeentendem). **_

_**Gostaria de aproveitar pra divulgar minha outra fic. É nova, mas eu to sempre atualizando então vcs não vão ficar na mão. O link está logo abaixo e é uma Nico x Percy cheia de mistérios... (musiquinha do tubarão).**_

_**Enfim, reviews, people, e obrigada pelos elogios anteriores. Beijos, beijos. :)**_

__**Link: s/9047321/1/Jealous-and-Possession**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico dirigia em silêncio enquanto Percy dormia. Ele ligou o rádio em uma estação qualquer e suspirou. Sentia falta de estar no Mundo Inferior. Percy era seu melhor amigo, mas ele era inocente demais e tinha que ajudá-lo a superar isso. Então o mundo dos mortos teria que esperar.

Eles chegaram ao Cassino e Nico chamou Percy.

-Bem-vindo ao mundo dos Acordados. –sorriu ao se lembrar do que havia dito a Percy ao retornarem de sua primeira viagem pacífica ao Mundo Inferior: "Bem-vindo ao Mundo dos Vivos".

-Já? –suspirou. Eles subiram e se instalaram nos quartos. Percy não tinha vontade nenhuma em descer para jogar qualquer coisa ou comer. –Olha, Nico, eu confio no seu pai, mas esse lugar me traz más recordações.

-Por que de alguma forma te lembra que foi Luke quem o trouxe aqui, indiretamente?

-É. –suspirou. –E não quero pensar naquele cretino.

Nico riu. –Vou te explicar uma coisa, vem aqui. –Percy sentou-se na frente de Nico, que suspirou bem fundo antes de começar. –Você não gosta da Annabeth, Percy.

-Não? -ele perguntou, indeciso se confirmar ou não.

-Por que ainda está com ela?

-Porque eu a machuquei demais e eu tinha prometido que nunca faria isso. E foi tudo culpa do Luke...

-Tira o Luke da história, Percy. Annabeth também não gosta de você.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Seu coração havia parado por um milésimo e ele sentiu um leve formigamento nas pontas dos dedos. –Do que ta falando?

-Eu vou te mostrar. –Nico abriu um círculo escuro no ar, como se fosse uma Mensagem de íris, mas era diferente. Quem estava do outro lado não podia vê-los. E o que Percy viu o deixou destroçado. Annabeth beijava um cara.

Ele nunca imaginou que ela pudesse traí-lo. Ele ofegou, sem conseguir pronunciar palavras. Os gritos de Annabeth e do garoto o deixavam surdo aos acontecimentos alheios e aquela visão ofuscava seus sentidos. Ele queria despedaçá-la, cortar seu corpo em tirinhas pequenas. Todo aquele tempo se sentindo mau por ter beijado Luke, e assim que partia, Annabeth se jogava nos braços de outro? –ele limpou as lágrimas e levantou-se. Sentia seu corpo leve, como se fosse levantado por uma grande mãe e estivesse a ponto de cair. Ele sentia-se caindo, suas pernas já estavam falhando. Um movimento da mãe de Nico fechou a porta.

-Desde quando? –Percy perguntou.

-Desde que Sally se foi e você se afastou um pouco. Eu sei, foi egoísmo da parte dela.

Percy se jogou na cama. –Eu quero morrer. –ele anunciou depois de duas horas.

-Não se preocupe, eu te visito todos os dias. –Percy sorriu.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

-Pense bem: talvez já fosse a garotinha do Luke.

-Ah, eca. –ele contraiu o rosto.

-Você gostou da ideia, admite. –Percy riu.

-Na verdade, não. Odeio ser controlado.

-E gosta de controlar?

-Sim. Eu e Annabeth não somos tão diferentes.

-Vocês são diferentes, sim. Você nunca trairia seus amigos como ela fez com Luke. -a voz de Nico assumiu um tom baixo e encolerizado.

-Do que ta falando? -ele sussurrou.

-Eu descobri uma coisa horrível, Percy. –suspirou fundo. –Annabeth fez Perséfone convencer os juízes de que Luke deveria ir para os Campos da Punição.

Percy sentou-se. –Eu não acredito que ela teve coragem de fazer isso, mesmo depois de Luke ter praticado salvado todo mundo!

-Achei que odiasse ele.

-E eu odeio. Não coloco na minha cabeça que Luke foi enganado por Cronos, porque ele sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Mas no final ele fez a escolha certa. E Annabeth estava lá, ela viu o quanto ele tentou nos salvar, o quanto ele se arrependeu de ter se juntado a Cronos.

-Annabeth não é tão boa quanto você pensa, Percy. Ela é manipuladora demais. É por isso que Luke a trata tão mal desde que voltou. Annabeth estava no julgamento dele.

Percysentou na cama. Aquela garota era impossível. Uma falsa, frígida... Ele se achava um monstro por pensar em Luke e ela o traía, assim como seus amigos.

-Como ela pôde? Eu achei que...

-Sabe o que vai fazer? -Percy sorriu misterioso.

-Saber eu sei, mas ainda não sei quem vai ser minha pobre vítima.

-Eu. -Nico falou calmamente.

-Como?

-Simples. Você tem que se vingar dela, certo. Aproveita e já fica com o amor da sua vida. -ele fez uma careta de desagrado. -Mas você precisa aprender a controlar Castellan. E eu vou te ensinar isso, do jeito menos teórico possível. -falou malicioso.

-Eu não sinto nada por você, Nico. –o garoto bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Me engana que eu gosto. –ele pôs a espada no chão e se levantou. Estava cansado de ser o santo conselheiro. Ele também queria uma vingancinha particular contra Luke, então os dois sairiam beneficiados. –Quer vingança ou não?

-Claro. –sorriu, avançando na direção de Nico e rasgando sua blusa. –Mas isso vai ser segredo. –e atacou a boca de diAngelo.

A boca de Nico tinha sabor de terra, mas não pense que isso era como comer areia, porque nem de longe as areias teriam um gosto tão bom. Percy gemeu ao sentir aquele sabor invadir seus sentidos. Ele sentiu-se atordoado, perdido e flutuando. Beijar Nico era muito melhor do que ele pensara... Quer dizer, ele nunca pensara nisso a não ser quinze segundos atrás, antes de se perder em pensamentos promíscuos com o corpo de Nico em cima do seu.

Espera, ele nem notou isso?

-Tem certeza? Quer dizer, você pode se apaixonar por mim. –Nico mordeu seu pescoço devagar. Percy gemeu quase choramingando.

-Não seria uma má ideia. –Nico cravou suas unhas nas coxas de Percy.

-Você não está controlando. –Nico murmurou e o beijou de novo. Percy riu e o jogou para baixo, mordendo o pescoço de Nico. Ele baixou sua boca e apertou as costas magras de Nico, baixando por sua cintura. Seus dedos pararam nas coxas do garoto e ele estava vermelho, não de vergonha. Ele estava "animado", digamos.

Percy arqueou a sobrancelha, e normalmente, você coraria ou esconderia o rosto diante daquele olhar travesso, mas Nico era bem mais travesso que Percy, então ele apenas mordeu a boca, contemplando a visão de Percy sem camisa prestes a fazer algo pelo qual ele jurou que apenas a sua namorada faria, e na hora certa.

O problema era que toda a moral de Nico se esvaíra no momento em que ele se embebedou naquela festa. Os valores se esvaíram também, e ele só conseguia pensar no quão bom era a língua de Percy contornando seu membro. Ele ainda não estava completamente duro, mas os espamos que percorriam sua coluna o deixavam atordoado.

Percy fazia barulhos obscenos com a boca e Nico apenas podia pensar que era melhor não olhar pra baixo, porque provavelmente morreria ao ver o rosto perfeitamente perverso de Jackson.

Ele não podia negar que já se sentira atraído por Percy. E quem não se sentiria? Ele era como um manjar dos deuses. Aqueles lábios fazendo beicinho cada vez que algo não lhe agradava. E mesmo quando estava bravo, ele parecia terno.

Bem, exceto quando estava com Anaklusmos na mão, aí já era outra história.

Mas essa excitação nunca o incomodou, então ele nunca deu em cima de Percy. Ele era apenas o amigo bonito que você não se importa em observar. E Percy, por outro lado, achou que não sentia atração por Nico, mas bastou pressionar e ele mudou de ideia. Não dava pra negar que diAngelo deveria ser parente de Eros... ou Afrodite.

Era uma beleza estranha, porque nem todo mundo reparava. Eles o olhavam e diziam que o garoto provavelmente era gótico e tinha fetiche pela morte. Na verdade, controlar água e controlar sombras eram a mesma coisa, apenas com a diferença de que o pai de Percy era um cara legal e o pai de Nico era um cara estranho.

Então todo mundo achava que Percy Jackson era poderoso e fodástico, enquanto Nico diAngelo era poderoso e perigoso.

-Espera. -Nico interrompeu-o. Percy bufou.

-Vai me dizer que você é virgem e precisamos ir devagar? -Nico deu-lhe um tapa na cara e Percy mordeu a boca. -Você fica tão sexy com essa carinha de indignado. -Nico não conteve a risada.

-Seu idiota. Me escute.

-Sou todo ouvidos, doce. -ele brincou. Nico bufou outra vez.

-Sem emoções. -Percy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Está com medo de se apaixonar por mim?

-Na verdade, é o contrário. Entenda, Percy, você não me faz sentir nada além de um volume entre as pernas, então estou livre dessa merda de sentimentos. Mas você é muito inocente e emocional. -Percy rolou os olhos.

-Não diminua meu ego, você sabe como os filhos de Poseidon são.

-Sim, o ego olimpiano. -ele rolou os olhos. -Certo, sem envolvimentos, por favor. -Percy voltou a atacar seu corpo.

-Como queira, Nico. -falou rouco. Sua boca estava nas partes baixas do garoto novamente. Ele estava muito concentrado no sabor de Nico pra reparar que o garoto quase não se aguentava e estava a ponto de chorar. Sem reparar, ele havia acelerado.

-Ahhh! –ele gritou alto quando Percy começou a ir rápido. Ele se agarrou nos cabelos dele e elevou os quadris. Percy cravou as unhas na cintura do garoto e deixou que sua boca fosse preenchida pelo membro do garoto.

Era terrivelmente cruel o jeito como ele fazia aquilo. Era embriagador. O cheiro de brisa marítima saindo de seus poros e as gotinhas de suor que escorriam por sua pele. Nico o puxou antes que ele pudesse enlouquecê-lo e agarrou seus cabelos, beijando-o com uma fome avassaladora. Ele jogou Percy na cama e mordeu a orelha dele.

-Acha que pode me controlar, Perseu? –Percy gemeu audivelmente quando Nico apertou algo entre suas coxas. Ao estralar os dedos, suas ropas haviam sumido. –Vai ter que se esforçar bem mais... Aposto que Luke te deixou com as calças molhadas. Você não tem controle nenhum. –Percy sentiu raiva, misturada a excitação. A voz rouca e grave de Nico em seu ouvido. Seus olhos negros tremeluziam e ás vezes pareciam vermelhos. Ele chegou a pensar que aquele não fosse Nico, mas o sorriso desdenhoso o fez lembrar quem estava ali. Ele sorriu, copiando a máscara de desprezo de Nico.

-Quem está por baixo controla melhor. Nunca ouviu isso? –segurou no queixo de Nico e sugou seus lábios, mordendo-os com tanto afinco que sangraram. Nico passou a língua. A dor o excitava. Percy apertou suas nádegas e ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Sua teoria é completamente inválida. –ele resfregou suas ereções. -Vai me foder, Perseu? –ele sussurrou e Percy grunhiu ao encarar a pele levemente suada de Nico. Ele deveria ser algum filho perdido de Eros. Certamente, ele seria o deus do prazer. O garoto nublava seus pensamentos.

Certo, ele não estava apaixonado. Talvez embriagado, entorpecido, hipnotizado e luxurioso. Não apaixonado. Esse era o posto de Luke. Mas por enquanto, ele aproveitaria sua festa com Nico.

-Ah, sim. E você vai se arrepender por ter me provocado, diAngelo. –ele não esperou por sinal e penetrou Nico, assim que o jogou boca abaixo na cama. O garoto gemeu, mordendo o travesseiro. –Se sente no controle agora? –ele meteu com força pra dentro de Nico, que grunhiu e deixou uma lágrima escapar. Percy estava com tanta raiva que não se intimidou por isso. Nico o excitara, lhe deixara fora de si e pagaria por ter se intrometido tão a fundo na sua cabeça.

-Ahhh, mais devagaaar. –Nico gemia. Percy o agarrou pelos braços e os segurou com apenas uma mão. A outra mão ele fez Nico levantar os quadris. Sentia o corpo formigar, mas não conseguia parar Jackson. Cada vez que Percy envestia fundo nele, sentia vontade de gritar para que fosse mais forte.

Não que Percy não estivesse sendo bruto o suficiente, mas Nico adorava ser controlado na cama. E Percy notou isso assim que Nico gritou de excitação, e não de dor quando ele mordeu seu ombro direito. Ele tinha mordidas por todo o pescoço, mas simplesmente não implorava e aquilo deixava Percy mais duro do que já estava. Ele puxou os cabelos de Nico e o fez levantar a cabeça. Ele ofegava e gemia. Percy reprimiu um grunhido grutural e Nico sorriu.

-Você pode estar me fodendo, mas eu ainda controlo você. –Percy puxou mais seu cabelo e o beijou, quase arrancando sua cabeça.

-É impossível resisitir a você. –ele sussurrou e Nico estremeceu. –Tudo bem, da próxima vez eu te fodo pela frente. –ele lambeu o rosto de Nico e mordeu sua bochecha, traçando o contorno até o pescoço dele e chupou com afinco atrás de sua orelha. –Ponto fraco?

-Hmm. –ele ronronou. Então ele abriu mais as pernas e elevou os quadris, pegando Percy de surpresa. Ele estava se contendo, mas a visão daquelas nádegas brancas pedindo para serem golpeadas o deixou faminto. Ele soltou Nico e o penetrou mais rápido. Nico estava a ponto de gozar, e contraiu as nádegas em volta do membro de Percy. O garoto jogou a cabeça pra trás e gritou. Ele caiu em cima de Nico e rolou pro lado, exausto.

-Você é louco. Essa ideia foi absurda e...

E? -Nico arqueou a sobrancelha de um jeito sexy.

-E você é uma perdição. Mau sinal. -Nico apenas se arrastou até o banheiro, passando a mão nos cabelos e riu. Percy jogou um travesseiro nele.

-Isso, provoca. Vai ter troco. -ele mostrou a língua pra Percy. -Você é louco.

-Ta, mas eu ainda te controlo. –ele riu e fechou a porta com chave.

"Que bom que ele se lembrou disso", Percy pensou. "Eu arrombaria a porta de qualquer jeito mesmo".

Cansado demais, ele fechou os olhos. O barulho da água caindo o fez relaxar. Ele sorriu divertido e concentrou-se no jato, acertando Nico no rosto. Mesmo sem estar vendo, ele ouviu o grito de surpresa de Nico. A porta abriu-se e ele rolou pro lado, gargalhando até não poder mais. Nico amarrou suas mãos com as sombras. Percy mordeu os lábios.

-Atrevido? -o olhar de enfado de Nico era bem visível. -Vai fazer o quê, meu anjo? -ele brincou o sobrenome do garoto. DiAngelo bufou.

-Você não tem conserto.

-Descobriu tarde demais, amor. -eles riram e Nico soltou-o.

Ele deveria estar consertando-o, não levando-o a maus caminhos. Mas fazer o quê, ele inteiro era um mau caminho.

DiAngelo era uma má influência e se orgulhava disso.

* * *

_**Não se preocupem, não haverá envolvimentos entre os dois, mas vai rolar muitas safadezas. haueaheuahe  
Enfim, divirtam-se e reviews. Beijos, beijos. :***_


	9. Chapter 9

No sonho, Percy era um ser invisível que observava Luke, sentado na mesa com a mão apoiando o queixo e observando alguns rabiscos. Annabeth estava do outro lado da mesa, o mais longe possível e lia um livro –provavelmente de arquitetura- com a cara mais emburrada que ele já tinha visto na vida.

Luke estava com o semblante caído e não conseguia se concentrar em qualquer que fosse a sua tarefa. Volta e meia ele olhava pra Annabeth e fechava a cara numa carranca de ódio. Como era de noite e a visão estava clara, Percy supôs que aquilo foi o que eles fizeram durante toda a tarde.

Daí a visão mudou e ficou tudo escuro. Luke estava deitado na grama, perto do lago, e seus pés tocavam água, chegando até os joelhos. Ele suspirava e tentava contar as estrelas.

-Luke, pra dentro! –Annabeth gritou e ele girou os olhos. –Eu disse agora! –ele continuou ignorando-a, e por fim ela resolveu se sentar na porta do chalé, esperando que ele entrasse. Mas ele não entrou, apenas ficou observando as estrelas pelo que provavelmente foi a noite inteira. Percy acordou suado e ouvindo o barulho de festa do Hotel e Cassino Lótus. Nico estava deitado de costas pro chão, alisando a espada de ferro estígio. Os olhos dele brilhavam. Percy concordou mentalmente que seria melhor passar bem longe daquilo. Ele se levantou da cama e tomou um banho. Não sentia sono, agora estava preocupado por Luke. Annabeth era rígida e frígida demais pra entender que embora ele não prestasse, ainda tinha sentimentos e precisava de um tempo sozinho.

Ele suspirou pesado. Talvez Annabeth não entendesse de sentimentos, apenas de razão e estratégia. Ele colocou a cabeça em baixo da torneira de água gelada, como sempre fazia e respirou fundo, deixando os cabelos molharem. Levantou a cabeça e olhou pro espelho, encontrando o rosto de Nico logo atrás dele. Um rosto pálido com olheiras fundas e e cabelos desgrenhados. Havia um sorriso maldoso e um brilho avermelhado em seus olhos castanho escuros. Parecia marrom, com aquelas flechinhas de vermelho-malde. Percy sobressaltou-se e ofegou. Ele não achou graça, mas riu.

-Você me assustou. –Nico deu um meio sorriso.

-Cansado?

-Na verdade, me sinto pronto pra estourar touros de bronze. –Nico sorriu travesso.

-Ótimo. –sussurrou e empurrou Percy pra parede, succionando seus lábios e lambendo-os.-Porque vai precisar de muita disposição. -Percy soltou o ar e o agarrou pela cintura, prensando-o contra a outra parede. O garoto gemeu quando seus membros se chocaram. O atrito acordou Percy de seu meio sono e ele sentiu o arrepio familiar, o cheiro de terra... Percy tinha na boca o gosto de menta, herdado dos beijos que Luke furtara dele. Ele separou seus rostos. –Eu vou tirar esse maldito gosto de Luke Castellan de você.

-Com ciúmes? –Percy mordeu os lábios do garoto.

-Eu sou meio possessivo. –apertou a ereção de Percy e ele jogou a cabeça pra trás. –Nessas duas semanas, você é apenas meu. Castellan não existe. –mordiscou com força os mamilos de Percy. –E eu vou te lembrar cada segundo quem está no comando.

Percy gemeu com a mão de Nico em sua ereção. Ele suspirava, suando e delirando. Nico contemplava o rosto do garoto com um sorriso travesso.

-Com certeza, ahhh, você ta no... –gemeu- ...comando.

Nico sorriu e o jogou no chão com violência, mordeu sua coxa e deslizou a língua até o membro de Percy. Nico deslizou a língua lentamente pela ponta e succionou, sentindo o gosto agridoce que tinha. Percy não aguentou e puxou os cabelos caracolados dele pra baixo, forçando-o a engolir tudo. Nico soltou um grunhido e começou a chupar mais forte. Ele não sabia como, mas fazer aquilo era a melhor sensação do mundo... Talvez porque Percy estivesse gritando o nome dele e isso elevasse seu ego às alturas, mas ele sentia vontade de chupá-lo cada vez mais.

-Hmmm, Nico. –ele chamou o garoto e ele levantou os olhos, ainda chupando-o. Percy jogou a cabeça pra trás. –Esquece, eu não deveria ter visto isso.

Nico riu e voltou a mordiscar e lamber. Percy o tirou dali antes que morresse torturado e o beijou com fúria, apertando as nádegas dele.

-Sabe que eu vou meter em você, não? –ele sussurrou enquanto mordia com força o pescoço de Nico.

-Uhum. –ele murmurou quase gemendo.

-Não ta doendo? –ele apertou com mais força o traseiro do garoto.

-Foda-se. –murmurou e Percy o jogou na cama, prendendo suas mãos na cabeceira da cama. Nico olhou pra ele indignado. –Ei, isso não vale. –Percy riu.

-Onde está o juiz? –Nico sorriu.

-Quando morrer, meu pai vai te julgar pessoalmente.

-Será que ele faz isso tão bem quanto você? –Percy perguntou em um sussurro rouco e Nico riu alto imaginando seu pai com um chicote não mãe, "punindo" o mau comportamento de Jackson.

-Isso o quê? -ele perguntou com tum tom inocente e uma cara travessa.

-Vai descobrir daqui a pouco. –ele começou a massagear o membro de Nico, ouvindo um constante ronronar da parte do garoto. Ele mordeu a boca forte. –Vai implorar, diAngelo?

-Nunca. –ele arqueou as costas quando Percy passou as unhas, raspando de leve.

-Eu não tenho pressa. –Nico tensionou os dedos dos pés e apertou os punhos. O rosto rosado de excitação, o corpo vermelho das mordidas e arranhões de Percy, sem contar que a palma da mão do garoto estava bem marcada em sua nádega pálida. Ele havia arranhado as costas do menino, esmagando a carne de Nico com suas mãos e mordendo qualquer pedaço de pele visível. Ou seja, tudo.

-O que você quer? –ele grunhiu.

-Peça. -Percy mordeu a boca, fazendo Nico desejar beijá-lo. Ele não queria acabar com seu ego, mas o corpo de Jackson era bem melhor do que seu orgulho.

-Me fode.

-Pede com jeitinho. –ele murmurou com cara de fofo, e Nico quase riu. Ele rolou os olhos.

-Vossa senhoria, poderia me dar a grande honra de ser fodido? –Percy caiu na gargalhada.

-Se você insiste. –Nico revirou os olhos outra vez. Por que, de todas as boas qualidades de Poseidon, ele tinha que ter herdado justamente o ego olimpiano?

-Convencido. –estava prestes a amaldiçoar Percy quando sentiu-o entrar abruptamente. –Ahhhh! Você não tem bons modos?

-Você ama que eu seja tão mal-educado. Admite, Nico. –o garoto enrolou as pernas na cintura de Percy e gritou. Percy estocou forte, fazendo-o abrir os olhos de surpresa, marejados de lágrimas. Ele mordeu os lábios, o rosto vermelho e os fios bagunçados escorrendo pela face, o suor grudando-os na testa. Percy gemeu. –Você fica bem mais bonitinho assim, Nico. Submetido.

-Cala a boca. –ele ofegou, quase desmaiando quando Percy agarrou seu traseiro com força e meteu até o fundo. –Ah, vai com calma, você vai me arrebentar.

-Essa é a intenção. –seus olhos brilharam de maldade e ele beijou Nico pelo resto da transa, impedindo o garoto sequer de gritar.

-Ta, dessa vez você comandou. –ele se contorceu na cama, com as costas doendo e ficou de boca pra baixo com o lençol enrolado apenas nos quadris. Percy começou a traçar o contorno de suas nádegas.

-Se eu fosse você, não ficaria assim enquanto eu estiver aqui. –Percy falou e Nico estremeceu.

-Ainda bem que eu não sou você.

Nico fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os de novo quando sentiu Percy desenrolar o lençol dele. Ele deitou logo atrás dele, e começou a desenhar barcos com os dedos nas costas de Nico. Ele fazia as ondas do mar e descia até as nádegas de Nico, que se contorcia levemente, ronronando como um gatinho. Ele começou a chupar o pescoço do garoto e fechou os olhos, enquanto massageava as nádegas dele.

-Hmm, Percy, agora não. –ele murmurou vinte minutos depois, quando os dedos de Percy já estavam em suas coxas, abrindo as pernas dele.

-Que mau amante você é. Vai me deixar com vontade? –abraçou Nico por trás, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. O garoto ofegou com o peso do corpo de Percy e suspirou.

-Ta doendo. –ele fez cara de criança e Percy riu, lembrando-se que Nico tinha apenas dezessete anos, e embora parecesse bem mais perverso que qualquer outro, ele ainda tinha aquelas covinhas fofas.

-Eu já tinha me esquecido que você era tão fofo, Nico. –ele riu, chutando Percy pra longe, mas o garoto o encurralou e esmagou o traseiro dele com suas mãos, esfregando o membro nele.

-De novo? –Nico revirou os olhos, mas estava ofegante.

-Vou pensar no seu caso... Hmmm, sim. –Percy falou e mordeu a orelha de Nico.

-Não, chega. Eu quero dormir. E te deixo sozinho aqui pra sempre se não me deixar em paz.

Percy se afastou, revirando os olhos.

-Você ainda vai me implorar. –ele se deitou o mais longe possível, ignorando Percy e seu maldito ego olimpiano.

Mas o fato é que Nico implorou.

No segundo, no terceiro, no quarto e até no décimo quinta dia, quando eles foram embora, Nico esteve implorando.

Imploraria de novo, se Percy quisesse. Mas sua aventura havia chegado ao fim, e quando Percy estivesse de volta ao Acampamento, ele seria de Castellan.

Ele não sentia nada por Jackson, mas ele se perguntava. Ele seria de quem?

* * *

Percy dirigiu enquanto Nico dormia no bagageiro. Eles chegaram ao Acampamento e então Percy reparou no quanto mudara. Não o Acampamento, mas ele. Via as pessoas de um jeito diferente. Annabeth desceu a colina correndo para abraçá-lo e ele teve vontade de fatiá-la em pedaços como fizeram a Cronos e jogá-la no Tártaro, mas se conteve e arreganhou um sorriso falso. Beijou a garota, dizendo o quanto havia sentido a falta dela. Nico arqueou a sobrancelha, achando que talvez Percy a tivesse perdoado, mas o brilho maligno no olhar dele o fez sorrir.

-Que cachorra. –ele disse quando ela saiu correndo para avisar Quírion. Nico riu.

-O que está fazendo? –ele olhou para os bosques, as árvores frondosas e tudo mais.

-Jogando as cartas dela. O que Annabeth não desconfia é que eu melhorei meu jogo de Pôquer com um certo demônio em um Cassino de Las Vegas. –Nico sorriu travesso.

-Aquilo acabou. –ele apontou o óbvio. Percy bufou.

-Infelizmente, pra você, sim. Eu sei que vai sentir falta do meu corpo irresistível. -Nico logo arrependeu-se do que fizera com Percy. O garoto havia se tornado mais do que convencido, talvez até pior do que Zeus. -Mas pra Annabeth, está só começando.

Nico suspirou. –Vai arranjar briga com a mãe dela.

-Sabe, Nico. Os deuses não vão jogar pedra no salvador deles, por mais ingratos que sejam. –Um trovão ouviu-se ao longe. –Feliz em revê-lo, tio. –ele sorriu para o céu. Nico balançou a cabeça rindo e andando de costas, falou com um sorriso travesso:

-Boa sorte com Luke Castellan. –e desapareceu pelo portal. Percy ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, pensando no que Luke diria quando o visse de novo. Claro que Nico apenas disse aquilo para amedontrá-lo, aquele garoto tinha um humor negro muito forte e Percy achava -só achava- que ele era sádico. Bem, pelo que viu no Lótus, ele era masoquista. Mas na cama. Fora de quatro paredes, ou do terraço, da cozinha, da piscina, da mesa de pôquer... Enfim, fora do sexo, Nico deveria ser um sádico pior do que seu pai.

-Olá, Percy. Que bom que está de volta. –Quírion chegou ao lado dele.

-Ei, como é que vai?

-Muito bem, mas e você? -Percy sorriu e Quírion o encarou pensativo. –Você está diferente.

-Na verdade, estou muito bem, senhor. –se afastou com um sorriso travesso na cara. Quírion suspirou.

-Isso não vai dar o que preste. -ele concluiu.

Percy entrou no chalé e jogou suas coisas na mesa. Como era bom estar em casa. Ele tomou um copo de água e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Annabeth transformara seu chalé em um local extremamente organizado e ele agradeceu-a por pelo menos isso ser capaz de fazer direito. Um lampejo branco aparaceu a seu lado. Ele olhou para a figura feminina. Vestia jeans escuros e uma blusa branca regata. Cabelo comprido amarrado no topo da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos... Cinzas.

-Athena. –ele sorriu falsamente. A deusa o encarou. –A que devo a honra de sua maravilhosa companhia?

-Vejo que o filho de Hades está levando-o para o mau caminho. –Percy sorriu mais amplamente.

-Você quer dizer... o mesmo de sua filha? –a postura de Athena vacilou mas ela continou firme.

-Não vim aqui para discutir apenas isso. Vim lhe trazer uma mensagem de seu pai.

Percy riu. –Desde quando é mensageira, ainda mais de Poseidon? –ela o fulminou com os olhos, mas ele limitou-se a sorrir.

-Seu pai quer que o visite em seu... Sejá lá qual for o nome que ele dá aos seus recintos. –Percy fechou a cara. –Em dois dias.

-Legal. Pula e vai direto pro sermão. –ele se sentou e cruzou as pernas, observando a deusa dos pés a cabeça. Ela empinou o nariz.

-Não gosto de sua atitude, garoto. –ela pronunciou a palavra como se fosse abominável.

-Bem, infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada a respeito já que eu salvei a sua pele milhões de vezes, mesmo que você não queira admitir. E você não pode me transformar em azeitonas ou uma coroa de loros para Dionísio.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos cinzentos profundos. O Percy antigo estremeceria, mas ele apenas continuou com o sorriso maldoso na face.

-Eu não sei o que pretende fazer em respeito a Annabeth, mas sugiro que faça direito. Não quero minha filha machucada.

-Mesmo? Até achei que você não se importasse, mas que indelicadeza a minha. –ele pôs a mão no peito dramaticamente. Os olhos de Athena se prenderam em uma marca roxa que tinha no pescoço dele. Ele não se importou em cobri-la.

-Se divertiu muito?

-Claro que sim, Senhora. –ele pronunciou sarcásticamente, fazendo Athena bufar.

-Está prestes a ser transformado em coruja... –ela começou a falar rispidamente, mas ele levantou um dedo com ar de seriedade.

-Uma deusa sábia nunca se altera. –ele começou a rir. –O que veio fazer aqui? –ele se levantou rispidamente. –Interferência direta? Ah, não. Algo pior do que isso: você veio me pedir pra não machucar Annabeth, como se não fosse bastante ela ter me traído por três anos! –ele gritou e começou a andar pela sala, passando a mão pelo cabelo nervoso.

-Seja compreensivo...

–E aí você tem a cara de pau de me dizer pra ser compreensivo. Eu perdi a minha mãe, a única pessoa que eu tinha no mundo, eu estava abalado e ela ao invés de me apoiar, foi pros braços de outra! Sabe, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez eu entendesse. Mas era a Annabeth! –ele gritou. Athena ficou em silêncio, pela primeira vez na vida sem argumentos. Ela sentou-se, abalada.

-Não quero que ela sofra. É minha filha e por mais que esteja errada...

-Olha, está tarde e eu quero descansar. Se não tem nada importante a dizer, va embora, por favor. Nada do que diga vai mudar o que ela fez.–ele se jogou na cama, sentado na beirada. Athena encarou-o com os olhos cinzentos inexpressivos.

-Pense bem. –ela sussurrou. –Ainda que ela faça isso, ela...

-Vai dizer que ela me ama? –ele soltou.

-Eu ia dizer que ela ainda era Annabeth, sua amiga.

-Isso é pior. Porque ela não é apenas minha namorada, é minha amiga. Eu dei a vida por ela tantas vezes... –Athena tocou o rosto do garoto e sorriu. Por muito tempo, ela odiou-o por ser filho de Poseidon, mas ele sempre fora o melhor para sua filha. Ela estava decepcionada com Annabeth e essa foi a razão pela qual aproximou-se tanto dela. Jackson não merecia passar por aquiço.

-Até mais. –ele fechou os olhos e ela desapareceu em um clarão de luz. Ele suspirou, soltando as lágrimas que tanto repreendera perto de Athena. Se jogou no chão e cobriu a cabeça com os braços. Soluçava freneticamente, e antes que tivesse tempo de parar, Luke entrou no chalé, e ficou paralisado com Percy, de olhos vermelhos e molhados, soluçando e agarrando os próprios joelhos como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele parecia prestes a se quebrar.

Luke se ajoelhou na frente dele. –O que houve?

Percy não levantou a cabeça. Em momento algum ele olhou pra Luke ou respirou pelo nariz. Não queria vê-lo, sequer sentir seu cheiro.

-Annabeth. –Luke suspirou com raiva. –Ela ta com outra pessoa. –Luke sentou no chão, com o olhar perplexo em Percy.

-Quem? –ele perguntou baixo com medo de machucar Percy.

-Eu não sei... É um cara. –Luke franziu a testa.

-Por que não vai pro rio? –sorriu. –Poderia conversar com as náiades.

Percy se levantou. –Não to a fim de conversar com ninguém. –ele saiu e pulou no lago, mergulhando fundo. Ele nadou por horas. Não deixou que a correnteza o levasse, apenas bateu os braços freneticamente, tentando seguir o rio e cair no mar. Precisava falar com seu pai. Mesmo que o encontro fosse pra dois dias, ele tinha de falar com Poseidon. Não se sentia cansado de tanto nadar. Ele atravessou quilômetros e se sentia com uma força tremenda. Desceu até o fundo do oceano, e como não sabia o caminho, fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

Ele pediu que as correntezas o levassem até seu pai, ao mesmo tempo que desejou ardentemente que o levassem para um grande abismo sem emoções, ou talvez um lugar onde não houvesse nada nem ninguém.

Pelo menos ele não seria traído.

* * *

**_Esse cap foi mais longo, mas eu fiz pra compensar a demora. :p_**

**_Desfrutem e reviews. Kisses :*_**


	10. Chapter 10

Poseidon encontrou Percy flutuando em direção a ele achou que estivesse ferido ou morto. Quer dizer, Jackson sempre via até o seu reino com um sorriso enorme no rosto e encantado com tudo o que via, então ele logo conteve o ar, esperando pelo pior, mas quando chegou perto, viu que apenas dormia. Ele sorriu e pegou o garoto no colo. Anfitrite, ao seu lado no trono, fechou a cara.

-Garoto insolente. –Poseidon a encarou.

-Respeito. –o salão todo tremeu. –Ele é o meu filho. -sua voz ressoou pelo lugar e sua esposa contraiu-se involuntariamente, calando-se. O jeito como disse "o meu filho" significava que ele era o único e mais especial para Poseidon. Talvez fosse a verdade nua e crua de suas palavras, mas algo fez Percy abrir os olhos, resmungando ainda atordoado.

-Athena...? –Poseidon franziu a testa, preocupado. Seu garoto parecia quente demais.

-Ela é Anfitrite, Percy. –ele balançou a cabeça e afastou-se de Poseidon. Sentiu tudo girar, mas ele logo processou a ideia de que aquela a sua frente não gostava dele.

-Onde eu... –olhou pros lados, tentando lembrar como chegara até ali. As imagens passaram em sua cabeça a uma velocidade atordoante e ele logo desejou ter amnésia. Estava em baixo da água, mas mesmo assim se sentia pesado, como se o oceano exercesse uma pressão terrível sobre ele. Estava no reino de seu pai. –Ah, ta. -ele falou ainda meio lerdo.

-Como se sente, garoto? –bagunçou os cabelos de Percy.

-Morrendo aos pedaços. –deixou os ombros cairem de um jeito puramente infantil. Poseidon seguiu bagunçando seus cabelos e Percy tentou um sorriso. -Pai, meu cabelo já é lindo, não faz isso. -seu pai lhe deu um sorriso e o garoto olhou para baixo. Estava triste e seu rosto expressava isso. Qualquer um poderia sentir seu sofrimento e isso fez Anfitrite observá-lo com pena pela primeira vez.

-O que Athena lhe disse? -seu pai suspirou, já esperando pelo pior.

-Annabeth Chase, quem mais? –Percy falou baixo, a voz quebrando-se. Ele notou Anfitrite fechando os punhos lentamente, com a maior descrição possível. Aparentemente, não gostava de Athena, quanto mais de suas filhas.

-Eu já imaginava... Athena quer o melhor para seus filhos, mas ela não pode interferir desse modo.

-Ela não interferiu. -ele falou depressa. -Ela apenas queria ter certeza que eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu apenas acho que... Bem, ela poderia ter feito isso antes, com Annabeth.

-Ela o fez. Chase não lhe deu ouvidos. -Poseidon falou.

-Você sabia? -Percy olhou para seu pai incrédulo. Ele encolheu os ombros sem jeito.

-Athena me pediu para esperar um pouco. Mas foi algo como uma semana e você já havia descoberto, então eu pensei que... Bem, as coisas já haviam se resolvido.

-Resolvido? -ele bufou incrédulo. -Ela me traiu! Eu nunca vou perdoar dela! Eu vou me vingar e fazê-la pagar por isso. -ele falou e Anfitrite o olhou curiosa. Os olhos verdes do garoto se penetraram nos seus. Ela conhecia bem aqueles olhos, aquela raiva, aquela necessidade de se fazer justiça a todo custo... Mas era apenas remorso, vingancinha particular e infantil. Ele era parecido demais com Poseidon. A semelhança era intoxicante.

-Vou aos meus aposentos. –ela disse e tentou forçar um sorriso, falhando miseravelmente. Tritão não se parecia com Poseidon e seu marido nunca o tratara como fazia com o garoto Jackson. Ela não sentia-se com raiva do menino, sua raiva era dirigida ao seu marido. Percy não havia feito nada de errado e ele, de fato, salvara sua vida ao lutar lado a lado com os olimpianos, mas ele ainda era o filho bastardo de seu marido e Anfitrite sentia-se estranha vendo a maneira com a qual Poseidon tratava Percy.

Será que sentia-se culpado por tudo o que ocorrera e tentava amenizar a situação, sendo um bom pai? Ou ele simplesmente preferia a família humana com Sally, Percy e aquele tal de Paul? Ela suspirou, tentando fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Perguntava-se todos os dias se Poseidon estava com ela por amor ou comodidade...

-O que fará a respeito? –Poseidon perguntou depois de seguir sua mulher com os olhos, levemente preocupado.

-Eu ainda não sei. –Percy respondeu. –Não consigo parar de pensar no quão egoísta ela foi. Eu a amava tanto. –ele suspirou. Poseidon abraçou o garoto, passando a mão por seus fios. Consolar seu filho nunca foi um problema, ele nunca se importou com as regras de Zeus, Percy sempre seria mais importante do que tudo pra ele. Não era apenas um laço compartilhado, aquele criança fora fruto de seu amor por Sally, era seu orgulho, seu herói.

-Percy, eu sei que não devemos mostrar favoritismo, mas...

-Eu já sei pai... Já me disse isso antes. -ele deu uma risadinha baixa. -Embora eu ache que você anda escondendo meios-sangues por aí porque eu sou seu único filho. -ele deleitou-se com o som da risada de seu pai. Passava uma sensação morna de conforto. -Eu só precisava falar com você. –ele sorriu, satisfeito por ter um pai tão maravilhoso quanto Poseidon.

-Então volte em dois dias. Estou muito ocupado, mas estarei livre pra você. Até mais, garoto. –Percy se despediu, mas Poseidon pôs a mão em sua testa antes que ele pudesse sair, e quando ele abriu os olhos, estava no lago, perto do chalé. Uma náiade acenou para ele do fundo do rio e ele desceu até lá. Ela deu voltas ao redor dele e sorriu, indo embora. Percy sempre achou náiades criaturas interessantes... Ele emergiu da água e saiu, ainda seco. Luke o esperava encostado na árvore. Eram quatro da madrugada e ele tinha olheiras no rosto. Percy olhou-o pela primeira vez desde que chegara da viagem e o coração parou.

Luke Castellan era lindo.

Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada. Daí Percy se lembrou que precisava bancar o durão. Mas era difícil porque Luke parecia tão preocupado com ele e Percy apenas queria abraçá-lo e sentir seu cheiro, saber que era desejado por alguém...

-Bora dormir. –ele avisou e entrou. Luke revirou os olhos e o seguiu. Ele jogou os papeis de bala da cama pro chão e tirou a roupa. Se enfiou em baixo dos lençóis e disse "apagar das luzes". Ficou encarando o teto escuro.

-O que houve entre você e o Nico? –Luke perguntou perto dele, no escuro. Ele deu um pulo e um ofego assustado. Luke estava ao lado de sua cama, ajoelhado.

-Do que está falando?

-Eu sinto o cheiro dele em você. –Percy riu e se conteve pra não dizer "então venha tirar". Respirou fundo. Grande erro. O cheiro de menta de Luke estava mais forte do que nunca e ele parecia estar nublando seus sentidos. Ele tremeu involuntariamente. Queria urgentemente o cheiro de Luke em sua pele, a boca dele na sua, o corpo dele prensando o seu. A necessidade era forte demais... Ele. Precisava. Agora.

-Sentiu minha falta, Luke?

Ele demorou pra responder. –Um pouco. E você? -Percy mordeu os lábios. A respiração do filho de Hermes estava acelerada e ele podia jurar que sua pele estava quente.

-Talvez. –respondeu rindo.

-O que houve com você? –ele perguntou de novo e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Percy, fazendo-o fechar os olhos instantaneamente. Os dedos de Luke acariciavam a cabeça dele e Percy sentiu o sono ir embora. Ele conteve-se para não se contorcer sobre as mãos de Luke –Percy?

Ele levantou-se abruptamente. -Luke? -ele sussurrou, ofegante. -O que está fazendo aí que ainda não me beijou? -ele sussurrou divertido e puxou o garoto pela camiseta, rasgando-a sem piedade. Atacou a boca do loiro e gemeu quando o sabor dele invadiu seus sentidos. Ele sentou-se no colo de Castellan e esfregou-se nele, arrancando gemidos afogados do garoto. -Eu sei que você estava morrendo de saudades. -Luke afirmou com a cabeça, completamente indefeso. Suas pernas estavam moles e ele mal podia se mexer com o corpo esguio de Percy sobre ele.

-Hmmm... talvez. -ele caiu para trás com a mão de Percy dentro de sua bermuda. -Ah, não tão rápido. -Percy parou por um momento, lembrando-se do momento entre ele e Nico. Qual deles havia dito aquela frase mesmo? Ele suspirou e mordeu os lábios de Luke. -O que foi?

-Estou pisando no meu ego, gigantesco por sinal, como você sempre diz, mas eu quase enlouqueci longe de você. -ele ofegou com as mãos de Luke apertando suas coxas.

-Você tinha o Nico. Não sentiu minha falta. -Percy mordeu seu pescoço.

-Você fica tão sexy com ciúmes. -Luke levantou-se e prensou Percy na parede, forçando-o a ficar de joelhos. Ele puxou seus cabelos levemente.

-Não brinque comigo. -ele sussurrou. Percy molhou os lábios com os arrepios que subiam por suas costas. -Eu falei que se ele encostasse em você...

-Nós não somos nada, Luke. -Percy falou. -Somos dois caras que se pegam, por falta de um termo mais óbvio. -Luke encostou sua testa na dele.

-Eu não suporto compartilhar. Sou muito egoísta. -Percy riu baixo e passou as mãos no traseiro de Luke, apertando-o com força. O gemido rouco de Luke o fez "animar-se".

-Eu sou apenas seu. Você sabe disso. -a ereção dele esfregou-se contra a de Luke e ele contorceu-se sob aquele corpo bronzeado.

-Eu sei? -ele sorriu maldoso. Percy mordeu sua boca, gemendo audivelmente. Como ele adorava aquele sorriso trapaceiro.

-Luke... -ele gemeu. O loiro apenas murmurou algo e Percy tirou o resto de sua roupa. -Quer matar a saudade?

-Eu vou matar é o Nico... -Percy riu. -Por que o cheiro daquele morto-vivo está em você?

-Talvez... talvez eu tenha ficado um pouquinho perto demais. -ele gritou com o puxão violento da mão de Luke em seus cabelos. Céus, como ele odiava ser tão submisso. Era irritante, ele gostava de comandar. Seu corpo contorceu-se com aquela mão calejada em sua ereção. Ele choramingou o nome de Luke, mas o loiro apenas sorriu divertido. -Ahhh, não tão... forte. -ele gritou e levou os quadris em direção a Luke. Precisava urgentemente fodê-lo ou enlouqueceria. O problema era que Luke não gostava de ficar em baixo. Ele havia aprendido bastante com Nico, mas ainda não era suficiente porque era fácil demais deixar-se ser controlado por Castellan.

Era bom demais o jeito como ele o fazia sentir-se a pessoa mais desejada do mundo. Por falar em desejo... Lá estava ele, com aquela boca perfeita e quente, baixando por sua barriga. Ele não evitou o grito que saiu de sua garganta quando ele abocanhou seu membro.

Luke não tinha piedade, ele chupava rápido e com força, raspava os dentes e a vibração de seus gemidos passava através de seu membro e o fazia ficar mais duro. Aliás, ele só não estava mais duro porque era impossível ficar mais.

Os olhos azuis de Luke cintilaram no escuro e Percy mordeu a boca com o sorriso maldoso desenhado em sua face.

-Termina... -ele gemeu e mordeu o antebraço. Luke riu da cena. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e encarou Percy enquanto subiu e descia sua boca pela extensão de seu membro. Percy caiu na cama contorcendo-se e xingando-o. Luke observou seus movimentos com fome. O corpo magro e longo mexendo-se em uma dança sensual apenas para ele... Mordeu a ponta do membro de Percy e riu quando o garoto mordeu o braço com tanta força que quase chorou. -Luke, por favor... -ele ofegou. O loiro passou as pontas dos dedos por suas costas, que estavam arqueadas enquanto ele se contorcia como um dançarino.

-Oh, espera, Percy disse por favor? -ele ironizou e lambeu gulosamente sua ereção. O moreno puxou a cabeça de Luke pra baixo e meteu com força. Luke apenas riu de seus fracos intentos. Ele estava trêmulo e mal conseguia segurar em algo. -Diga mais alto, meu amor. -ele mordeu a ponta um pouco mais forte e Percy gritou rouco.

-Por favor, por favor... -ele implorou, mas Luke divertia-se com a situação. Voltou a chupar vagarosamente, encarando os olhos verdes brilhantes do garoto. -Luke... O que você quer? -o loiro riu e a vibração tocou seu pênis. Percy rosnou e contorceu-se, mas Luke segurou-o na posição.

-Você sabe o que eu quero. -ele sorriu maldoso. -Quero que você enxergue o quanto eu te deixo louco.

-Pra quê? -ele choramingou.

-Oh, você sabe... Questão de orgulho. -apertou seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que mordia com força. A dor transpassou pelo corpo de Percy, seguida de um espasmo forte e um grito sufocado. Sua visão ficou branca por alguns segundos e ele não conseguia sequer puxar o ar. Finalmente ele pôde respirar. O corpo de Luke tombou ao seu lado.

-Orgulho satisfeito? -ele resmungou. Luke bufou.

-E a viagem? -ele perguntou com um tom de ciúmes. -Percy?

-Hm? –ele respondeu sonolento e Luke sorriu. Aquele gemido inocente cravou em seu membro profundamente. Cada gesto, cada som de Percy o deixava insanamente hipnotizado.

-O que houve?

-Nada, eu só... –suspirou. –Boa noite, Luke.

Ele se virou e dormiu. Luke ainda ficou ali por alguns minutos, observando as costas nuas de Percy se mexerem conforme a respiração.

-Boa noite. -respondeu baixo.

* * *

Percy foi despertado com um balde de água fria no rosto. Embora fosse natural ele não se molhar, ficou encharcado. Ele se levantou de bom humor por causa da água, mas aí reparou no relógio.

-Ah, vai te catar. –deitou-se de novo e a cama ficou seca.

-Percy Jackson! –Nico gritou e ele se levantou abruptamente.

-Que é? –perguntou sonolento e esfregando os olhos.

-Hora de levantar! –gritou.

-Mas que hora? Não tem nada hoje.

-Tem sim. –ele o encarou confuso. –Ah, move essa bunda daí. Anda. -ele puxou Percy ainda semi-nu da cama e o olhar de Luke fuzilou Nico por estar tão perto.

-Plano A está em prática.

Percy choramingou. –Que raio de plano? Eu quero dormir. -Nico lhe golpeou no rosto e ele se despertou na mesma hora. –Ah! Maluco! –gritou. Luke levantou da cama.

-É simples. Deixar Luke enciumado.

-E como faremos isso? –se espreguiçou, completamente despreocupado com o plano do garoto.

-Assim. –Nico jogou Percy na parede e começou a beijá-lo com ardor. Ele gemeu com os olhos fechados. O gosto de Nico já não parecia tão impressionante assim com Luke por perto, ainda mais depois da aventura de horas atrás. Nico ainda lhe parecia absolutamente irresistível, mas não era como se sua pele estivesse queimando e ele precisasse urgentemente fodê-lo. Ele estava meio atordoado, mas era ciente dos punhos de Luke se fechando com raiva. Encostou Nico na pia e esfregou seus corpos, mordendo a boca do garoto. Nesse momento, ele estava bem consciente que Luke estaria vermelho de raiva. Se separaram ofegantes.

-Ops. –Nico disse como se não soubesse que Luke estava ali, e desapareceu por um portal. Percy ainda estava atordoado então ele se virou pra Luke e só demorou alguns segundos pra entender a cara de raiva do filho de Hermes. Nico o havia deixado sozinho pra encarar a fera. "Traíra de merda", resmungou mentalmente.

-Ah, oi. –ele disse.

-Oi.

-Está um lindo dia, não acha? –se sentou na mesa e estendeu mapas sobre a mesa, tentando expandir seus conhecimentos geográficos.

-Percy, se lembra de noite passada quando eu perguntei...

-Se havia algo entre Nico e eu? –ele completou.

-É. –Percy o encarou em silêncio. –E então?

-Luke, você está com ciúmes? –ele sorriu com o rosto baixo e Luke o achou mais lindo do que qualquer outro imortal. Como ele poderia fazer seu coração disparar com aqueles simples gestos e sorrisos inocentes?

-O que? Isso é ridículo! –Percy começou a rir disfarçadamente do nervosismo de Luke.

-Não se preocupe, eu só tenho olhos pra você. –sorriu irônico e voltou a analisar os mapas. –Vai me ajudar ou ficar aí parado?

Luke respirou fundo. O ciúmes fervia em suas veias, queria estraçalhar diAngelo e amassar suas malditas mãos de porcelana por haverem tocado aquele corpo precioso.

-E então, como foi sua viagem? –perguntou, fazendo o outro sorrir maliciosamente.

-Perfeita. –Luke revirou os olhos e mordeu um pedaço de sanduíche que furtara do refeitório no dia anterior.

-E o que vocês fizeram? -perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Ah, nós jogamos e treinamos esgrima virtual. Foi muito divertido. Eu aprendi a jogar pôquer. –ele disse como se aquilo fosse sagrado. –Na verdade, Strip Poker. –Luke abriu a boca lentamente, a expressão indignada. –Mas não saímos muito do quarto porque lá é meio perigoso, sabe. E estava muito confortável... a cama, sabe. Ela é bem grande. Dá pra fazer bastante coisas.

Luke ouviu bem a parte final, mas ele continuava com as palavras Strip Poker na cabeça. –Você jogou Strip Poker com Nico?

-Nico joga muito mal, então eu não fiquei pelado. Quer dizer, não no jogo. –ele deu uma risadinha baixa e Luke grunhiu. –Aliás, o que aconteceu por aqui?

-Além de ser infernizado pela corujinha sabe-tudo? –ele descontou sua raiva em suas palavras, fazendo o outro garoto rir. –Nada.

-Sabe, essa viagem fez muito bem pra mim. –ele declarou, traçando uma cirunferência entre um conjunto de ilhas. –Foi divertido, além do mais.

-Jogar Strip Poker é divertido? –Luke perguntou em tom de censura e Percy reparou que ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes. –Fala sério, vocês tinham tudo e não saíram do quarto? O que houve?

-Se isso te importa tanto, Luke: sim, nós transamos. Aliás, porque isso te importa? –Luke respirou fundo.

-Você sabe porquê. –ele se afastou e encarou Percy melhor, antes de baixar os olhos pro sanduíche e não dizer nenhuma palavra por mais duas horas.

Ele se pegou pensando naquelas palavras. Ele achava que Luke apenas se atraía por ele, mas não que houvesse algo mais. Ele suspirou. Talvez Luke apenas fosse possessivo demais, igual Nico, que não suportava o cheiro de outra pessoa no corpo de alguém que, no momento, era só dele. Riu mentalmente ao se lembrar de Nico. Não sabia que ele era um diabinho. Embora isso soasse meio irônico...

Mas nada disso importava muito. As palavras de Castellan estavam na sua cabeça. E se ele estivesse se apaixonando por ele? Balançou a cabeça repetidamente, fazendo o loiro olhá-lo estranho.

-Mosquitos? -Percy riu baixo, quase sem som. Iria responder algo como "seu odor os atraiu", mas Quírion chegou no chalé, interrompendo-os.

-Ora, parece que estão ocupados. –ele sorriu.

-E aí, Quírion? –ele abraçou o centauro.

-Soube que falou com Athena. Uma briga feia. –Luke franziu a testa e Percy revirou os olhos.

-Isso não é novidade. Cabeça de Alga e coruja sabe-tudo não se combinam. –Quírion estreitou os olhos, analisando-o. Desde quando Percy concordava que Athena e Poseidon eram incompatíveis?

-Como está com Annabeth? Passaram bastante tempo separados. Já encontrou-a?

-Estamos muito bem, senhor. –ele sorriu enigmaticamente. Quírion remexeu a cauda preocupado. Percy quase nunca mentia. Ele omitia, mas nunca precisou mentir. E se estava mentindo, estava aprontando algo grande.

-Eu já estou indo. Só queria ver se ainda estavam vivos. –deu uma risadinha e piscou pra Luke, depois saiu.

-Suponho que o velho foi a sua salvação enquanto esteve com a coruja? –Luke revirou os olhos, mas Percy pode ver um indício de sorriso nos lábios dele.

-Você ta bravo comigo? –ele sussurrou no ouvido de Luke.

-Não. –ele disse secamente, endireitando-se na cadeira. Percy passou os dedos pela nuca dele. –O que quer, Jackson?

-Eu to meio entediado, sabe. –ele soltou o hálito na bochecha de Luke, que fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. A mão de Percy vagou pelos cabelos dele, enquanto ele se apoiava na mesa com a outra, o tórax bem em cima da cabeça de Luke.

-O que sugere, Sr. Guardião? –Percy sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, mordendo a orelha de Luke.

-Ainda estou com dúvidas. –ele passou os lábios pela bochecha de Luke, e seus lábios estavam pertos de se encostarem quando ouviram passos e se separaram. Annabeth entrou e os encarou. O rosto vermelho de Luke a fez estreitar os olhos, mas tentou disfarçar ao encarar Percy.

-Atrapalhei algo? –ela perguntou pra Luke.

-Sim. –ele respondeu. Percy deu um grande sorriso.

-Annabeth, meu amor! –ele a abraçou e a rodopiou no ar. Ela deu uma risada e o beijou. –Eu já te contei como foi minha viagem? –ela balançou a cabeça empolgada. –Então vem cá, eu vou contar tudinho.

Eles saíram pela porta, mas antes de ir, Percy olhou pra Luke e piscou, mordendo os lábios e abaixando a cabeça. Luke se agarrou na cadeira. O corpo tremia. Percy nunca esteve tão perto voluntariamente dele. E o jeito como ele fazia aqueles gestos e expressões travessas o deixavam paralisado. Ele suspirou e olhou pela janela. Eles conversavam animadamente e Percy não parava de mexer as mãos. Luke não entendia o que ele dizia, mas conseguia pegar algumas palavras pelos gestos empolgados e a leitura labial de Percy. Mas apenas algumas palavras, porque volta e meia ele se perdia em devaneios com aquela boca.

-Concentrado? –Nico perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Luke virou a cabeça devagar, tentando não estrangulá-lo. –Ei, calma. Ele só estava tentando te enciumar.

-Então vocês não transaram? –Nico riu, baixando os olhos do mesmo jeito que Percy fazia. Ele pensou se Nico não aprendera aquilo com Percy. Ficava muito bem nele, talvez Percy devesse dar aulas de como deixar um meio-sangue loucamente apaixonado. Grunhiu baixo. "Eu não estou apaixonado", resmungou mentalmente.

-Pergunte a ele. Eu prometi que não diria nada sobre nossa viagem.

-Por quê?

-Ainda não percebeu? –Luke meneou a cabeça. –É um jogo. Ele controla as peças e o fato de ser seu guardião só piora. Ele pode te encontrar onde você esteja, sabia? E ele está ligado emocionalmente a você.

-Ligação empática? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não, é bem diferente disso. Digamos que ele pode entender as coisas que faz com mais facilidade do que a própria Annabeth, que viveu tantos anos com você. –Nico suspirou baixo, passando as mãos pelas coxas e batendo-as no ritmo de uma música que tocava em seu celular. –Isso é meio que um segredo, então eu não posso falar o que houve. Se quiser saber, fale com ele.

-Ah. –suspirou. –Por que ele ta fazendo isso? –Luke se perguntou pela milésima vez. O olhar divertido de Nico lhe fez ferver as veias.

-Eu já disse. É um jogo e você é a peça principal, infelizmente.

-Achei que fosse ela. –apontou pra garota loira que conversava com Percy.

-Ele só quer vingança. Usá-la do mesmo jeito que ela o usou. Se aproveitar das boas qualidades e acabar com sua vida aos poucos. -Luke riu curtamente.

-Que dramático. -ele provocou. -Sempre soube que tinha talento para o teatro, talvez devesse visitar Dionísio mais vezes. Aquele velho parece gostar de você. -Nico riu um pouco, mas logo ficou sério.

-Imagine que você e Percy estão juntos. –Luke se remexeu incômodo. –Agora imagine que depois de anos juntos, ele comece a sair com uma garota. Aí você descobre que todo o tempo em que ele estava com você, pensava nela. Que todas as vezes que sorria e dizia que te amava, era mentira. Como se sentiria?

-Olha, eu não to apaixonado pelo Percy...

-Não me enrola, eu sei que ta. Mas pula o discurso. Apenas responda.

-Ta, seria um grande choque.

-Não, Luke. Seria horrível. Percy amava Annabeth. Foi a primeira garota da vida dele. Quer dizer, ele beijou a Dare, mas sempre gostou da corujinha falsa ali.

-Hm. –ele respondeu, ainda encarando os sorrisos que Percy dava. Por mais que seu sorriso fosse convincente, ele tinha aquele brilho maldoso no olhar. –Ele me pareceu bastante abalado ontem.

-O que houve?

-Ele tava chorando. Acho que foi quando Athena foi embora. –Nico soltou o ar pesadamente.

-Machucou, né. Fazer o quê. -ele ainda ficou encarando Percy por longos minutos, até que ele dispensou Annabeth depois de muitos beijos longos e melosos.

-Ugh. Eca. –ele limpou a bochecha com nojo. –Por que eu ainda faço isso, Nico? –ele perguntou e o garoto balançou os ombros rindo.

-Porque você é um corno não assumido? –Luke caiu na gargalhada com a resposta de Nico. Percy revirou os olhos.

-Sim, e você uma bicha. –Nico ficou sério e Luke observou os olhos de Nico acompanhando os movimentos de Percy com certa luxúria reprimida.

-Certeza que não transaram? –Luke sussurrou pra Nico. Ele suspirou.

-Eu tenho que falar com meu pai. –ele falou em voz alta.

-Mas já? –Percy fez cara de cachorro perdido e diAngelo riu. Luke quis trucidar os dois.

-Eu volto. –ele abraçou Percy e o garoto aproveitou pra morder o pescoço dele encarando Castellan. O loiro limitou-se a ignorar o máximo que pôde. Então Nico e Percy começaram a se encarar com um olhar meio significativo e ele mandou tudo para os infernos.

Não suportou e se levantou, lançando o punho com toda sua força na cara de Nico. Ele disse um ai baixo, como se fosse apenas um beliscão.

-Mas que raios... –Percy começou.

-Eu disse que se ele encostasse em você, eu o mataria. –sussurrou e pegou Percy pelos braços. –A sorte dele é que se eu o matar, você vai ficar deprimido.

-Que bonitinho. –Nico ironizou e Castellan o olhou mal humorado. –Ok, eu mereci. Mamãe sempre disse pra não mexer com os brinquedinhos alheios.

-Ei! –Percy protestou e ele riu, abrindo um portal e o vento frio como neblina emanou dele. Ele sorriu pra Percy e deu um passo pra trás, desaparecendo na escuridão. Antes de sumir completamente, Jackson viu os contornos esqueléticos de Nico. Suas órbitas vazias, como as de Caronte.

Afinal, será que Nico era tão parecido com os mortos assim? "Brinquedinhos", ele pensou. Era sempre assim. Eles eram peões, brinquedos... Nico entendia disso melhor do que ninguém, ele conhecia todos os peões que foram mortos.

-O que ta fazendo parado aí? –Luke perguntou.

-Só... pensando. –franziu a testa e foi para a cama, deitando-se devagar nela. Ele tirou Anaklusmos do bolso e a destampou. A espada de bronze reluziu e refletiu no teto. Luke pôs o lápis na mesa e encarou Percy. Ele parecia bem, mas o tempo todo estava com os olhos baixos. Luke sentou-se no chão ao lado dele. –Acha que eu não fui bom o suficiente pra ela? –falou baixo. –Acha que eu não a salvei o suficiente de monstros, titãs, gigantes, ciclopes fedorentos e meios-sangues furiosos? –virou-se pra Luke.

-Acho que fez mais o que deveria. Você morreria por ela, mas ela não faria o mesmo. –ele passou o dedo pela face de Percy, afastando os fios escuros de seus olhos verdes. –Você não foi suficiente porque Annabeth não te amava.

-Ela amava você. –virou o rosto e voltou a encarar Anaklusmos. Luke afastou os dedos dele e sorriu.

-Eu nunca a amei desse jeito. Na verdade, Percy. Eu nunca amei ninguém. Eu... –Percy encarou-o. –Eu nutria um carinho especial, instinto protetor e outras coisas boas, mas... Eu nunca amei ninguém. –encolheu os ombros.

-Nem Thalia? -franziu a boca. Luke riu de sua expressão e passou os dedos por seus lábios, arrancando um suspiro disfarçado do garoto.

-Não. -respondeu simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros

-Então não sabe como é isso. –concluiu. –Ninguém nunca te decepcionou, exceto talvez seu pai.

-É. –murmurou. –Mas ele tinha suas razões.

-O problema, Luke, é que Annabeth não tinha razões. -Luke suspirou tão fundo que os cabelos loiros que caíam sobre seus olhos voaram. Percy riu.

-Viu, eu disse que te faria sorrir. -o loiro falou baixo, acariciando sua cabeça.

-Você não disse, não. –ele riu.

-Eu disse em pensamento. –beijou Percy nos lábios, sem forçar. Apenas pra deixar seu sabor ali. Ele se levantou e deixou o garoto. Percy ainda ficou olhando pro vazio onde estava Luke por muito tempo, até se virar e tampar Anaklusmos. Ouviu Luke sair do chalé bufando alto. Precisava de uma conversa séria com Annabeth Corujinha Chase.

Quem aquela vadia mal comida pensava que era pra machucar Percy? Ninguém machucava Percy, nem mesmo ele podia permitir-se fazer isso. Odiava-se pelas vezes que tentara matá-lo, pela amizade que perdera por anos.

Ele não o deixaria passar por aquilo sozinho. Arrancaria os membros de Annabeth e daria para Aracne alimentar seus filhotes. Talvez a lenda fosse verdade. "Loiras são burras", refletiu. "Percy é a melhor coisa que existe, eu não o deixaria ir, se fosse meu", concluiu, sentindo-se estranho.

Desde quando aqueles olhos verdes começaram a lhe mudar?!

* * *

**_Capítulo super hiper mega enorme pra vocês. Estou me redimindo, não me matem pela demora 'o'  
Obrigada pelas reviews e a todos que acompanham essa historinha maluca. _**

**_Bjos, bjos, desfrutem com moderação (6'_**


	11. Chapter 11

Luke havia decidido falar com seu pesadelo. Ela fechou a cara assim que o viu.  
-Annabeth! Quanto tempo! Mas como você crsceu, está linda! Senti saudades no Mundo dos Mortos. Que tal uma conversinha? –os irmãos dela a encararam.  
-Estou ocupada.  
-Não foi um convite. –ele ficou sério. Ela suspirou e o acompanhou até o bosque, bufando a cada cinco segundos. Assim que estavam no escuro do bosque, Luke a empurrou contra uma árvore. Ela grunhiu de raiva.  
-O que ta fazendo?  
-O que você ta fazendo? –ele respondeu furioso. –Se divertindo bastante com seu amiguinho? –ela rangeu os dentes. –Eu vou te deixar claro: você vai deixar o Percy o mais rápido possível, antes que ele descubra.  
Ela soluçou. –Não, eu não posso.  
-Não diga que o ama porque isso é baixo demais até pra você. –ela meneou a cabeça e Luke sacou Mordecostas, pondo-a em seu pescoço. –Ele não merece o que você está fazendo. Aliás, por quê? É vingança pela última briguinha? Agora que vocês estavam tão bem e ele se recuperando da morte de Sally, você poderia ter terminado com o cara. –ele apertou mais a espada contra ela. –Só que você gosta dele. Então é o seguinte: ou ele, ou Percy. Ou, se preferir: minha espada. –ela engoliu em seco.  
-Por que está fazendo isso? –ela perguntou, respirando fundo.  
-Eu acabei de te perguntar o mesmo, sua vadia!  
-Vadia é sua... –ele deu um tapa no rosto dela. Ela virou o rosto, com a mão na bochecha, olhando-o com raiva.  
-Minha mãe? –ele riu. –Não se atreva a falar dela, Annabeth. Ela nunca traiu ninguém, nem mesmo meu pai, e ela tinha razões suficientes pra fazer isso. Agora você... –ele apontou com desprezo pra ela. –Você mudou, Sabidinha. O vilão era eu, desde quando você tomou esse papel?  
-Eu não sou...  
-Você é, sim! Eu não posso acreditar no que está fazendo com Percy. Isso é horrível, Annabeth! Ele sempre te amou, até um cego veria isso, só que passou por tantas coisas... Faz ideia do quanto ele se sentiu mal por ter te machucado uma única vez, quando você o trai por mais de anos? Você não o merece. O que faz não tem perdão.  
-Você não tem nada a ver com isso. –ela sacou a faca. Luke riu, olhando a faca que lhe havia arrancado a vida, acertando seu ponto vulnerável, em sua vida passada.  
-Eu não tenho, é? Eu estou vendo-o ser enganado por alguém que confia e eu não tenho nada a ver? Você vai acabar com tudo isso, antes que eu faça. Se não, eu vou lhe dar um presentinho bem desagradável. –girou Mordecostas na mão.  
-Para de fazer isso! –ela gritou, desesperada. Os cabelos cobrindo a face. Parecia prestes a surtar com aqueles olhos cinzas tempestuosos. –Você nem se importa com ele, não é como se fossem melhores amigos. Está com ele temporariamente, logo tudo vai acabar e você vai planejar a queda dos deuses de novo, e trair todos aqueles que confiavam em você, como fez antes. Você é o último que deveria me criticar por traição, ainda mais se tratando do Percy.  
Luke ergueu a espada e rangeu os dentes, avançando um passo. Uma sombra apareceu ao lado deles, e dela saiu Nico diAngelo. Luke não sabia se ficava feliz ou irritado ao ver aquele morto-vivo sem noção.  
-Na verdade, Annabeth. Tecnicamente o Luke ainda não nos traiu novamente, então, a vilã da história é você. –ele alisava o punho da espada de ferro estígio enquanto Annabeth analisava quem atacar primeiro. Nico nunca daria o primeiro movimento, mas se os dois viessem de uma vez, lógico que ele atacaria Luke.  
-Você está ao lado dele? –ela quase gritou. –Como se ele fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. Agora todos estão contra mim! Ninguém sabe o que eu passei quando ele se afastou, quando não se abria nem pra mim. Ninguém sentiu a rejeição que eu senti!  
-Vamos esclarecer rápido porque eu deveria estar lá embaixo e não aqui. As coisas mudaram já faz tempo e você continuou com o cara. Bela rejeição da parte dele, se ajoelhando e pedindo perdão a você por ter dito merdas enquanto estava bêbado, sendo que você o trai quando está sóbria. –Nico bateu palmas, tornando o ar mais denso. Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu no rosto dele.  
-Ele não sabe nada. Tecnicamente, ele ainda é o mau da história. –Luke apertou a mão em volta do punho da espada. Nico riu.  
-Na verdade, querida, Percy já sabe.  
-Mas o Luke...  
-Você vê o quanto Luke é bom, não? Ele não queria que você sofresse a ira de Percy, porque ele está planejando coisas horríveis contra você.  
-Eu até que apoio... –Luke murmurou com uma cara azeda.  
De repente, Nico fechou o rosto e sequer o sarcasmo estava presente. Havia apenas decepção. -Como você pôde? –ele perguntou incrédulo –Eu sempre confiei mais em você do que em todos os outros, eu entregaria minha vida em suas mãos, mas agora não consigo olhar pro seu rosto e saber do que fez. Eu não confiaria em você de novo nunca mais, Annabeth! –ele estava abalado.  
-Nico, eu sinto muito, eu estava...  
-Errada, apenas isso. –Luke disse. –Nada menos do que errada, o que nos leva a pensar se você é mesmo filha de Athena. –ele balançou a cabeça.  
-Pra mim já chega. Você vai terminar com ele e acabou a conversa. –Nico disse. -E eu vou te dar um prazo bem curto, caso contrário, eu vou deixar que ele faça o que quiser com você. E, se isso incluir arrancar sua cabeça fora e dar pra Cérebro brincar, eu apoiarei totalmente. -ele deu as costas e saiu, mas ela segurou Luke pelo braço.  
-Por quê se importa com ele? Por que está fazendo isso? –ele manteve os olhos fixos no aperto da mão dela sobre seu braço. Anos atrás, teria sentido calafrios e agarrado-a para um beijo. Teria dito o quanto a amava, o quanto queria passar o resto da vida com ela... Agora, ele se arrependia de ter desejado isso tanto quanto se arrependia de ter colaborado com Cronos. Uma lágrima baixou pelo rosto dele.  
Dor, raiva, rejeição, traição... Annabeth o havia abandonado. Fora uma das razões que o fez sentir-se tão amargo com a vida, uma das razões que o deixaram fraco o suficiente pra ser manipulado pelo titã, Senhor do Tempo. Ela se pôs na frente dele, observando-o em silêncio, enquanto a lágrima molhava seu rosto.  
-Eu te pergunto o mesmo. Eu e você não éramos tão diferentes afinal. –desvencilhou o braço da mão dela. -Você negou-se tanto a se aliar com Cronos porque você queria muito, mas voc~e sempre arranjou respostas mais lógicas pra negar. Você queria apenas se preservar e você sempre soube que ganharia. -ele correu o risco de encará-la nos olhos. Aquele par de olhos cinzentos o observavam em choque. Ela tinha os lábios entreabertos, com uma resposta muda, perdida no espaço. Luke deu três passos pra trás e então virou as costas.  
Tantas vezes ele lhe dera as costas, que Annabeth já havia deixado de se importar. Mas ali ela soube que era pra sempre. Luke nunca mais seria dela, porque ela havia desejado que assim fosse. Luke se perdera, revivera, e agora já não era o mesmo.  
Não era mais o seu Luke.

Ele seguiu a trilha até que chegasse a uma distância segura de Nico, apoiado em uma árvore, e socou a parede. Nico apenas revirou os olhos. -O que ela disse? –ele encobriu os olhos e cravou os dedos no cabelo.  
-Nada. Esquece. Eu to bem.  
Nio queria dizer "Não, não ta bem", ou "to percebendo", ou qualquer um de seus comentários sarcásticos, mas ficou calado. Luke parecia prestes a desabar e ele não queria piorar isso.  
-Quer saber, você deveria checar Percy. Ele parecia bem abalado quando o vi hoje a tarde.  
Ele balançou a cabeça. –Eu preciso de um tempo sozinho. –seus olhos voaram para a cabine de Hermes, onde seus irmãos olhavam para ele e Nico. Olhares ressentidos, raivosos, com piedade e até mesmo compreensão. A maioria estava raivosa. Ele limpou o rosto e ergueu o nariz.  
–Se soubessem o que é estar nos Campos da Punição, vendo o sofrimento eterno daqueles que amam, vendo apenas as derrotas, consequências de seus erros... Eles entenderiam... porque me trouxeram de volta.  
-Eles não entenderiam, Luke. –Nico disse. –Eles não viveram o mesmo que você. Mas esquece isso. Você precisa descansar. –sorriu e desapareceu entre as sombras.  
Os dias passavam lentos e tediosos para Luke. Ele já não falava com Percy. Não que estivesse com raiva, magoado ou coisa assim. Ele só queria sumir dali, viver longe dos meios-sangues.  
Talvez dar aula de esgrima para mortais, ou fazer trilha com alunos, talvez se casar e ter filhos... Mas ele não queria estar no meio de tudo aquilo. Luke só queria um pouco de paz.  
Olhar pra Percy, falar com ele... Isso o fazia lembrar de que era um traidor, e ele queria tanto esquecer isso...  
Ele decidiu caminhar pelos arredores do bosque, até se lembrar do rio. Sorriu vagamente e entrou, sem olhar pra trás.  
Percy acompanhou os cabelos loiros escuros sumirem à distáncia e suspirou. Por bem ou por mal, ele não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Resmungando, deixou a animada conversa com Piper McLean e o seguiu.  
Luke encarava o rio correr sem emoção alguma. Estava calor, então ele decidiu tomar um banho. Arrancou a bermuda e a camiseta do Acampamento e mergulhou no rio. Percy se sentiu na obrigação de suavizar as correntezas do rio, caso contrário, Luke estaria fora do Acampamento em menos de três minutos.  
Luke mergulhou fundo, observando tudo abaixo dele. Agora entendia porque Percy amava tanto ficar ali. Conteve a vontade de suspirar. Provavelmente se engasgaria. Então ele viu bolhas de todas as direções cercarem seu rosto. Respirou profundamente. Com certeza, aquilo era obra de Percy. Ele não ligou, apenas continuou explorando. A água era claríssima, mas a luminosidade era pouca. Ele podia ouvir o canto das náiades. Eram como vozes em um corredor largo e comprido, como se estivessem cantando apenas uma nota, e então desapareciam. O único barulho a ser ouvido era o de seus pés e mãos impulsionando-o para frente.  
Ele olhou pra cima e viu, em um tronco grosso que pairava acima do rio, uma figura de cabelos escuros revoltos encarando água. Ele foi mais para o fundo. Vultos passavam por trás, por cima e por baixo e a única coisa que ele podia ver eram os cabelos amarelos e a cauda de sereia. Não eram náiades, mas também não eram sereias.  
Talvez uma mistura entre ambos. O importante era que ele não se sentia hipnotizado por seu canto. Ele sentia medo. Ele chegou em uma floresta aquática de plânctons gigantes. As folhas se moviam preguiçosamente e ele olhava para todos os lados. Acima, ele pode ver a fonte do canto.  
Ela tinha uma longa e escamosa cauda verde clara que brilhava levemente conforme a luz. Os cabelos amarelos pareciam sedosos e caíam até a cintura. Tinha a beleza de uma náiade, porém seu rosto era horrível. Ela tinha dentes afiados como os de um tubarão e estavam encrostados de tártaro amarelo e nojento. Os olhos eram um pouco maiores que o normal, e eram amarelos. Nas mãos, as unhas se transformavam em garras, porém sem curvaturas.  
Ela nadou em uma velocidade super-humana em sua direção e então o rodeou e sumiu. Luke respirou ailviado. Pensou que ela iria devorá-lo. Então ele olhou em volta e percebeu que não sabia onde estava. Ele nadou de volta, mas o lugar era tão diferente... Começou a entrar em pânico, até que uma mão o agarrou pelo pulso. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, achando que era uma criatura, até que os olhos verdes o acalmaram. O cabelo revolto de Percy balançava devagar na água. A mecha branca agora brilhava fracamente pela luz. Ele vestia apenas a bermuda jeans clara desgastada de sempre. Ele olhou em volta preocupado e seus olhos fixaram-se nas sereias. Por um momento, ficou alarmado, até que o cenho arrugou-se devagar, reparando melhor na criatura.  
-Elas tentaram algo? –ele perguntou para Luke. A voz dele parecia ampliada por um megafone em um corredor largo e escuro.  
-Não. –a voz de Luke, por sua vez, parecia que estava falando da superfície para Percy. Ele suspirou.  
-Vamos embora. –quando se viraram, um grande tubarão os olhava de perto, com os dentes à mostra, como se sorrisse. Luke se agarrou a Percy. –Vá embora. –Percy disse e o tubarão se virou de lado, partindo.  
-Por que ele não recuou?  
-Eles não sabem nadar pra trás. –ele respondeu. Luke corou, sentindo-se um idiota por não reparar nisso.  
-Aonde estamos?  
-No oceano Atlântico. Eu suavizei a correnteza pra ir devagar, mas você foi longe demais, além do meu alcance, e a correnteza te pegou com força. –Luke tremeu levemente. –Estamos a trezentos quilômetros do rio. Vou pedir ajuda.  
Quando Luke viu que Percy se virava, procurando as sereias, deteve-o.  
-Pode mandar as correntes nos levar de volta, não? –Percy riu.  
-Se elas nos levarem, posso fazer as correntes nos levar mais rápido ainda. –Luke olhou receioso pras sereias.  
-E se elas estiverem com fome? –Percy riu.  
-São metade náiades. Elas não comem humanos nem meios-sangues, a não ser por um mandado de Poseidon, já que são criaturas do mar.  
-Que eu saiba, seu pai não é la meu fã. –Percy revirou os olhos. Seu pai jamais pediria algo do tipo a uma criatura inocente dos mares apenas por um mero capricho. Ele fixou seu olhar em uma sereia e ela veio até ele.  
-Nos leve de volta a Long Island. –ela sorriu, como se dissesse "sim", porém Luke não pôde evitar de tremer. Seus olhos eram rápidos e encaravam tudo. Ele sentia-se sob os olhos de sua mãe, que nunca dixava um fio de cabelo passar solto. Só que a lembrança de May já estava quase apagada e ele nunca esqueceria aquela criatura horripilante.

Percy segurou forte na mão dela e com a outra agarrou o pulso de Luke. A náiade-sereia disparou em direção ao norte e Percy mandou a correnteza mudar de caminho, levando-os mais depressa de volta a Long Island.  
Luke via tudo passando feito um borrão. A criatura se desviava de rochas, corais e animais. Passava direto entre os plânctons e de repente, só existia a água escura e salgada do mar. Um ou outro cardume de peixes eram vistos, mas era tudo areia e mar. Até que avistaram corais a distância. Luke apenas piscou e o coral já estava para trás. Percy pôde sentir a água salgada sendo puxada para trás. Eles subiram alguns metros e por pouco não colidiram com uma enorme rocha. Percy viu a água doce como se visse uma névoa azulada e brilhante à sua frente. A náiade parou e acenou de volta, nadando vagarosamente enquanto eles seguiam de volta ao rio. A água gelada golpeou os sentidos de Percy e refrescou Luke, que tremeu de ansiedade por todo o percurso. Eles saíram do rio e Luke se jogou na grama, tão esgotado que sentia-se fraco até pra respirar.  
Por outro lado, Percy sentia-se revigorado e de bom humor. Estava seco e vestiu a camiseta, mas ainda sentia o frescor percorrendo-lhe agradavelmente o corpo. Ele encarou Luke de olhos fechados na grama. Queria falar algo, mas o silêncio era tão alto que ele temia sua voz. Encarou os cabelos loiros bagunçados por seu rosto. O peito subia e descia rápido. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Luke e pôs a mão em seu peito, fazendo-o respirar mais devagar. Luke abriu os olhos mas não o encarou. Ele suspirou.  
-Obrigado. –Percy encolheu os ombros e se levantou.  
Luke o encarou e observou como ele sumia de vista. Levou a mão a cabeça e se levantou. Pegou as roupas e vestiu apenas a bermuda.

Eles estava planejando ficar ali, mas ouviu um barulho discreto, como quem não deseja ser ouvido chegar e um galho quebrou-se. Luke tensionou os músculos de seu corpo. Conhecia aquele jeito de esgueirar-se pelos lugares. Seus adoráveis irmãos.  
Ele virou-se devagar, e em nenhum momento seus olhos revelaram surpresa por vê-los armados, encarando-o com ódio. Aquilo os abalou. Como se não encarassem Luke Castellan. Lembraram-se de Cronos, e de como o olhar gélido azul de Luke parecia semelhante ao do Senhor do Tempo.

Ele sabia que aquilo apenas os deixariam ainda mais furiosos. O espírito de "justiça" de meios-sangues novos era tão alto quanto estúpido. E Luke sabia a pergunta em suas cabeças: "devemos matá-lo rapidamente ou torturá-lo primeiro?"

_Patéticos._

_Hipócritas._

_Teriam feito pior. Eu ainda tinha algo pelo qual lutar contra Cronos. _

_Eles não tinham nada além de uma vida vazia pela qual trocariam. _

_Por poder. _

_Mas eu apenas trocaria por amor. _

* * *

**_Mais um capítulo YAY!_**

**_Divirtam-se :P_**

**_Eu quero reviews ou fico desmotivada xD_**


	12. Chapter 12

Luke espreguiçou-se e a primeira coisa que reparou era que havia perdido o almoço. Ele esfregou os olhos lentamente. Não estava muito a fim de comer mesmo. Ele virou-se para o lado e pensou em dormir novamente, mas quando abriu os olhos, Percy estava encostado no umbral da porta com os braços cruzados e um palito de dente na boca.  
Ta, normal, se não fosse pelo sorriso presunçoso que brincava em seus lábios.  
-Que foi? Gostou da vista? –ele provocou, ainda transparecendo seu mau humor. Percy deu uma risada baixa, quase igual a de Nico. Ele reparou que estava passando muito tempo com aquele italiano psicótico. Ele ficaria igualzinho a ele se não começasse a andar com "gente viva".  
Não que Nico fosse morto, mas... Ah, você pegou o ponto.  
Luke bufou e se levantou. Ele ficou zonzo e se apoiou na cama. As imagens da noite anterior vindo sem parar a sua mente, como uma enchurrada de água fria. Ele abriu a boca devagar, piscando repetidas vezes para ter certeza que não fora apenas mais um de seus sonhos esquisitos.  
-Más lembranças? –Percy provocou. Ele estava em uma típica pose de cowboy de Oklahoma. Tirando o fato que ele não estava com uma arma na cintura, roupas apertadas, aquelas botas ridículas e um chapéu de vaqueiro.  
-Tem certeza que veio de Manhattan, Percy? Quer dizer, você poderia imitar um sotaque Okie e eu acreditaria que você veio de Henrrietta. A menos que tire esse palito de dente ridículo da boca. Fala sério, você sabe aonde isso estava antes de ir parar na sua boca? –Percy bufou de um jeito zombeteiro. Ele sorriu maldoso para Luke.  
-Bem, concordo que já tive coisas melhores na minha boca. –ele passou os olhos verdes pelo corpo de Luke. –Mas não, eu não vim de Oklahoma, embora eu ache o sotaque fofinho. –Luke rolou os olhos. –E pode falar o quanto quiser... Eu já percebi que quando você fala demais está nervoso. Mas eu vou te dar um desconto porque hoje é o aniversário do meu namoro com Annabeth. –ele falou, imitando um tonzinho de alegria que quase fez Luke rir. Ele se conteve e se concentrou em achar uma roupa decente. –Procurando por isso? –Percy levantou uma camiseta listrada em azul e preto.  
-Ah, sim. –ele estendeu o braço pra pegar mas Percy o puxou. –O que...  
-Vem pegar. –ele tirou o palito da boca e vestiu a camiseta de Luke. Deu uma risada idiota e saiu andando. Luke se debateu entre as opções:

Socar Percy até a morte.  
Sufocá-lo com sua camisa favorita.  
Ameaçá-lo com o "segredinho sujo" da festa.  
Arrancar sua camisa junto com o resto da roupa e dar o "presente de namoro".

Ele riu com a última opção. Antes mesmo de pensar nela, ele já sabia que era o que faria. Ele puxou Percy pelos cabelos e o jogou na parede. Um sorriso travesso passou por seu rosto, logo antes de atacar a boca de Percy.  
O sabor de Nico estava nele. Aquele maldito cheiro de terra com algo mais... Aquelas ervas esquisitas que sua mãe plantava. Talvez fosse maconha, ele pensou divertido.  
Ele tinha que admitir que era um gosto bom, embora ele houvesse odiado que estivesse em Percy.  
-Que cheiro maldito é esse? –ele sussurrou. Percy estremeceu de leve. –É dele? –o garoto tentou esconder o sorrisinho de vitória nos lábios.  
-Você não gosta? –ele brincou. Claro, Luke gostou, mas não diria isso.  
-Eu odiei. –ele falou.  
-Então vem tirar. –ele mordeu a boca e Luke se amaldiçoou pela quinquagésima vez por ter a infelicidade de se atrair por Jackson, se apegando ao pensamento de que fora amaldiçoado por Cronos. Não, com certeza não. Ele já era louco por Percy antes mesmo de Cronos entrar em sua mente, mas nunca levou a sério porque Percy tinha só doze anos. E ele não queria nada com um pirralho.  
-Esqueci que você é um pirralho que nunca aprende. –ele desdenhou. Percy não entendeu. –Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar que eu mando aqui, não importa o que você faça? –Percy bufou.  
-Francamente, suas mãos na minha bunda expressam bem o seu controle. Admita: você faria qualquer coisa por mim.  
Luke admitiu. Apenas pra si mesmo, não praquele fedelho.  
Era isso. Só um pirralho.  
Ou não.  
Ele se odiou ao reparar que Percy realmente parecia um cara maior de idade, não um garotinho.  
E caras maiores de idade fazem coisas... Coisas que ele estava louco pra fazer com Jackson. O garoto arqueou a sobrancelha. Luke sorriu maldoso.  
-Você é meu, entendeu? Se aquele morto vivo te tocar de novo... –Percy gemeu.  
Por que infernos ele tinha que se esfregar daquele jeito nele?  
-Você vai fazer o quê? –Percy provocou. Luke puxou os cabelos dele e mordeu a boca dele. As unhas arranharam as costas dele.  
-Eu vou amarrá-lo e forçá-lo a assistir enquanto eu te fodo. –a língua de Luke passeava pela boca dele. Ele desejou ardentemente ser fodido.  
Ok, não na frente de Nico.  
-Você não faria isso com um pobre garotinho indefeso. –ele fez cara de inocente. Luke pensou no quanto aquela carinha ficaria bem em baixo dele, gemendo seu nome.  
-É aí que você se engana. Eu adoro garotinhos indefesos. –ele arrancou a camisa de Percy e mordeu seu pescoço até que conseguisse arrancar seus jeans. Sua mão encontrou o membro de Percy e ele apertou sem piedade.  
O grunhido de Percy fez o sorriso presunçoso voltar ao seu rosto. Ele parecia um filhotinho tentando mandar no irmão mais velho.  
Só que com uma diferença: ele não era irmão de Percy, graças ao Olimpo, porque ele o enlouqueceria e mandaria o DNA pros quintos dos infernos.  
-Ok, você ganhou. –ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Luke riu e beijou Percy. Ele não conseguiu evitar o gemido. Luke sorriu satisfeito.  
-Eu posso escolher o prêmio? –Percy fez um som de desespero.  
-Definitivamente não. –Luke fez cara de criança sem doce.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque você vai fazer de tudo pra me controlar e eu, definitivamente, não posso ser controlado. –Luke foi jogado na cama, junto com sua camiseta. Percy vestiu o jeans e uma camiseta qualquer. –Ta frio lá fora. Melhor levar uma blusa ou pode esfriar. –ele olhou sarcasticamente para o meio das pernas de Luke. –E também, não queremos que você pegue um resfriado, porque eu ficaria de babá e convenhamos, babás não podem abusar das criancinhas, porque elas se assustam. –ele falou num tom manhoso e saiu do quarto rindo.  
Ok, ele tinha que admitir: controlar Luke era muito bom.  
Era até divertido!  
Ele abriu a porta do chalé e o vento frio bateu em seu rosto. Ele choramingou. O único lado positivo do outono e inverno era que Nico passaria os seis meses no Acampamento.  
Por falar em Nico, o garoto estava sentado nos degraus do seu chalé brincando entediado com um iô-iô. Percy gargalhou e ele o olhou.  
-Até que enfm a pegação matinal acabou. –ele reclamou. –Eu já estava me entediando.  
-De onde tirou isso, Nico? –ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos para esquentar.  
-Ah, um garoto de Hécate me deu. Ele tem dez anos. –Percy gargalhou.  
-Vamos logo antes que eu morra de um ataque de risos. Fazendo amigos da sua idade, Nico?  
-Cala a boca. –ele reclamou. –Eu já tenho quinze.  
-Ah, legal. Eu tenho dezenove. –Nico bufou.  
-Insuportável. Vamos logo, vovô.  
Percy não reclamou. Era legal irritar Nico.  
Desde que ele não invocasse aquelas caveirinhas de TPM. Elas eram, como Leo as chamava mesmo? Ah, "creepy". Ok, era apenas "assustador", mas o jeito que ele falava era muito engraçado, com um sotaque italiano. Percy adorava qualquer tipo de sotaque. O único sotaque que Luke tinha era quando ficava nervoso. Ele se perguntava aonde ele tinha começado a falar desse jeito.  
-Cara, acorda! –Nico gritou. Ele deu um pulo e Nico bufou. –Eu te chamei trezentas vezes.  
-Não exagera.  
-Ok, foram apenas quatro. –ele olhou outra vez pro brinquedo de criança em sua mão e suspirou. Era difícil ver a graça do objeto se ele não era uma criança desde que Bianca morrera. Bem, ele agiu feito uma criança, mas ele estava longe de ser uma criança. Suas cartas de mitomagia apenas decoravam seu quarto.  
De vez em quando ele obrigava seu pai a jogar cruzada, forca ou velha.  
Hades sempre ganhava na cruzada e na forca. Claro, ele tinha zilhões de anos. Mas no jogo da velha ele nunca ganhava de Nico.  
Mas nada se comparava ao dia em que ele vestiu um uniforme de beisebol e eles foram jogar, de verdade, junto com os "mortais", como seu pai os chamava. Ele nunca imaginou que seu pai fosse tão bom em beisebol. Não era de se admirar que ele tinha uma tv enorme no quarto com trocentos canais esportivos.  
-Nico, o que está fazendo parado aí? –Nico observou Percy, o vento chicoteando em seu rosto e os cabelos voando de um jeito engraçado. Seus pensamentos correram para Poseidon. Ele era um cara legal, e ele pensava muito antes de falar. Nico não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Quer dizer, por um lado, ele não machucaria os sentimentos alheios como aquela bruxa Perséfone fazia. Por outro, ele poderia estar mentindo. Antes que ele divagasse de novo, deu um sorriso e correu pra alcançar Percy.  
-O último é a mulher do Luke. –ele gritou por cima do vento. Percy riu e correu junto com ele. Ele havia subestimado Nico. O garoto tinha pernas longas que Percy nunca imaginou que lhe dariam tanta vantagem. Também somando-se ao fato de que Nico era apaixonado por beisebol, ele tinha que ser rápido.  
Claro, Percy perdeu.  
-Isso foi trapaça. Você já estava na minha frente. –Nico gargalhou.  
-Admita, você adorou. –Percy franziu a boca em uma careta de "eca" e Nico deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele.  
-Eu vou ser o padrinho, se isso te conforta. –Percy rolou os olhos.  
-Nico, por favor, feche esse linda boquinha ou eu arrebento ela. –ele ironizou, mas Nico levantou as sobrancelhas.  
-Ok, minha linda boquinha adoraria isso. –ele se afastou rindo maliciosamente e Percy bufou.  
-Mortos vivos tarados. –murmurou. Nico estava prestes a responder quando alguém gritou. Eles olharam para trás e Annabeth estava vindo. –Oh, não, diga que esse não sou eu. É um autômato de Hefesto que você achou por aí. –Nico sorriu.  
-Eu acho que ser a mulher de Luke deve ser reconfortante perto de aguentar a melação de beijos dessa aí.  
Percy ia dizer algo mais, algo importante, Nico notou pela expressão dele, mas Annabeth entrou no estábulo e o abraçou.  
-Hey, eu te vi na chuva ontem, perto da colina. Parecia irritado. Aconteceu algo? –Percy sorriu falsamente.  
-Não, é só o Luke com as gracinhas dele. –ela engoliu algo que parecia um nó em sua garganta.  
-Então, eu vi um filme legal que vai passar no cinema e eu pensei que, talvez, você quisesse sair um pouco. –Percy segurou a vontade de arquear a sobrancelha. Fala sério, ela estava mesmo se esforçando pra parecer interessada na opinião dele? Ele olhou de esguelha pra Nico que parecia ocupado demais em tirar pequenos pontos brancos em sua calça.  
-Hoje não vai dar. –ele deu um sorriso falso, que Annabeth claramente percebeu. –Você sabe, noite de garotos.  
-Oh. –Annabeth exclamou baixo. Percy bagunçou os cabelos dela.  
-Outro dia, Corujinha. –ele virou-se pra Nico, ignorando-a completamente e procurou por Blackjack. Enquanto ele dava torrões de açúcar para o pégaso, Nico virou-se para Annabeth e arqueou a sobrancelha e o canto da boca, naquela típica expressão de "eu te avisei" misturado com "estou adorando a novela mexicana".  
Ela deu alguns passos pra trás, pensando sobre o que fazer. Percy não virou-se pra despedir, então ela apenas afastou-se e foi embora. Ele deu um grande suspiro.  
-Mal consigo olhar pra cara dela depois do que vi. –ele sussurrou.  
-Ainda se sente mal? –Percy olhou para a entrada do estábulo e avistou Luke. Ele pensou se deveria responder ou não, mas era tarde demais.  
-Talvez. –ele olhou de volta pra Blackjack e deu umas batidinhas no pelo bem escovado e brilhante do animal. –Eu já volto, cara.  
Ele saiu do estábulo e logo tremeu de frio. O vento estava violento. Ele andou calmamente até a arena. Não estava com vontade de treinar ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não suportava ficar naquele lugar. Ele tinha que sumir dali, apagar as lembranças de Annabeth, seguir em frente... Ele não queria deixar sua casa, seus amigos... Mas ele desejava ardentemente que Annabeth caísse do Olimpo e vivesse por mais cinco minutos apenas pra agonizar e morrer sufocada no próprio sangue. Ele não sabia como, mas seu rosto já estava molhado. Ele não importou-se em limpar, apenas seguiu sua trajetória para o bosque. Estava mais quente entre as árvores, mas as folhas ainda sacudiam com força. Ele sentou-se em uma grande pedra, alguns metros longe do rio que cortava o bosque.  
Ele não fazia ideia do que fazer em relação a Annabeth. Ele claramente queria vê-la sofrer, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que era o único que poderia fazer aquilo, mesmo que quisesse distância daquela bruxa quebra-corações. Seus braços envolveram seus joelhos, que encostaram-se ao peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça e concentrou-se na respiração.  
Após um tempo, a concha soou para o almoço. Ele não sentia fome. E ele não queria ver ninguém. Então apenas continuou ali.  
Percy não soube dizer por quantas horas ficou ali, mas estava quase endurecendo seus membros naquela posição quando alguém o chamou. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente apenas para encontrar Luke a alguns passos de distância.  
-Posso ficar aqui? –ele perguntou. Percy encolheu os ombros como se não importasse. Luke o puxou pelos braços contra sua vontade. –Você está frio. –ele falou. Percy bufou como se fosse óbvio e Luke o puxou até um tronco aberto caído no chão. Eles sentaram-se ali e Luke passou os braços ao redor dele.  
-Como me encontrou? –Percy murmurou após algum tempo.  
-Eu não sei. Eu desejei te encontrar e então... foi como se algo me dissesse cada passo que tomar. Eu sabia que você estava triste e confuso... E com um pouco de raiva também. Eu não consegui ficar longe. –Percy afastou-se inconscientemente de Luke.  
-É a ligação. Nico disse que estamos ligados.  
-Ligação empática? –Luke confundiu-se.  
-Nico disse que é quase isso, só que mais forte.  
-Bem, eu te achei.  
-É, você me achou. –ele encostou a cabeça no peito de Luke e deixou que o cheiro de hortelã dele o embriagasse até que ele esquecesse Annabeth e todo o resto.

* * *

Nico terminou seu almoço e correu de volta ao chalé. Estava muito frio e ele estava a fim de permanecer embaixo das cobertas. Ele ligou a televisão e deitou na cama. Mas assim que o fez sentiu uma presença ao seu lado. Ele virou o pescoço para encontrar-se com Poseidon.  
-Tio? –encarou o deus do Mar com evidente curiosidade.  
-Hey, Nico. Como vai? –O garoto piscou aturdido.  
-Bem. E o senhor? –Poseidon riu.  
-Não me chame de senhor. Me sinto velho. –Nico deu-lhe um olhar engraçado.  
-Sem querer ofender, mas você é muito velho. –Poseidon encolheu os ombros.  
-Efeitos colaterais. –eles riram. Nico franziu a testa de repente.  
-Aconteceu algo? –ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não, porque Poseidon estava relaxado demais pra isso.  
-Não. –ele sorriu minimamente. –Só fugindo de obrigações.  
-Oh. –Nico exclamou baixo. –Eu deveria te dar um puxão de orelha, que nem eu faria com Percy, mas eu vou virar golfinho se fizer. –Poseidon deu uma risada alta, um som morno que encheu a cabine vazia e silenciosa. De repente, Nico já não queria que ele fosse embora.  
-Bem, eu mereço, entendo se o fizer. –Nico apenas sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a televisão. Ele não estava realmente assistindo, mas havia algo que o impedia de voltar a falar com Poseidon. Talvez porque ele reparou que as palavras dele eram velhas demais pra alguém que aparentava ser tão novo. Ele era um deus milenar, ele já havia visto muito da vida, sabia como tudo funcionava. Nico sentiu que ele não deveria estar fugindo de obrigações como uma criança birrenta. –Tem razão, sabe. Ás vezes me sinto uma criança birrenta.  
Nico encostou-se na parede. Como eles faziam isso? Uma hora, eles sabiam o que você estava pensando, outra hora, eles precisavam do seu juramento para acreditar em algo que dissesse.  
-Você é fácil de ler, Nico. Embora muitos duvidem disso. Eu sou muito velho, eu fui enganado, aprendi a ver o que os outros não viam.  
-Percy ás vezes faz o mesmo. –ele disse sem prestar muita atenção. –Ele também já foi muito enganado. –ele sequer reparou na besteira que havia dito até que o silêncio de Poseidon lhe fizesse despertar de seu devaneio. Ele deitou na cama e suspirou. Não podia falar das coisas de Percy para seu pai, eram eles que deveriam falar sobre isso. Eles deveriam agir feito pai e filho, eles deveriam saber os segredos de um e outro.  
-Eu notei certas coisas por aqui. Ele certamente mudou. –Poseidon jogou a coberta no corpo de Nico. –A vingança é desnecessária, diAngelo. Por muito tempo eu planejei derrubar Zeus, mas agora eu vejo que não teria o que tenho hoje se tivesse roubado seu trono.  
-E o que você tem hoje? –Nico perguntou. Poseidon ia dizer "nada", porque era essa a sensação que tinha ás vezes, mas pensando bem, ele tinha muito.  
-Eu tenho um reino, o controle dos mares, eu tenho uma família, na verdade, duas. E eu tenho Percy. É o melhor presente que eu sonharia ter. Ter um filho herói. Ele salvou minha pele muitas vezes, e foi apenas por causa dele que o Olimpo não ruiu. Ele me deu algo pelo qual lutar, algo que eu não tinha há muito tempo.  
Nico ficou em silêncio. O que ele diria? Não havia nada para falar, nada para pensar. Simples. Poseidon e Percy eram o orgulho um do outro. Ele queria ter uma família como a de Percy. Sua mãe era a melhor pessoa do mundo, ele tinha um padrasto legal, ao contrário de Perséfone, que era uma bruxa do inferno com ele. E seu pai... Bem, ele tinha nada para reclamar de Hades porque ele se tornara o pai que Nico sempre sonhou ter e ainda mais.  
Porém era apenas isso que ele tinha. Seu pai.  
Tempos atrás, Percy se casaria com Annabeth, teriam filhos e viveriam felizes para sempre.  
Mesmo agora, isso não era tão diferente. Percy fugiria com Luke pra algum lugar onde os deuses não os importunassem com suas missões malucas. Eles viveriam em paz, felizes e seriam uma família.  
Ele não se encaixava ali. Percy era seu melhor amigo e o único. Os outros eram apenas conhecidos, companheiros de missão, parceiros de batalhas, gente que ele salvou a vida e gente que salvou a vida dele. Mas eram apenas isso. O que sobrava pra ele?  
Solidão e tristeza. O Mundo Inferior e seu velho pai cansado e traído. Um dia ele morreria e ficaria pra sempre no Mundo Inferior. Seu pai não estaria tão sozinho, mas mesmo assim, ele continuaria só.  
Mesmo que ele fugisse com Percy e Luke, o que ele seria? A eterna vela. Ou melhor, a Tocha Olímpica dos jogos gregos. Ou o Tocha Humana do Quarteto Fantástico.  
De qualquer forma, ele era o elemento indesejado. Sempre fora. Culpa dos deuses. Se não houvessem traído seu pai, ou talvez, se apenas não o houvessem abandonado e inventado aquela historinha pra criança dormir de que seu pai era uma pessoa horrível e perigosa, que ele roubava as almas das criancinhas e aquele monte de contos da carrocinha, seu pai teria um trono no Olimpo ao lado de Zeus e Poseidon.  
Eles poderiam colocar aquela bruxa dos céus da Hera em outro lugar. Ora, Anfitrite não tinha um trono ao lado de Poseidon. Poderiam ser os Três Grandes ali. Por que nunca deram um chalé para Hades? Por que ele teve que trabalhar sozinho nisso? E as crianças de seu pai? Elas morreriam, abandonadas por sua própria "família" apenas porque Zeus tinha medo de que Hades se vingasse contra ele? Zeus realmente achava que deixar os meios-sangues filhos de Hades morrerem "acidentalmente" era uma forma de contê-lo?  
A morte era incontível. Assim como os mares. Assim como os céus.  
Ele deveria estar cansado de saber disso. Não se pode segurar os céus. Não se pode segurar os mares. Não se pode segurar a morte.  
Zeus achava que seu pai estava acostumado a ver seus filhos morrerem, que ele até ficava aliviado com isso, porque ele era o Senhor dos Mortos e bla. Mentira.  
Ele ainda lembrava de cada dia do ano que ele visitava um quarto no final do corredor e olhava as fotos de seus filhos. Mortos. Nenhum deles sobreviveu porque Zeus dizia a todos que eles eram maus. Nico também era mau, então?  
E Poseidon? Por que ficava ao lado de Zeus, e não de seu pai? Apenas por poder. Porque desafiar o Olimpo lhe deixaria igual a Hades e ele não queria perder seu prestígio entre os mortais ou imortais.  
Ou como ele, os metade mortais, metade imortais. Incrível como essas merdas acabavam com sua vida.  
Ele não tinha culpa do que acontecera eras atrás. Por que ele tinha que viver sozinho e morrer sem ninguém ao lado, lhe dizendo que era para esperá-lo nos Elísios, que um dia se encontrariam novamente? Só porque Zeus decidira que seu pai era uma ameaça ao seu –oh, tão poderoso, justo e bondoso- império de merda?  
Ele odiava Zeus. Ah, como Nico diAngelo odiava Zeus. Na verdade, ele queria que Zeus morresse atacado por seus próprios raios. Queria que ele sofresse em agonia, queria que o último rosto que ele visse fosse o seu, antes de ser chutado na bunda para o Tártaro, onde teria de viver baixo aos seus pés. Baixo aos pés de seu pai, o irmão que ele traíra. Nico desejava ardentemente que uma maldição chutasse o traseiro de Zeus porque ele merecia muito isso.  
Zeus não deveria estar no comando. Ele não merecia seu trono no Olimpo. Até Nêmesis sabia disso. Só que mesmo que ela fosse a deusa da vingança, a balança justa entre os imortais, ela não poderia castigá-los devidamente porque eles eram os grandes deuses e ela era apenas a deusa menor.  
Até mesmo Nêmesis sabia que eles eram todos hipócritas de merda que usurpavam o poder. Até ela tinha os dias em que estourava e gritava na cara de Zeus todos os seus erros, um por um e dizia que ele apenas continuava naquele trono porque se negava a receber sua própria punição.  
Ela era outra "farinha fora do saco", a "última bolacha do pacote", a "vela" do Olimpo. Sua própria existência era insignificante. Ela ainda era necessária porque os mortais precisam da vingança e da justiça. Mas e os imortais? Eles se negavam a isso, eles a expulsariam ou algo pior.  
Ele sabia que Nêmesis já não era tão forte quanto antes. Ela enfraquecia pela falta de justiça no mundo. No dia que não houvesse mais justiça, ela faria o quê ali? Não existia mais nada para ela ali. Talvez ela ficasse farta disso um dia e os fizesse pagar por tudo, logo antes de escolher partir desse mundo.  
Ela e seu pai não eram tão diferentes. A diferença era que a morte sempre existiria, assim como o medo, a dor e o sofrimento. Então Hades jamais desapareceria. Mas Nêmesis, a rebelde deusa, a "malvadona" do pedaço, a que era evitada por todos, por medo ao que representava... Ela sumiria um dia. Nico tinha certeza disso.  
E ele odiaria ainda mais a Zeus. Não era um ódio mesquinho, sem sentido, coisa de menininha, coisa de "não suporto aquela vadia"... Era algo que tirava o sono de Nico. Era algo que precisava ser tirado de seu coração. Ele não podia guardar remorso, era perigoso demais, poderia cegá-lo e levá-o a cometer erros, acabar com a sua vida.  
Mas que erros ele cometeria? Tentar destronar Zeus? E ele seria punido por isso com o quê? Zeus realmente ousaria dizer a Hades para mandar seu próprio filho para os Campos da Punição? Ele queria ver essa cena. Hades estrangulando Zeus era sua parte favorita. Assim como a parte em que a cabeça dele explode feito tomate.  
Seria tão bom vê-lo implorando sob suas botas sujas. Seria bom vê-lo abandonado, caído e rejeitado pelos que ele chamava de família.  
Ele ouviu uma voz longíqua lhe chamando, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto seria bom que Zeus sofresse consideravelmente. Sentiu um vento frio em seu corpo, sussurros gelados, arrepiantes. Ele tremeu e seus olhos ganharam foco.  
Ele estava em seu chalé, na sua cama. Haviam sombras cercando-o e estavam frias. Seu anel rubi brilhava forte em seu dedo. Seu compromisso com seu pai, sua lealdade a ele estava forte demais. Forte a ponto de cegá-lo. Ele então descobriu porque Bianca estava tão apavorada em lhe dizer para não guardar rancor. Sua lealdade a seu pai, era o seu rancor ao Olimpo. Ele precisava equilibrar isso, de alguma forma.  
-Está me ouvindo, Nico? –uma voz grave e preocupada chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele tremeu forte, sacudindo todo o corpo, como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo. Então as sombras se encolheram e se agitaram, como se indignadas por estarem sendo afastadas. Elas entraram no chão e o quarto voltou a temperatura normal.  
Ele sentou-se, encolhendo os joelhos no peito. Ainda sentia o frio. Escondeu o rosto entre os braços.  
Era uma sensação terrível o ódio. Era asfixiante, apavorante. O próprio ódio incitava mais ódio. Ele encolhia-se cada vez mais. Precisava de um lugar seguro, de um abraço. Então, como se soubesse o que ele pensava –e ele realmente sabia-, Poseidon passou os braços ao seu redor e encostou seu corpo frio ao seu corpo quente.  
Nico aferrou-se a ele. Ele precisava de algo humano o suficiente para entendê-lo. Percy estava em seus dias ruins, mas tinha a Luke. Ele não tinha ninguém.  
-Isso não é verdade, Nico. Você tem a mim. –ele negou vivamente com a cabeça.  
-Não minta pra mim. Se houver uma guerra, já sabemos que lado você vai tomar. Percy nunca iria contra você. Ele me mataria, não? Por que eu também nunca iria contra meu pai. –ele ouviu um suspirou longo e pesado de seu tio.  
-Não vai haver guerra, diAngelo. Sua mente está confusa e preocupada, apenas isso. –Nico seguia negando. –Talvez um dia haja guerra, mas até lá, será uma outra geração, outros heróis, você terá vivido uma longa vida feliz e tranquila. Não precisará se preocupar com isso. Ninguém irá traí-lo.  
-Eu já nasci traído. –ele falou baixo, com a voz quebrada. –Meu pai traiu Perséfone por Maria. Zeus me traiu, matando minha mãe. Percy quebrou sua promessa e deixou Bianca morrer. Ela quebrou sua promessa e partiu pra uma nova vida. –os braços quentes lhe envolveram mais.  
-Eu sei que sua vida foi difícil. Eu recriminei muito a Zeus pelo que ele fez. Eu não concordo com as ações de Zeus, a maioria delas, eu tenho vontade de berrar no Olimpo por todos eles concordarem com meu irmão. A pior delas não foi ele ter traído Hades, mas por ter tentado matar duas crianças inocentes. Zeus nada mais que um assassino, um imortal coberto de poder, mas uma casca vazia. –eles ouviram trovões raivosos soando, atravessando a barreira mágica do Acampamento e derrubando árvores. –Eu também me sinto uma casca vazia, ás vezes. Por ficar ao lado dele, apenas por poder. Por negar ajuda a Hades, por ter estado no lado oposto da guerra quando deveria tê-lo ajudado. E ele foi sempre bom demais. Ele lutou pelo Olimpo contra Cronos. Mesmo que merecêssemos morrer esmagados. Mesmo que ele tenha feito isso em parte por si mesmo, ele teve pena daqueles que não mereciam o castigo. Hades sempre foi o mais sábio de todos. Foi Zeus quem o corrompeu.  
-Ele não o corrompeu. Papai ainda é o melhor deles e não importa o que o Olimpo diga, eu sempre estarei ao lado dele, mesmo que pra isso tenha que ir contra meus amigos. –ele falou. Poseidon afagou os cabelos macios encaracolados de Nico e sorriu. A lealdade dele era inquebrável, incontestável.  
-Eu admiro decisões como a sua, garoto. Queria poder fazer o mesmo, ás vezes. –ele falou pensativo. Nico não falou nada, mas aos poucos sua respiração foi acalmando-se, até tornar-se tão calma que Poseidon deduziu que ele havia dormido. Ele puxou uma coberta para ele e pôs seu corpo abaixo do seu braço, onde ele poderia ficar mais confortável. Seu rosto suavizou-se e a cor voltou ao normal. Era uma cor bonita a pela de Nico. Branca, mas saudável. Um pouco queimada pelo sol, mas quase imperceptível. E havia um tom rosado em suas bochechas e no nariz por causa do frio. Seus cabelos negros caíam pelo rosto. Poseidon afastou-os.  
Nico possuía uma beleza de tirar o fôlego. As pessoas não viam, é claro, estavam interessados demais na beleza superficial de Apollo. Mas ele pegava-se imaginando porque ele parecia sempre tão sério. Era pela morte de Bianca? Era por tudo que Zeus havia feito contra sua família? Ele queria tirar aquela tristeza de Nico. Pôr um sorriso em seu rosto. Fazê-lo acreditar na vida, fazê-lo feliz, porque ele merecia e porque, no final das contas, ele o admirava e Poseidon queria merecer toda essa admiração.  
Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de deitar-se também e deixar que o garoto descansasse tranquilo. Ele daria um lugar seguro, braços confortáveis, ele daria uma família de volta para Nico diAngelo, custe o que custasse.

* * *

Eu simplesmente acabei de me apaixonar pelo Popo (apelido carinhoso pro Poseidon)  
Que fofura, gente *ooo* hauehuaeua  
Enfim, desfrutem e reviews :p


	13. Chapter 13

Percy não lembrava-se de como chegara ali, mas ele estava em uma cama macia e confortável. O cheiro de chocolate com canela lhe fez sorrir inconscientemente. Ele resmungou, virando-se na cama. Escutou passos aproximado-se e uma mão posou em sua testa.  
-Está esfriando. -ouviu a voz de Luke, baixa e preocupada. -Ei, campeão, acorda. -Percy remexeu-se e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. A sua frente, um loiro de olhos azuis lhe sorria como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. -Já estava achando que você iria hibernar. -ele brincou. -Como se sente?  
Percy franziu a testa. -Como assim? Estou ótimo, Luke, o que...  
-Você estava com febre e desmaiou. Eu tive que te carregar do bosque. -ele fez cara de emburrado. -Deveria comer menos, você pesa que nem um touro. -Percy sorriu divertido.  
-Mas eu não era um peixe? -Luke torceu a boca em uma careta engraçada.  
-Que seja, eu fiz algo pra você. Espero que esteja bom. -ele entregou um copo para Percy, que bebeu todo o chocolate com canela.  
-Hmmm. -ele murmurou. -Está bom. -Luke estreitou os olhos ao ver Percy lamber os lábios de forma quase inocente. Como ele poderia ser tão sexy sem ao menos tentar?  
-Obrigado. -ele falou. Percy sorriu feito criança.  
-Eu quero dizer uma coisa. -ele falou baixo. -Mas não sei como dizer.  
-Diga de uma vez. -ele fez uma careta de dúvida e Luke sentou-se ao lado dele. -Sabe, você devia tentar parar de ser tão fofo quando acorda.  
-Eu sou fofo? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Luke começou a rir de sua cara de indignação. Aproveitando o momento de distração de Percy com a boca aberta, ele beijou-o quase sem respirar. O copo vazio foi jogado ao chão, junto com a camiseta do garoto. -Luke... -ele suspirou. O garoto não ouviu seus apelos, apenas o moveu para seu colo e terminou de tirar a roupa de ambos.  
-Eu devo confessar... Mesmo pisando em meu ego, que não é nem de longe tão grande quanto o seu... -o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha e Luke passou os dedos por seus lábios. -Você me deixa completamente sem juízo. -eles riram. -Não que eu tenha juízo, mas... Você pegou o ponto. -Percy sorriu maldoso da cara de confusão dele e começou a massagear sua ereção.  
-É, eu peguei o ponto. -ele apertou a ponta, fazendo a cabeça de Luke pender e sua boca abrir-se em um gemido afogado. Sua boca atacou o pescoço do loiro e os dentes marcaram sua pele alva. Ele estava mais do que tentado a foder Castellan, mas ainda estava pensando na parte que teria de amarrá-lo.  
-Isso tudo é vingança porque eu roubei sua sobremesa? -Percy riu.  
-Oh, não. Isso é até normal pra você, mas sabe... Você não roubou apenas minha sobremesa. -ele mordeu a orelha de Luke, pensando que nunca diria a verdade.  
E a verdade era que Luke havia roubado seu coração.  
-O que eu roubei dessa vez? -Percy gemeu, baixando a boca por sua barriga.  
-Minha sanidade, meu ego e meu tempo gasto pensando em você? -perguntou irônicamente. Luke quis rir, mas engasgou-se com boca de Percy "lá". Soltou o ar e apegou-se a esperança de que não morreria sufocado.  
-Hmmm, Percy, não tão... ahh, forte. -ele sorriu travesso.  
-Você quer forte? -Luke negou.  
-Eu não disse... ah isso. -Percy divertiu-se como ele conseguia fazer Luke mudar de ideia em segundos.  
-Eu nao consigo te ouvir, Luke... Que tal você gritar mais alto? -ele raspou os dentes por toda a extensão. O loiro arqueou as costas e gritou seu nome com vontade, agarrando seus cabelos. A boca de Percy afundou-se no meio de suas coxas e ele amaldiçoou por Jackson ser aquele pedaço de mau caminho.  
Ele foi torturado por muito tempo, até que não aguentou e seus sentidos apagaram-se. Ele despertou alguns minutos depois com Percy deitado ao seu lado, girando um caderno qualquer na mão. Sentou-se com dificuldade, suas pernas ainda tremiam. Percy girou seus olhos verdes para ele e Luke segurou o ar, virando o rosto quase que instantaneamente.  
-Olha pra mim, Luke. -o loiro suspirou.  
-Quer tanto assim apreciar minha beleza? -Percy puxou seus cabelos e o prendeu na cama.  
-Não, quero que você aprecie a minha. Quero que perca o ar, que diga o quanto você me quer.  
-Não tem uma lista de natal mais fácil? -ele choramingou. Percy sorriu travesso.  
-Oh, mas eu fui um garotinho tão bom, eu mereço um presente melhor, não acha? -Luke pensou por alguns segundos, então subiu em Percy.  
-É, merece. -ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, resfregando seus corpos ao máximo. O moreno apenas contorcia-se e murmurava seu nome. No melhor da situação, Nico entra no quarto.  
-Ai, meus olhos! Estou sendo levado aos Campos da Punição. -ele dramatizou. Percy separou-se ofegante de Luke, vermelho como um tomate. -Oh, pelo amor da espuminha, vocês não sabem trancar a porta? Sei lá, colocar uma plaquinha "pegação em andamento"? -Percy gargalhou, caindo de volta na cama e enrolando-se nos travesseiros.  
-E você não sabe bater antes de entrar? -Luke provocou. Nico encolheu os ombros.  
-Sabe, eu tenho bons modos, mas eu não achei que vocês fossem tão descarados a esse ponto... Eu bati três vezes! -ele terminou gritando.  
-Ops... -Luke passou a mão no cabelo sem jeito. -A gente tava meio ocupado. -o olhar divertido de Percy o fez corar levemente e ele virou o rosto pra janela.  
-O que queria, Nico? -Percy perguntou.  
-Ah, nada. Só que... Eu preciso falar com você sobre... -ele coçou a nuca, sinal que estava nervoso.  
-Sobre?... -Nico fez uma cara de desespero, fazendo Percy rir. -Ok, já entendi. Luke...  
-Desde que não encoste nele, não há problemas.  
-Que possessivo. Quando é o casamento?  
-Amanhã. -Luke brincou.  
-Mas já? Eu nem comprei minha roupa ainda, sabe como é, padrinhos precisam estar apresentáveis. Mas talvez Caronte tenha um terno italiano. -Percy revirou os olhos.  
-Já chega, ta? Eu estou bem aqui!  
-Nossa, que carência, Percy. Ou você acha que somos cegos? Claro que você ta aqui. -Nico brincou. Percy enfiou o rosto nos travesseiros e bufou.  
-Mortos-vivos irritantes. -resmungou. Ele ouviu a porta fechar-se. Nico murmurou algumas palavras em grego e uma capa fina de sombra cobriu o quarto, logo depois tornou-se invisível. -O que foi isso? -perguntou receioso.  
-Ah, papai me ensinou. É que as paredes têm ouvidos, sabe? -eles riram brevemente e ficaram em silêncio. Nico bateu os pés no chão nervosamente e mascou o interior da boca.  
-Algo grave aconteceu? -o garoto negou com a cabeça. -Então... -Percy tentou arrancar algo dele. Nico suspirou profundamente.  
-É sobre o seu pai. -Percy franziu a testa e automaticamente tocou o colar em seu pescoço. -Ele tem andado estranho... Quer dizer, ele nunca foi assim antes.  
-O que quer dizer? Ele me visitou uns dias atrás, parecia ótimo. Ele está bem? -Nico afirmou com a cabeça  
-Bem, é que ele tem visitado o meu pai frequentemente. Os dois estão muito próximos, sabe? Ele até ajudou Perséfone a se reconciliar com ele e tudo mais...  
-Isso é bom, Nico. -então ele voltou a franzir a testa. -Por que está preocupado?  
-Não estou preocupado. Estou... curioso. -ele corou levemente e Percy arqueou a sobrancelha. Nico curioso era algo muito comum. Desde criança, o garoto não parava de fazer perguntas absurdas.  
-Bem, isso não é novidade. -ele brincou. Nico lhe mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil que Percy achou muito engraçado. -Mas então... O que houve?  
-Ele se aproximou muito de mim. Me trata como... não sei explicar. Parece querer saber tudo de mim, embora eu desconfie que ele já saiba muito. -Percy concordou com a cabeça. Ele conhecia esse lado do seu pai. A "criança interior": curioso, divertido, travesso e relaxado.  
-E...? -Nico abaixou os olhos, um sorriso mínimo no canto dos lábios. Percy quis jogar-se do Olimpo. Ele conhecia bem aquele sorrisinho... Nico não poderia? Oh, não, ele não estaria... -Nico, você e meu pai... -o garoto corou violentamente e negou fervorosamente.  
-Não, não. -falou. -Mas eu... bem, eu percebi que eu quero. -Percy sentou-se e beliscou o braço trocentas vezes.  
-Mas você é meu primo... E nós seremos... Cunhados de segundo grau? -confundiu-se.  
-O lado divino não conta, cabeça de alga. -ele falou como se também não entendesse. Percy coçou a nuca.  
-É, eu esqueci. Bem, mas isso não importa muito mesmo. Você... tem certeza?  
-Eu achei que fosse apenas fraternal, entende? Porque Poseidon me tratava como um tesouro e coisas assim... Daí eu me toquei que ele sentia algo além disso.  
-Do jeito que papai é, deve estar fritando os neurônios pra entender. -eles riram, mas Nico ainda balançava a perna nervosamente.  
-Tem algo mais, não? -o garoto suspirou.  
-É, bem... Sim. Mas eu não sei se pode ser considerado "algo". -Percy se jogou na cama.  
-Oh, lá vem merda de minotauro. -Nico riu brevemente. Percy encontrava insultos improváveis. Era até engraçado. Ele tinha uma bela imaginação.  
-Ele meio que me beijou. Foi pequeno, breve, nem foi na boca, foi bem perto, mas... Ah! Eu não sei! -Percy abriu a boca.  
-Santa vovó, ajude-me. -ele clamou por Rhea. -Papai te beijou?  
-Não foi um beijo, foi algo... Ah, não foi...  
-O que vale é a intenção.  
-Mas e se não foi intenção? E se foi apenas um acidente, ou um impulso?  
-Nico, porque papai te beijaria pra começo da história? Segundo, parecemos velhas fofoqueiras. Terceiro, você está agindo feito uma adolescente boba.  
-Eu sou um adolescente bobo, você mesmo faz questão de contextualizar isso.  
-E aí você usa essas palavras impronunciáveis pra me fazer mudar de ideia. -Percy adivinhou. Nico afirmou alegremente e eles riram. -Bem, só há um jeito de descobrir. Seja direto. Pergunte a ele se há algo entre vocês ou foi apenas sua mente pertubada. -Nico franziu a testa.  
-Eu não tenho uma mente perturbada.  
-Qualquer um que fale com mortos tem uma mente perturbada pra mim. -Percy brincou. -Quer dizer, fantasmas não existem. São apenas historinhas pra assustar crianças. -ele riu da cara de indignação de Nico. -Eu estava brincando. Você não acreditou mesmo, não?  
O rosto de Nico ficou vermelho e ele levantou-se abruptamente, jogando uma almofada em forma de concha em Percy. Ele segurou-a enquanto ria. Nico reparou no quanto o sorriso de Poseidon se parecia com o de Jackson.  
Seria um sentimento verdadeiro este, ou ele estava apenas iludido porque, no fundo, ele não se importaria em ficar com Percy?  
-Eu preciso ir. -falou baixo. -Nos vemos depois. -Percy sorriu minimante. -Divirta-se com Castellan. -ele tentou rir, mas falhou, então tratou logo de desaparecer entre as sombras.  
Percy olhou para os desenhos no teto de seu quarto. Ninguém nunca reparou que havia um rosto pequeno, bem no canto, com olhos escuros e cabelos caracolados.  
Nico era o mais especial de todos os amigos de Percy.

* * *

**_Gente linda, esse é mais curtinho, mas fiquem felizes porque ELES ESTÃO SE APAIXONANDO  
Fofura On *oooooooo*_**  
**_Reviews :p_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AVISO_**** Aos protegidos da mamãe, santinhos literários, gente que gosta de coisa fofa ou simplesmente não gosta de "putaria" (odeio eufemismo, vai essa palavra feia mesmo) :****_ CONTÉM MÉNAGE, RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAL E._****.. sei lá o que mais, os punheteiros de plantão vão gostar. **

_**PS: Não levem em consideração nada do que eu disser hoje, estou zangada com o eufemismo e vou falar tudo na lata. Pra quem não sabe o que é isso, use a internet pra algo educativo e NÃO, não falei isso no âmbito sexual. hauheuhaueau'**_

* * *

Percy quis bater a cabeça contra a rocha mil vezes. Claro! Por isso aquele bastardinho desapareceu o dia todo, ele esteve apenas esperando o momento certo. Cobrinha! Traidor. Ele assistiu em tortura Nico tirar a roupa lentamente. Luke olhou-o de cima a baixo.

-Nada mal pra um pirralho. -Nico aproximou-se.

-Eu não sou um pirralho, Castellan. Espero que se acostume. -ele falou no ouvido de loiro e assistiu com satisfação o tremor e o arrepio em sua nuca. -De quatro, Percy, obediente como eu te ensinei. Aquilo era golpe baixo, apenas pra enciumar Luke. Nico não o havia ensinado a ser obediente, mas era como se aquilo estivesse em seu sangue. "Serás um eterno passivo", como uma profecia ou uma maldição do Oráculo. Porém ele obedeceu prontamente e olhou para cima espectante com seus olhos verdes. Ele se pôs de joelhos e puxou a cabeça de Percy pra trás, forçando-o a abrir a boca.

-A vingança pode ser mais doce e quente do que amarga e fria. -ele sussurrou e, observando satisfeito o olhar faminto de Percy, meteu em sua boca. Um gemido lamurioso logo foi ouvido dele. Mas se Percy pensou que seria assim tão fácil, estava muito enganado. -Mete nele, Luke. Eu quero você de olhos abertos, Percy Jackson. -ele abriu seus olhos verdes ao mesmo tempo que Luke o penetrava. Ele gritou, mesmo com sua boca cheia pelo membro febril de Nico.

Luke era grande, na verdade, ele era monstruosamente grande e grosso, muito quente, ele sentia como se tivessem metido fogo nele e isso era meio estranho porque ele sentia-se realmente com "fogo" naquele lugar. A primeira estocada foi a mais difícil. Não porque doesse ou algo assim, mas ele não estava acostumado a ter algo preenchendo-o tão completamente. Luke não era gentil, ele havia separado as pernas de Percy ao máximo e se ele abrisse mais, provavelmente se rasgaria ao meio. Com cada estocada ele queimava-o por dentro, o atrito enviando descargas elétricas eo seu membro e ele sequer podia se tocar. Ele choramingou, mas Nico seguiu forçando-o a encará-lo. Então começou algo completamente insano. Enquanto Luke o fodia impiedosamente por trás, Nico fodia sua boca devagar, indo até o fundo e remexendo os quadris.

Ele ficou hipnotizado, como sempre, pelos movimentos de seu primo. Ele era, sem sombra de dúvida, altamente fodível, mas no momento não podia pensar em nada melhor do que Luke entrando e saindo dele.

Estava suado, tonto e trêmulo. Seu estômago dava mil voltas e seus olhos estavam lacrimejados. Precisava de alívio, precisava gritar, implorar, qualquer coisa, mas sua boca estava cheia. Nico não o deixava fechar os olhos. Era um tapa no rosto cada vez que o fazia e mesmo que fosse fodidamente bom quando Nico o batia, não era tão legal assim quando Luke demorava-se mais no fundo dele, atritando suas grossas coxas quentes de propósito. Ele se arqueava, se abria e sentia o rosto molhar de lágrimas.

Nico tinha um controle perfeito, ele apenas gozava quando queria e Percy sabia que ele poderia aguentar pelo resto da transa socando em sua boca, porém sua mandíbula doía, assim como seu pescoço. Ele olhou-o suplicante, fazendo seu melhor olhar de submisso... aquilo sempre funcionava. Nico tombou a cabeça para o lado em pena e então gozou em sua boca.

-Engole. -ele falou. Percy obedeceu-o prazerosamente. -Limpa. -ele olhou-o com diversão enquanto Percy lambia sua extensão, limpando seu próprio líquido. Ele retirou-se da boca de Percy e o garoto tombou a cabeça para baixo, gemendo exausto e delirante. Atrás dele, Luke seguia implacável. Ele sabia que Nico estava duro de novo. Claro, quem não ficaria com Castellan movendo os quadris daquele jeito? Ele caiu na grama e Luke resolveu lhe dar um descanso.

-Ah, infernos. -ele murmurou. Luke deitou em cima dele e começou a beijar seu pescoço, sussurrando coisas perversas em seu ouvido. Ele pôde sentir quando Luke tensionou-se, porque havia um peso a mais em cima deles. Mordendo o ombro de Luke, Nico apertou seu traseiro.

-Você não quer uma vingancinha, Percy? -ele sussurrou. -Você adora fazer jogo de ciúmes, não é? Eu adoro atuação, talvez devesse tentar o teatro. Percy, o que acha?

-Como se você pudesse fazer algo como isso. -Luke revirou os olhos e saiu de cima de Percy, mas ao contrário de Luke, Nico jogava sujo. Haviam correntes de ferro estígio nos pulsos de Luke e ele estava preso a árvore de forma que não podia se mover. Nico riu da cara de indignação dele e foi até Percy e desamarrou suas mãos. Ele virou o garoto para si e abaixou, olhando para Luke, beijou Percy, uma mistura de línguas e lábios, molhado, suado e quente. Percy puxou o garoto para o lado e ficou por cima dele. Enquanto Luke observava, excitado e sem poder fazer nada, Percy penetrou Nico.  
O garoto rosnou, a cabeça tombou para trás e Percy viu seus hematomas. -Onde arranjou isso?

-Seu pai. -ele sorriu maldoso. -Ele fode bem. -Percy puxou seus cabelos, sugando seu pescoço como se fosse o melhor doce do mundo.

-Melhor do que eu, Nico? -ele afundou-se no garoto, lentamente do jeito que o deixava louco.

-Hmm, talvez. -ele jogou os braços para trás e fechou os olhos. Percy abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo e então encarou Luke, atônito que os observava. Ele passou a perna de Nico por sua cintura e, arrastando suas unhas pelas coxas dele para se firmar, meteu o mais fundo que pôde. O gemido rouco que deixou os lábios do menino só serviu para piorar a situação de Luke. -Hmm, mais forte. -ele pediu.

-Cadê a palavrinha mágica, Nico?

-Você é fodidamente gostoso serve? -Percy riu e apertou a ponta de seu membro, fazendo o garoto arquear-se em choramingos.

-Não, é por favor. Diga, não vai doer nada. -ele travou a boca e Percy riu outra vez. -Ah, eu adoro quando você resiste. -ele colocou Nico em seu colo e puxou seus cabelos. -Agora, é melhor se mexer. -o garoto obedeceu, subindo e descendo devagar. Sempre que tentava aumentar o ritmo era barrado pela mão de Percy. Ás vezes ele estava no alto e Percy o puxava violentamente para baixo, fazendo-o gritar ensandecidamente quando seu membro atingia sua próstata. Ele jogou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Percy e seguiu movendo-se.

-Mais rápido. -ele sussurrou em tom de súplica. Percy remexeu-se em círculos, o garoto tremeu, falando seu nome. -Sabe como eu senti falta disso?

-Imagino que meu pai não soube te tratar como a boa vadia que você é. -ele brincou e foi recompensado por arranhões ferozes em suas costas. -Ops, parece que é um assunto delicado. -ele levantou-se junto com Nico e quando ele estava em cima, puxou o garoto para si no mesmo momento que metia nele. Nico mordeu seu pescoço com força e Percy gritou de dor. Um tapa forte e sem piedade desceu nas nádegas pálidas de Nico e ele retorceu-se em dor.

-Foi bom, maldição. -ele rosnou. -Mas eu pirei. -Percy conteve-se para não cair pra trás. Nico sabia exatamente como se mexer para fazê-lo enlouquecer. Não era nem de perto como Luke e nesse momento ele queria desesperadamente que Luke estivesse fodendo-o por trás, mas ele estava bem amarrado para a saúde de seu traseiro.

-Como assim? -ele peguntou ofegante.

-Ele parece estar apaixonado, sei lá. Eu não quero isso, eu só quero sexo, droga. -Percy caiu para trás e Nico olhou-o com o gostinho da vitória.

-Estou a sua mercê. -ele brincou, mas Nico apenas continuou falando em seu ouvindo enquanto finalmente empalava a si mesmo com força e velocidade.

-Como assim... ohhh, ele está apaixonado? Ahh, desgraçado, não tão fundo, você acaba comigo. -Nico ignorou-o.

-Ele claramente quer passar a eternidade comigo. Está deslumbrado com a minha bondade e puro coração. -zombou.

-Você não tem nada de puro. -Percy falou e sentiu as unhas do garoto raspando em seu peito. Nico agora estava olhando diretamente para Luke, seus olhos escuros arregalados e sua respiração descompossada enquanto cavalgava Percy.

-Sabe, Luke, é assim que você tem que fazer pra agradar Percy. -ele falou. -Ele não gosta de ser domesticado. -brincou com um sorriso torto. Com raiva, Percy deu três tapas em seguidos nele e um beliscão. O garoto caiu em cima dele, tremendo e gemendo, sem conseguir gritar e rolou para o lado.  
Dois orgasmos eram demais até mesmo para Nico diAngelo. Ele fez um sinal de "figa" e Percy riu, arrastando-se até Luke. Nem de longe ele estava saitsfeito.

Luke parecia possesso. -Como ele se atreve a transar com você na minha frente?

-Não fica bravinho, amor, você sabe que eu sou só seu. -ele sussurrou. Ele claramente se divertia com a situação. Fazer ciúmes sempre foi o seu forte e provocar o lado possessivo de Luke era tão divertido quanto virar jantar de ciclope, mas ele adorava perigos. Passando a mão por todos os potos erógenos de Luke, ele seguiu sussurrando. -Eu te amo, eu sou só seu, meu amor. -e mesmo que seu tom fosse baixo e inocente, Luke sentia-se incendiar de excitação. -Você me quer? -ele engoliu em seco. -Você tem que pedir, sabe disso. -sua boca voou para os mamilos de Luke, então jogou-o no chão. -Eu quero transar devagar com você, eu quero que você se lembre disso. -ele murmurou.

Luke, completamente indefeso, gemeu seu nome seguido de um por favor.

-Eu ouvi bem? Luke Castellan está implorando? -ele mordeu a boca, decidido a não pedir de novo. Percy fez cara de cachorro perdido. -Por mim, fala de novo? -completamente desarmado por seus olhos verdes, ele pediu de novo.

-Isso é golpe baixo. -ele falou. -Você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer coisa... -terminou em um sussurro. Percy assentiu.

-Eu sei. -ele puxou Luke para cima e o pôs de joelho contra a árvore. -Vai me deixar fazer isso? -Luke assentiu relutante. Percy lhe ofereceu seus dedos e ele começou a chupá-los, fazendo o outro assistir maravilhado. -Abre as pernas. -ordenou com a voz rouca. A esse ponto, um mero toque fazia Luke derreter-se. Percy colocou um dedo de cada vez, preocupado se o machucaria ou não. -Pra trás. -ele ordenou e Luke curvou-se ligeiramente. Percy entrou lentamente nele, observando sua reação. Ele mordeu o braço e arregalou os olhos. Por momentos, isso foi tudo o que ele fez, até conseguir respirar. Ele sentia a pressão das paredes de Luke. -Oh, maldição, você é tão apertado. -ele sussurrou. Então, como sempre um fantasma, Nico estava atrás dele.

-Seja um bom amante, Percy. Faça como eu te falei.

-O que mais ele te ensinou, Percy Jackson? -Luke resmungou ciumento.

-De tudo um pouco. -os dedos de Nico passaram pela lateral do corpo de Luke, sentindo os músculos e o corpo dourado queimado pelo sol. -Você é realmente bonito, Castellan. -ele murmurou.

-Nico... -Luke ouviu Percy chamá-lo e então sussurros. Em seguida, Nico estava na sua frente, de costas para ele.

-O que é isso? Trenzinho da putaria? -ele reclamou.

-Oh, negue que está louco pra me comer, Castellan. -ele zombou e então suspirou. Seu ego já havia sido pisoteado. Além do mais, Nico estava sempre pronto para uma transa, não importava o lugar. Porém não era apenas uma questão de satisfação de egos. Ele precisava de qualquer contato humano que o fizesse esquecer Poseidon. Precisava convencer seu corpo que qualquer um poderia fazê-lo sentir tudo o que sentiu. Precisava convencer seu psicológico conturbado de que estava bem sem Poseidon, que ficaria bem, que toda aquela bagunça emocional, aquela fodida carência, qualquer um poderia acabar com aquilo. E bem se ele precisava transar com Castellan pra provar isso, ele o faria. Seria uma experiência nova e ele gostava de ser subjugado NA CAMA. Nico estralou os dedos e as correntes de Luke sumiram. Ele esfregou os pulsos meio irritado. -Você me quer assim ou prefere amarrado? -ele brincou, mas não contava com a resposta de Luke.

-Completamente amarrado. -sussurrou e caiu para frente. Percy havia saído e entrado com brutalidade. O gemido dele no ouvido de Nico fez o garoto tremer.  
-Ah, droga, não é como se eu conseguisse ficar fora da brincadeira. -ele murmurou e estralou os dedos e apareceu uma algema em seus pulsos. -O que mais você quer?

-Os pés. Separados ao máximo. -Nico suspirou. O que ele não faria por um pedaço de deus grego que era Luke? Concentrou-se e imaginou o que queria. Uma barra de ferro prendeu seus tornozelos, mantendo-os separados. Atrás dele, Luke apenas gemia. Sua brincadeira com Percy já havia começado.

-Algo mais?

-Você realmente quer mais, diAngelo? -ele meteu três dedos de uma vez no garoto, satisfeito em como ele se contorceu indefeso. Seus gemidos fracos o excitaram e o levaram a aumentar o ritmo. Alucinado pelos movimentos de Percy atrás dele, ele finalmente penetrou Nico com seu membro. O garoto choramingou de prazer.

-Ah, droga, você é tão grande... -ele falou, interrompido por gemidos. Percy ditava o ritmo e no momento, ele seria castigado por uma lentidão sôfrega, mas felizmente Castellan era piedoso e não deixava nenhuma parte de seu corpo sem atenção. Com as mãos atadas apoiadas na árvore, Nico apenas implorava por mais, tentando esquecer que por mais gostoso que Castellan fosse, nada se comparava a Poseidon. Ele com certeza era maior e suas coxas grossas e quentes queimavam sua pele de um jeito alucinante.

Sim, Percy e Luke eram bons amantes, mas ele ainda não tirava a imagem de Poseidon da cabeça. O jeito como ele o havia prendido apenas com o seu corpo, o jeito como sua pele não descolou da dele, o jeito como ficaram suados e insanos, animais na cama... Nem com toda sua brutalidade possível Luke conseguiria reproduzir um efeito semelhante. E droga, ele precisava de um efeito semelhante ou até melhor.  
"Eu sei que você está pensando em mim", ele ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça e fechou os olhos. Aquele maldito estava mesmo em sua cabeça ou ele estava apenas louco mesmo? Havia chegado a esse ponto?

-Me vira. -ele falou pra Luke. O garoto parou por instantes e Nico virou, ficando de frente para Luke. Ele se livrou da barra de seus tornozelos e gemeu mais forte conforme Castellan o fodia de frente. Agora podia ver seu rosto, agora tiraria a imagem de Poseidon da sua cabeça.  
Ledo engano.

Olhando para trás de Percy, Poseidon estava bem ali, olhando tudo com divertimento. Nico deixou a cabeça cair para trás e gemeu, o mais alto que pôde.  
"Vai se enganar até quando? Você quer a mim. Nem Percy nem Luke podem te dar o que eu te dei", ele falou novamente em sua cabeça.  
"Fui eu que te dei, bastardo", ele pensou raivosamente.

-Eu vou gozar, Nico. -Luke falou rouco em seu ouvido, completamente ensandecido com os movimentos de Percy.  
"Sabe, estou orgulhoso de você, Nico. Ensinou Percy direitinho", ele gemeu mais um choramingo de arrependimento do que de prazer. "Embora sejá minha obrigação te ensinar mais ainda, tem muita coisa que você ainda não aprendeu, doce", ele falou. Maldição, ele não poderia simplesmente parar de falar em sua mente? Era como se fosse em seu ouvido, como se fosse ele dentro de Nico e não Luke, embora ele soubesse que nem de longe Poseidon seria tão meigo com ele. E ele não queria que Poseidon fosse meigo, ele não precisava de bajulamentos, nunca precisou, sempre sobreviveu sozinho, sem arranhões. Os monstros que serviam a Hades o obedeciam, os que foram jogados ao Tártaro eram queimados, um presentinho extra pra Nico, já que o que mais havia no Submundo era fogo. Ele tinha esqueletos, fantamas e espíritos que poderia convocar para protegê-lo. Ele raramente era machucado e ser tratado como um humano, que se feria e ficava indefeso... Bem, bastava dizer que ele não se importou que Poseidon fosse rude, ele até gostou e esse era o problema.

Luke estocou mais fundo e remexeu os quadris. Com as mãos amarradas para trás, ele gritou sôfrego e afogado, o peso de Percy e Luke esmagando seu corpo, o calor impedindo-o de pensar. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, fugindo dos olhos azuis de Luke. A boca dele estava em seu pescoço, ele mordia de leve, gemia em seu ouvido. Nico pediu que parasse com aquilo, pensou em ser mais direto e gritar que não fosse tão mulherzinha e o fodesse direito, mas lembrou-se do sorriso de escárnio de Poseidon ao ver que estava certo e Nico sequer conseguia disfarçar.

Ele sentiu vindo como um furacão descendo sua barriga, gritando e se contorcendo, ele finalmente cravou os dentes no próprio braço a fim de não falar nada. Sabia o que diria, o nome de quem gritaria. A imagem em sua mente não tinha olhos azuis, mas verdes. Não tinha um corpo caramelo, era mais dourado queimado pelo sol. Não era o corpo de um garoto, era fodidamente quente e ele era 80% a culpa de seu orgasmo.

Ele não ouviu nem viu mais nada quando sua liberação veio. A escuridão o engolfou e ele apenas se lembrou de ouvir Luke implorar para que Percy acabasse, mas ele havia esperado aquilo por muito tempo e Nico sabia que provavelmente ele e Luke foderiam por um bom tempo.

* * *

**_Oi, gente linda! OMG! Eu tive um orgasmo mental com esse capítulo. 'ô' Como diria _****_Paty-chan_****_, eu sou uma "Piriguete Literária" LOL_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado (pra quem leu até aqui, já que tinha um aviso lá em cima, aos santos e protegidos pela mamãe)_**

**_Tudo o que vai, volta, e eu quero reviews :p_**

**_Tem mais um capítulo de brinde porque eu demorei taaaaaaaaaaanto pra postar, então aproveitem. =D_**


	15. Chapter 15

Nico sentou-se na cama abruptamente e gritou, caindo para trás. Choramingando, ele virou-se para o lado e logo ouviu uma exclamação.

-Querido, você está bem? -era Perséfone, a bruxa. Ela provavelmente se aproveitaria de seu momento de fraqueza e pediria por sexo também.

-Vai embora. -ele choramingou novamente.

-Não há nenhuma possibilidade disso acontecer. Você está um trapo, se seu pai o encontrar nessa situação, você vai ficar de castigo pro resto de sua vida.

-Sai daqui, Fone. Minha bunda ta doendo. -ela riu e ele não sabia se era pelo apelido ridículo ou por seu anúncio super discreto.

-Bem, não é novidade alguma, você não tem freios, garoto. Esses hormônios ainda vão acabar com você. -ele suspirou e virou-se lentamente. Perséfone usava jeans comuns e um suéter azul que contrastava com seus olhos cor de mel. -Aqui, eu trouxe uma pomada para seus hematomas. Tire a camisa.

-Não, você só quer me violar. -ela revirou os olhos divertida.

-Eu gosto de mais carne, diAngelo. Você está bem perto de ser confundido com um esqueleto. -ele virou-se relutantemente e tirou a camiseta. Ela examinou-o com olho crítico. -Isso está bem feio.

-Obrigado pelo elogio.

-Disponha. -ela brincou e começou a massagear com a pomada seus hematomas e arranhões. -Foi intenso, hein?

-Isso não é da sua conta. -ele corou violentamente.

-Esse aqui parece mais antigo. -ela apontou para um hematoma já esverdeado em seu ombro. -Quem foi, mocinho? -ele ficou em silêncio. -Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém.

-Eu não acredito, você é tão fofoqueira quanto Afrodite, ou até pior. -ela riu.

-Eu não trairia sua confiança, querido. -ele suspirou e depois de longos segundos ela voltou a falar. -Quem foi?

-Poseidon. -sua mão ficou suspensa no ar por segundos e ele virou o rosto. -Não fique chocada, eu não fui violentado, embora drogado seja uma melhor descrição. -ela ficou pálida. -Ah, qual é, Fone. Você não tem senso de humor?

-Ele deu algo para você?

-Sim, tesão. -ele caiu para trás e Perséfone riu.

-Bem, admito que ele é um homem atraente. -Nico olhou-a como se estivesse louca. -Mas eu amo o seu pai e não o trocaria por ninguém.

-Eu não acredito em você, sabe?

-Nunca houve ninguém com o qual eu estive por tanto tempo, Nico. Eu aprendi a gostar de seu pai, mesmo quando queria odiá-lo por me prender aqui. -ele fez "hum" desconfiado e ela sorriu. -Já está bom. Agora, tome esse remédio para a dor nas suas... partes íntimas. -ela brincou e ele jogou um travesseiro nela.

-Traidora. Não é pra rir de mim. -ele levantou-se com dificuldade e mancou até o banheiro, onde enfiou dois comprimidos goela abaixo e tomou água. Podia sentir o efeito rápido da pomada, seus hematomas estavam desaparecendo. Ele provavelmente não voltaria para o Acampamento por um longo tempo. Queria manter seu traseiro salvo das mãos gulosas daqueles animais em cio. Não que ele fosse muito diferente... Mas ele estava no auge da adolescência, Percy e Luke já eram adultos.

-Sente-se melhor? -ele assentiu e encarou eu reflexo no espelho. Soprou de leve e o espelho embaçou completamente, ocultando sua forma. Não queria encarar-se. Não depois do que fizera a si mesmo, do que fizera com Poseidon...

Ele não podia ficar com Poseidon, mas podia ficar com seu filho? Muito moralista você, Nico diAngelo, sua mãe estaria tão orgulhosa! Ele sentiu a raiva subir por seus poros e socou o espelho do nada, ouvindo um grito afogado de uma mulher. O que ela ainda estava fazendo ali?

-Querido, o que houve? -ela pôs a mão em seu ombro e ele virou-se. Esperou pela raiva, esperou por palavras venenosas mas elas não vieram. Ela realmente parecia se importar com ele, parecia preocupada por ele e fazia tanto tempo que ele não via aquela expressão no rosto de alguém que não fosse Percy ou seu pai, que ele desabou em choro. Abraçou-a como se sua vida dependesse disso. Por um momento, ela esteve estática, então passou seus braços ao redor dele. -Oh, não chore, pequeno. Seja o que sja, vai passar depois de um chá e uma boa noite de descanso.

Ele agarrou-se no suéter dela, chorando alto e soluçando. Sequer sabia porque chorava, apenas sentia vontade. Sua vida era uma merda, não? Ele não tinha ninguém além de seu pai. Ele podia chorar o quanto quisesse, estava cansado de aparentar ser forte, de aparentar não sentir nada...  
Perséfone levou-o a cama e estralou os dedos, arrumando-a. Ela sentou-se e o deitou ao seu lado. -Tudo bem, chore o quanto quiser. Vai lhe fazer bem. Vai tudo ficar bem, meu anjo. -ela falou, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Nunca teve filhos, não sabia como agir.

Ele soluçou por mais alguns minutos, até que caiu no sono enquanto ela lhe cantava uma canção grega. Adormeceu pouco tempo depois, sendo acordada por Hades, que a olhava estranhado.

-Que fazes aqui, meu bem? -ela beijou-lhe os lábios e por um momento ele sorriu minimamente, então voltou-se para Nico. Por sorte, ele já não tinha os hematomas e Perséfone ficou momentaneamente aliviada, até que ele falou.

-O que houve com Nico?

-Não sei. Quebrou o espelho do banheiro e pôs-se a chorar. Dormiu aqui, enquanto lhe cantava aquela música... A de nosso casamento, lembra-te? -ele piscou aturdido, ainda confuso. Ela suspirou. -É tão difícil acreditar que quero corrigir nosso passado? Tão má fui para ti?

-Não é isso, apenas... Acostumei-me com tua ausência, mesmo quando estavas perto de mim. -ela fez uma cara triste e acariciou o cabelo de Nico.

-Peguei-me pensando em como seria se ele fosse o nosso filho. -ela disse. Hades remexeue-se inquieto e ela encarou-o. -Não o odeio, sabes disto. Apenas queria que ele... Que fosse nosso, e não apenas seu.

Por um momento, ele ficou em silêncio, então sorriu. -Entendo-te. -falou. Ela suspirou e puxou-o gentilmente pelos cabelos lisos. Encarou seus olhos azuis e sorriu.

-Amo-te, sabias? -ele piscou e sem tempo para responder, ela beijou-o. Foi simples no começo, mas despertou-lhe uma lembrança boa e logo as mãos dele estavam no rosto dela. Perséfone abriu a boca e deixou que a língua dele tocasse a sua. Um ronroneo foi ouvido de sua parte... Ele sempre teve um gosto divino, por que se negara ao seu amor por toda uma eternidade? -Amo-te. -ela repetiu e dessa vez ele sorriu.

-Amo-te mais ainda.

-Mentira... Ninguém te ama mais que eu. -eles riram e Nico se remexeu.

-Deixa de melação, eu to aqui, caramba. -seu pai encarou-o.

-Você estava acordado? -ele lançou um olhar rabugento.

-Mas é claro, oras, eu queria saber o que ia dar essa novela mexicana milenar, mas não sabia que ia acabar em "Proibido para menores".

-Nico! -os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não tens nada para falar, és pior do que Afrodite!

-Oh, eu deveria levar isso como uma ofensa? -ele brincou.

-Humph. -ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Nico riu.

-Ah você fica tão fofa assim. -ele apertou as bochechas dela e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

-Nicolas diAngelo, volte agora mesmo você está sem roupa! -ele ouviu os gritos de seu pai pelos corredores.

-Que dramático, tecnicamente eu estou vestido. -falou divertido, olhando para baixo. Ele estava com uma calça.

-Bem, eu diria que está a ponto de ficar sem roupas. -ele virou para trás lentamente apenas para encontrar Poseidon encostado na parede. Abriu a boca ligeiramente e fechou-a, adotando uma expressão de superioridade.

-Papai sabe que você está aqui? -ele cruzou os braços no peito e encostou-se na parede.

-Oh, eu tenho a chave de casa, não sabia? Posso entrar aqui a hora que eu quiser. -Nico engoliu em seco, descruzando os braços.

-Bem, nesse caso. -ele virou-se e saiu correndo, fechando a porta do quarto de seu pai atrás de si. -Essa foi por pouco. -ele falou. Torceu e rezou para tudo quanto era olimpiano que Poseidon não aparecesse dentro do quarto de seu pai, ou ele estaria perdido.

Claro, porque ele invariavelmente transaria com aquele pedaço de mau caminho e no quarto de seu pai COM CERTEZA NÃO ERA UMA IDEIA DE COMO TER UMA VIDA LONGA E NÃO MISERÁVEL.

Ele ficou encostado na porta por um longo tempo, os joelhos dobrados sob suas coxas e as mãos apoiando no mármore frio do chão. Seus dedos estavam meio roxos, formigavam levemente, mas seu olhar seguia fixo no chão, assim como sua mente. Ele não estava pensando em "algo", apenas encarando o mármore, seu desenho irregular, apreciando a dureza sob sua pele macia.

Ás vezes ele odiava como se parecia com sua irmã. Os mesmo cabelos escorrendo em cascatas enroladas pela testa, os mesmos olhos escuros, a mesma palidez, o sangue colorindo a pele... Ele se perguntava, já sequer se lembrava, se a pele dela era igual a dele. Macia, tão leve que afundava suavemente sob um toque.

Ele ouviu um pigarro divertido e choramingou internamente. -Vai embora.

-Não pretendo.

-Azar o seu. Minha espada quer cumprimentar seu nariz intrometido. -Poseidon soltou uma risada divertida e observou atentamente Nico finalmente sair de sua posição e sentar-se no chão, mais derramado do que sentado, na verdade.

-O que houve dessa vez?

-Nada, só acho que você está virando cupido. -ele falou. -Eles estavam na maior melação que eu já vi na minha vida. -reclamou.

-Eles se amam e estavam ajeitando as coisas.

-Olha, é estranho quando eles são os seus pais. -respirou fundo. -Quer dizer, Perséfone é a madrasta, mas eles seguem sendo os meus pais e isso é... ugh!

Poseidon riu alto. -Ta, já chega, levanta daí.

-Só vou obedecer porque senão viro golfinho. -ele se levantou enquanto Poseidon revirava os olhos. -O que você quer? Uma companhia pra jogar God of War?

-Não, embora seja meu jogo favorito.

-Deixa eu adivinhar a melhor parte: Ares morre. -ele encolheu os ombros como se fosse inocente. -Aposto meus lindos cabelos que Athena adora esse jogo.

-Nunca aposte nada com ela. Aquela mulher é fera na arte de trapacear.

-Não, na verdade, ela apenas sabe o que, quando, onde, porque e como vamos pensar, falar e agir. Então ela não trapaceia, nós apenas somos seres inferiores.

-Ela deve te adotar em breve após esse discurso lindo que você fez.

-Espero que não, ela ainda me assusta e eu prefiro a TPM da Perséfone do que Athena em um dia ruim.

-Você sabe, deusas não têm TPM.

-Não, mas elas adoram arranjar uma desculpa pra transformar você em aranha ou uma cabeça com cobras... -ele refletiu. -Mas acho que ninguém seria burro o bastante pra deixar deusas com TPM andando soltas por aí, quer dizer, haveria guerra de cinco em cinco minutos, -ele começou a rir. -Tipo, não gostei do seu sapato, vou destruir metade da humanidade.

Nico o divertia, isso era incontestável. A gargalhada de Poseidon foi suave, mas seus olhos estavam ligeiramente fechados e Nico notou, ele não tinha nenhuma ruga, embora seu rosto fosse sem idade.

-Quantos anos você tem? -ele perguntou e Poseidon pôs-se em silêncio, pensando.

-Eu poderia aproximar, mas perdi a conta com o passar do tempo. -Nico balançou a cabeça.

-Não, agora. Sua aparência, quantos anos você está? -ele colocou a mão no queixo pensativo.

-Hmm, vinte e nove, talvez. -Nico observou-o em silêncio, impassível por fora, mas estava nervoso porque, provavelmente, Poseidon estava escutando seu coração descontrolado.

-Legal. -ele murmurou e virou-se na direção da janela, atravessando o imenso quarto de seu pai. Quando teve certeza que estava longe o suficiente, ele sentou-se no peitoril da janela e observou, com certa alegria, Perséfone cantarolando e regando as flores de seu jardim. Seu pai também a ajudava, com um sorriso bobo e seu rosto parecia mais jovem. Nico sorriu e sua garganta fez um ruído baixo de risada, era bom ver seu velho feliz. Apenas queria ter certeza de que seria sempre assim, então ele poderia viver em paz.

Talvez ele se casasse com alguém. Teve uma queda por Thalia assim que a viu, ela era meio parecida com Bianca. Teimosa, mas corajosa. Haviam algumas diferenças, sim. Thalia nunca errava quando se tratava de fidelidade, Bianca teve suas dúvidas. Mas agora Thalia era uma Caçadora de Ártemis, então lhe restava Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Ela era louca e essa foi a sua concepção assim que a viu e pelo resto de sua existência, principalmente quando ela roubou Blackjack pra se tornar o Oráculo. Ela sempre foi bonita e Nico nunca deixou de se perguntar, nem por um segundo, como Percy escolheu Annabeth ao invés dela. Dare tinha pernas longas, um corpo esguio e cabelos ruivos armados que contrastavam com seu rosto anguloso. Ela tinha olhos amendoados, espertos como os de um gato.

Ela era incrível, todos viam isso logo de cara, juntamente com a sua falta de sanidade. Ela era uma garota legal e um dia ela deixaria de ser o Oráculo e então ele poderia ficar com ela. Eles aprenderiam a gostar um do outro. Eles eram os abandonados, assim como Valdez. Talvez devesse passar um tempo com outras pessoas, além de Percy e Hazel. Precisava se socializar, mas infelizmente eram as pessoas que se afastavam dele. Remexeu-se incômodo. E se Rachel também se afastasse dele? Mas ele poderia pelo menos tentar, não é?

-É isso o que quer pra sua vida?

-Apenas cuide de sua vida. O que eu vou fazer da minha não é da sua conta. Saia da minha cabeça, saia desse quarto e não volte mais. -ele falou. Sabia que estava machucando-o, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Ele nunca o deixaria em paz se Nico não o maltratasse. -O que nós fizemos foi errado e não vai se repetir.

-Foi bom, porque está dizendo que é errado?

-A maioria das coisas boas são erradas. É justamente assim pra nos fazer cair em desgraça.

-Algumas coisas boas são certas também.

-Não arranje justificativas, Poseidon. -ele virou o rosto e encarou seus olhos verdes. -Eu não sou uma criança, eu sei o que estou fazendo com a minha vida. Eu tenho minhas diversões aqui e ali, você foi uma delas, não se sinta uma merda, foi bom, mas foi errado, sequer deveria ter acontecido. A culpa foi minha, estou assumindo isso. -ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e eles caíram em seu rosto, fazendo Poseidon fechar as mãos para não passá-las por seus fios escuros. -Siga sua vida imortal como se nada houvesse acontecido. Esqueça tudo o que um dia você pensou que haveria entre nós.

-E se eu não conseguir? -Nico riu de forma desgostosa.

-Você vai. Você é imortal, você terá milênios pela frente, um dia vai perceber que não vale a pena. Meu fantasma não vai te perseguir eternamente. Eu vou envelhecer, enfraquecer, toda essa beleza vai sumir e não haverá mais nada que valha a pena para te manter comigo, você vai desistir.

-Você acha que eu sou tão superficial assim?

-Não tem nada a ver com isso. Você não entende que não importa se eu sou metade deus, meu lugar não é com vocês? Essa não era a intenção de Zeus quando ele criou a lei estúpida de não intervenção na humanidade, mas isso me fez entender. Eu sou mais humano do que divino, eu tenho que viver entre eles, não entre vocês. Um dia eu vou morrer, assim como eles, mas vocês vão continuar supremos no Olimpo e minha existência será esquecida.

-Não para o seu pai, e nem pra mim.

-Claro que não. Papai nunca esqueceu nenhum de seus filhos. Mas eu não sou nada pra você, então não tente me puxar pra sua vida. Eu não quero ser um olimpiano. -ele falou e saiu do quarto.

Poseidon ainda ficou ali por minutos, observando Hades carregar Perséfone em suas costas pelo jardim, os dois caindo na grama e rolando de um lado pro outro, os beijos e abraços... Era estranho, ele e Anfitrite nunca foram assim, nem quando pensaram que estavam apaixonados.

Ele apertou os punhos e fechou os olhos. As justificativas de Nico doíam mais do que a rejeição em si.

Não é o jeito que ele dizia, mas como dizia. Não era o que fazia, mas como fazia.

Ele havia lhe dado seu coração, suas esperanças, e Nico pisara em cima delas. Achara que ele precisava de uma família, alguém pra estar sempre ao seu lado, mas ele passara tanto tempo sem uma, que agora já não precisava. Ou talvez apenas não acreditasse nas coisas eternas. Amor, esperança, desejo, confiança...

E talvez também não acreditasse nele, justamente por ser eterno.

* * *

**_Awn, até eu chorei :'( Tadinho do Popo _**

**_Reviews pra me alegrar, já que eu to depressiva igual o Poseidon. O Nico não me abandonou (ele ainda ta na minha cama -sqñ), mas sejam bonzinhos. :p  
Bye bye..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Nico enfiou suas coisas dentro de sua mochila e vestiu suas roupas de sempre, o inseperável casaco bege e sua espada na cintura. Ele andou decidido pelos corredores e atravessou as portas. Em breve seria primavera lá em cima, ele não sabia que infernos Perséfone ainda estava fazendo aqui em baixo, mas ela provavelmente não ficaria por muito tempo. Atravessou o jardim e encontrou seu pai girando Perséfone, estavam dançando alguma coisa. Eles riam feito adolescentes, mas pararam quando viram Nico. O rosto de Hades imediatamente ficou sério e ele caminhou até o garoto.  
-Está se despedindo porque vai pra algum lugar inseguro, não é? -Nico balançou a cabeça.  
-Não é inseguro, eu apenas vou ficar longe por um longo tempo. Não quero voltar ao Acampamento. -seu pai passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Perséfone vai embora amanhã. -ele sentiu um peso em seus ombros.  
-Pai, eu... preciso ir. -ele viu nos olhos de seu pai o destelo de uma saudade horrível. Era sua maldição, ele sempre estaria sozinho. Ele abraçou-o, apertando-o tanto quanto pôde. -Eu amo você, eu nunca estarei longe o bastante se precisar de mim. Seu pai lhe beijou o topo da cabeça.  
-Eu sei, criança. -ele soltou-o. -Eu quero Mensagens de Íris todos os dias, ou eu vou te buscar e te amarrar aqui em baixo. -Nico riu.  
-Claro, claro. -ele virou-se para Perséfone, meio afastada, olhando preocupada. -Tchau, Fone. -ela revirou os olhos.  
-Até, Nico. -ela respondeu com uma mão no alto, um abanar suave como o de uma princesa. Ele sorriu para ela e então virou as costas. Alguns metros a frente ele arrancou uma romã da árvore e mordeu-a, logo em seguida passou por baixo das folhas, um vento forte soprou os cabelos de seu pai, mas Nico não voltou.  
Ele havia partido.  
Ficou ali, parado por séculos provavelmente, até que uma mão envolveu a sua e ele percebeu o quanto estava gelado. Lábios pressionaram contra os seus e ele ouviu a voz suave de Perséfone.  
-Eu vou ficar com você. -saindo de seu torpor, ele encarou-a atônito. -Eu não vou ir embora, eu vou ficar.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque quero ficar contigo, oras. -ela falou e sorriu da expressão confusa dele.  
-Queres? -perguntou confuso e ela balançou a cabeça, outro beijo, agora em seu rosto.  
-És o que mais quero, meu amor.

Nico estava parado em frente a porta do apartamento de Dare. Não era sua ideia de lugar seguro, mas ele poderia fazer algumas alterações. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou alguns segundos antes de uma mata de cabelos ruivos abrir a porta. Com a romã ainda na boca, ele limpou o sugo vermelho que escorria.  
-Desculpe por isso. Oi, Dare. -ele sorriu e ela gritou.  
-Nico! -pulou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um abraço apertado. -Há quanto tempo!  
-Sim, séculos. -ele ironizou. Ela revirou os olhos e o puxou pelos cotovelos para dentro.  
-Eu moro sozinha agora, sinta-se a vontade, eu vou pegar um bolo.  
-Não precisa.  
-É claro que precisa, foi a Sally que fez. -ela falou como se fosse óbvio e saiu, os cabelos agitando-se. Nico balançou a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá. Ela era uma companhia formidável, alegre e energética. Era tudo o que ele sempre quis ser. Ela voltou um tempo depois com uma bandeja e colocou-a na mesinha da sala. -Aqui. Torradas, patê, suco de maçã e bolo azul. -anunciou alegremente.  
-Você disse que iria pegar o bolo. -ela corou e desviou o rosto.  
-É, mas eu achei que você estaria com fome. -ele mostrou as sementes da romã na mão.  
-Eu não deveria ter comido, deveria saber que você faria o papel de Perséfone. -ela abriu a boca indignada. -Você sabe, ela está sempre querendo me alimentar. -ela seguia indignada. -Ei, não fique assim, a Fone é legal.  
-Ela sabe que você a chama assim?  
-Sim, e ela odeia. -ele sorriu como uma criança que conta uma arte. Dare sorriu com ele e pegou uma torrada.  
-Coma o bolo primeiro, está maravilhoso.  
Nico programou mentalmente uma visita a Sally Jackson com direito a muitos bolos. A mulher cozinhava divinamente.  
-Hmm, está uma delícia. -ela sorriu como se dissesse "eu disse" e voltou a atacar as torradas. -Sabe, eu não entendo como você continua magrinha se come desse jeito.  
Ela lhe deu um olhar indignado. -Eu faço exercícios.  
-Sim, você promove corridas entre pais e filhos no Central Park. -ela revirou os olhos.  
-Não, eu andei treinando no Acampamento. Esgrima e canoagem, só pra não deixar o Percy triste. -ela suspirou. -Ele não te disse?  
-Estava ocupado demais tentando fugir de Castellan e matar Annabeth. -ela riu.  
-O que houve com Annabeth?  
-Ela o traiu, ele descobriu e estava planejando uma tortura infindável pra ela. -Dare bateu palmas.  
-Esse é o meu garoto. -Nico riu junto com ela.  
-Parece que adora Chase.  
-Claro, vou me casar com ela. -ironizou. -Mas e sobre Luke Castellan?  
-Eles estão meio que ficando agora. -fez uma careta. -Não, melhor, eles estão em lua de mel, é altamente constrangedor. É tóxico o clima de romance entre aqueles dois. Tanta melação...  
Ele não reparou que Dare havia congelado por um momento. Ela respirou fundo e mordeu a torrada.  
-Onde é o banheiro? -ele perguntou e ela apontou o fim do corredor. -Já volto. -ele levantou-se e Dare relaxou os músculos. Quando ele fechou a porta, ela encarou a mochila dele. Parecia um pouco cheia demais. Olhando para o corredor, ela sentou-se no sofá e abriu-a.  
Haviam roupas, um par de botas para trilha, algumas romãs, ambrosia e néctar enrolados em pano, uma faca média de prata, alguns mapas e três garrafas de bebidas que ela cansou de ver seu pai servir na sala de reuniões.  
Ela fechou a mochila, mas ficou de pé, segurando-a. Nico voltou do banheiro e estava começando a falar quando notou o que ela estava fazendo.  
-O que está fazendo? Xeretar as coisas alheias é feio, Dare.  
-O que está fazendo aqui, Nico? Não deveria estar no Acampamento, se preparando para ir ao Submundo? -ele manteve seu olhar no dela, mas pensou com cuidado em uma resposta.  
-Eu preciso de um tempo longe deles. Achei que pudesse encontrar um lugar pra ficar. Eu estava por perto e resolvi fazer uma visita. -ela soltou sua bolsa e desplomou-se no sofá com a mão na testa.  
-Você está mentindo para mim. -ela anunciou e ele ergueu a sobrancelha. -Não faça essa cara. Você está fugindo de algo. -ele trocou o peso de uma perna pra outra e pegou uma torrada, passando o patê despreocupadamente por ela. -Eu até o deixaria aqui, tenho um quarto para hóspedes, mas você poderia atrair monstros.  
-Meu pai me ensinou feitiços de proteção.  
-E eles funcionam? -ele franziu a testa.  
-São iguais a barreira mágica do Acampamento. -ela suspirou aliviada.  
-Certo, você pode ficar então. O tempo que quiser. -acrescentou. -Eu preciso sair agora. Vou comprar algumas coisas, estava planejando o aniversário da Piper. O quarto é no final do corredor, virando a esquerda, a terceira porta.  
-Quantos cômodos esse lugar tem? -ela franziu a boca.  
-Hmmm, não sei. Meu pai comprou pra mim, apesar de todos os protestos.  
-Ok, hmm, obrigado, Dare.  
-Pode me chamar de Elizabeth, se você não gosta de Rachel. -ele sorriu.  
-Sim, me lembra garotas inocentes com laços de fita no cabelo e você é uma louca desvairada sequestradora de pégasos. -ela riu e girou nos saltos, pegando a bolsa.  
-Estarei de volta em uma hora. Caso contrário, fui abduzida por Apollo.  
-Apollo? -ela torceu a boca, abrindo a porta.  
-Sim, ele adora exibir o Oráculo no Olimpo e dizer que eu sou como uma irmãzinha pra ele. -Nico riu da careta dela, enquanto fechava a porta. Ele concentrou-se nos feitiços de proteção que precisaria fazer.  
Não apenas proteger ele, mas Elizabeth também.

Percy remexeu-se na cama pela milésima vez, girando o pingente no pescoço, seu tridente. Ele suspirou, virou pro lado de novo e pressionou as têmporas. Havia algo de errado com seu pai, ele estava sentindo isso. A preocupação não o deixava dormir, ele precisava falar com alguém do Olimpo, saber o que se passava.  
Como ouvindo suas preces -ou apenas querendo atormentá-lo- uma pessoa entrou pela porta do quarto. Não uma pessoa, mas uma deusa. Athena, mais especificamente. Ele revirou os olhos e apertou mais ainda o tridente entre os dedos.  
-Se veio por Annabeth, vaza.  
-Eu vim por que parece preocupado com seu pai. Eu quero ajudar, apenas isso. -Percy levantou-se abruptamente e encarou-a. Athena ainda era alguns centímetros mais alta que ele, mas isso estava mudando, Percy sentia-se crescendo cada vez mais, embora essa fase já deveria ter passado.  
-Você o despreza. -ela bufou e sentou-se de um jeito desleixado, mais parecido com o jeito que Thalia se portava.  
-Sim, mas isso envolve diAngelo.  
-Desde quando você gosta dele. Votou para que o matasse e Zeus quase conseguiu.  
-Isso foi há mais de oitenta anos. Parece que o garoto superou as espectativas, finalmente entendeu a essência da vida. -ela falou com um ar dramático e teatral e Prcy teve certeza que ela estava ironizando.  
-E o que exatamente é essa essência da vida?  
-Ele entendeu que eu não sou trapaceira, mas vocês apenas são seres inferiores à minha inteligência. -Percy revirou os olhos.  
-Já ouviu falar sobre os pecados mortais, Athena? As sereias o cantam e dizem que aqueles que sobrevivem o descobrem. -ela arqueou as sobrancelhas interessada. -Ora, claro que já ouviu, minha cara corujinha, você sabe muito bem que, assim como Annabeth, o seu pecado mortal é o orgulho.  
-Bem, é altamente prazeroso que esse não seja o de Nico, porque ele reconheceu seu lugar no mundo.  
-Sim, muito prazeroso. Aliás, o pecado mortal de Nico é a luxúria. -ele falou, satisfeito com o olhar levemente surpreso de Athena. -Agora diga-me, ó vossa senhoria das corujas depenadas, o que Nico descobriu sobre seu lugar no mundo?  
Ela revirou os olhos. -Estou cansada de ser insultada, mas vou aguentar pelo momento, já que você tem boas razões para estar bravo comigo. -ela suspirou. -Nico fez um discurso e tanto para o seu pai, dizendo que seu lugar é entre os mortais, que um dia irá morrer, que sua memória será apagada e seu pai o esquecerá porque, no fim das contas, apenas sua existência é imortal. Suas lembranças e tudo o que seu pai diz sentir por diAngelo desaparecerão, pelo menos isso é o que ele diz.  
-Isso é bem a cara dele. -murmurou.  
-Sim, mas isso chocou Poseidon. Oh, não, pior. O pobre coitadinho está emocionalmente devastado. Está renegando suas obrigações, Triton está há mais de uma semana cuidando de todo o reino. Zeus está preocupado, obviamente por perder um aliado, já que Poseidon está mantendo-se neutro em qualquer coisa, até na escolha do cardápio. -Percy desabou sentado na cama.  
-Eu sabia que aqueles olhinhos brilhantes eram um mal sinal. -ele murmurou, lembrando-se da expressão de Nico ao falar sobre o beijo de Poseidon.  
-Do que está falando? -ele revirou os olhos.  
-Nico... Toda vez que alguém mencionava, ou mesmo quando pensava sobre Poseidon... eu podia ver nos olhos dele aquele brilho de quem está apaixonado.  
-E porque isso seria um mal sinal, Jackson?  
-Essa é uma pergunta retórica? Porque eu sei que você sabe que eu sei e você também sabe qual é a resposta.  
Athena franziu a testa por segundos então revirou os olhos. -Essa até você me confundiu. -suspirou. -Sim, sabemos a resposta, mas quanto mais a repetimos em voz alta, mais banal parece.  
-Isso é algum tipo de terapia? Tipo fazer o Nico repetir um milhão de vezes que um dia ele vai morrer até ele enxergar que é exatamente por isso que ele não deveria estar desperdiçando seu tempo longe de quem ele ama?  
-Hmm... -ele interrompeu-a outra vez.  
-Ou me fazer repetir que eu tenho que desistir de arrancar a cabeça de Annabeth setenta vezes logo depois de fazê-la assistir suas vísceras serem devoradas por algum bichinho nojento? Ou talvez jogá-la em um caldeirão efervescente de lava, ou...  
-Ta, ta, já chega. -ela levantou as mãos pra cima e saiu da cama. -Como você é vingativo... Isso me lembra que a vingança é um ciclo sem fim. Aracne me insultou, eu a transformei em um monstro, ela amaldiçoou meus filhos. Meus filhos matarão suas crias e suas crias tentarão matá-los... -ela curvou-se levemente sobre ele. -Não tem fim, Percy.  
-Hmm, provavelmente. Talvez eu apenas deva assistir sentado enquanto ela repete o processo com aquele babaca. Talvez possamos fazer uma competição, quando tudo acabar, de quem é o maior chifre. O meu, que pensei que ela fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. Ou dele, que sabia a vadia nojenta que ela era e mesmo assim ficou com ela, ilusionando-se ao pensar que ela poderia ser fiel a ele.  
Athena suspirou, levando a mão a testa. -Mas como você é teimoso! Igualzinho o seu pai, igualzinho a Nico. Eu acho que essa é uma característica de todos os filhos de Cronos. Embora Hera seja a pior, Deméter é um horror de teimosia...  
-Antes que você termine a lista, não se atreva a falar mal de Héstia na minha frente.  
-Eu não falaria mal, garoto. Ela é teimosa, sim, mas de um bom jeito. Ela nunca desiste da família, isso é...  
-Sensato. -falou. -Lealdade não é uma fraqueza. Se você vai morrer, que seja pelo que acredita.  
-Nunca pensei sobre isso. -ela ponderou por um momento. -É uma boa frase. Daqui a alguns anos, quanto estiver morto, vou usá-la como se fosse minha. -ela limpou a manga da camiseta como se tivesse pó. Ele revirou os olhos.  
-Você é tão adorável. -resmungou.  
-Sim, obrigada. -ela devolveu o sarcasmo. -Enfim, se quiser ajudar seu pai a sair da eterna depressão, do buraco negro em sua alma, do fosso cavado em seu coração...  
-Deixa de redundâncias, Athena.  
-Ah, sim. Procure Nico e convença-o a desistir de suas ideias românticas com Dare.  
-O QUÊ? -ele gritou e logo se arrependeu, vendo Luke remexer-se na cama. -O que Nico está fazendo com a Rachel? -sussurrou.  
-Bem, isso não será muito problema, já que ela está completamente perdida por Apollo, o que pode realmente ser considerado um grande problema, já que ele a usará uma vez e logo ela será descartada.  
-Hmm, ela provavelmente sabe disso. -Athena sorriu com os olhos longes.  
-Sim, ela é a mais sensata dentre todos vocês.  
-Isso foi sarcasmo, certo?  
-Não, não foi. -ela falou com um olhar divertido. -Ela é corajosa, altruísta, original... É uma garota e tanto.  
-Deve ser por isso que Annabeth não gosta dela. Afinal... não é todo mundo que joga UMA ESCOVA DE CABELO AZUL em um titã recém-nascido do Tártaro.  
Ela bufou. -Francamente, ela lutou com o que ela tinha. Você tinha uma espada, ela tinha uma escova de cabelo.  
-Sim, muito sensato. -ironizou. Athena bufou.  
-Eu me cansei de você. Vou embora.  
-Sim, faz sentido que ande por aí a noite. Corujas fazem isso, principalmente as solteironas. -ela olhou-o chocada por longos segundos e então balançou a cabeça.  
-Pro seu governo, mocinho, eu fiz isso por um motivo. Eu não faço nada por um motivo.  
Percy sorriu maldoso. -É por isso que eu não confio em nenhuma palavra do que você disse. Você não quer o bem de ninguém. É por isso que inveja tanto Rachel. Ela é altruísta e você egoísta. Ela é tudo o que você queria ser, Athena. E o orgulho é o seu pecado mortal, não é? -seus olhos tremeram por milésimos, então ela apenas afastou-se.  
-É o seu melhor amigo... e o seu pai. Faça o que achar que deve. -virou-se segundos depois, já perto da porta. -Mas não me diga que eu não avisei quando as consequências vierem. Seu pai é como um trono vazio no Olimpo agora e essa é a oportunidade perfeita para Triton pegar seu lugar. Eu sei que você o despreza.  
-Vingança é um ciclo sem fim, não? -cruzou os braços.  
-Eu não estou falando de vingança. -ela tamborilou os dedos na madeira do umbral, olhando de perto suas imperfeições. -Estou falando de guerra e nós não precisamos de mais uma.  
-Claro, porque guerras internas atraem guerras externas e isso vai te destronar, não é, meu bem? Como sempre, você me surpreende. -ela encolheu os ombros.  
-Ainda é o seu pai... e o seu melhor amigo. -ela sumiu pela porta e ele caiu sentado na cama. Eles sempre sabiam como deixá-lo incapacitado diante das coisas, como metê-lo no meio de todas as confusões. Socou a parede com raiva e trincou os dentes.  
-Vadia. -ele rosnou. Athena era, indubitavelmente, uma "profissional do sexo", se fomos suavizar a expressão nada carinhosa de Percy "puta mal comida". "Dane-se o eufemismo", ele pensou e então viu que essa era uma palavra que ele havia aprendido com Nico. -Hmm, mas ela ta certa, é o meu melhor amigo. -ele murmurou pra si mesmo.  
-Falando sozinho, Cabeça de Alga? -ele virou-se com uma carranca, visualizando Annabeth parada na porta de seu quarto.  
-O que ta fazendo aqui? -ela fez uma expressão de ofendida e ele suspirou, meio alterado. -Não é suficiente que tenha me traído por todos esses anos, você ainda quer seguir essa farsa. Ok, vamos tentar. -ele gritou. -Vamos fingir que você se importa que eu estive avoado o dia inteiro e eu vou fingir que estou te escutando. Vamos fingir que você realmente escuta as bobeiras sobre o que eu fiz o dia inteiro e eu vou fingir que não sei disso. -ele aproximou-se, gritando em seu rosto. -Vamos fingir que você está arrependida, que realmente me ama, e eu vou fingir que não quero, mais do que tudo, você longe de mim! Eu não vou te perdoar nunca pelo que você fez, agora saia da minha casa, saia da minha vida!  
Ela ficou muda, sem palavras. Não podia mover-se do lugar, sequer piscava.  
-Precisa de um convite por escrito, Annabeth? -ele voltou a falar, dessa vez baixo.  
-Mas eu, eu não...  
-Cala a boca. -ele falou simplesmente. -Eu não vou perder tempo com isso, nem com você. Está acabado desde muito tempo, só você não percebeu. E não tente voltar atrás, não tente interferir, eu decido o que quero pra minha vida, você apenas cuide da sua.  
-Mas eu sou a garota da sua vida! Você tem que me perdoar. -ela tentou argumentar inultimente. Ele não riu como desejava poder ter feito, mas seus olhos estavam marejados.  
-É esse orgulho que acabou com a gente. E a minha teimosia em não ver... não ver que você nunca realmente me amou. Foi sempre ele, sempre o Luke. E quando ele não mais serviu, você enfiou uma estaca no coração dele. Acha que eu não sei que você o pôs nos Campos da Punição, que você estava lá? Vendo-o ser açoitado e sabendo que você era a garota da vida dele?  
-É realmente uma pena que não seja mais. -ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si e logo a reconheceu como sendo de Luke. Com toda a gritaria, era claro que ele acordaria, Percy fora imprudente em relação a isso. Ele sempre era, aliás, era imprudente com relação a tudo. Sempre tão cego para as intenções maldosas a sua volta. Completamente indefeso.  
-Eu realmente tentei, Annabeth, mesmo depois que eu soube... Enquanto eu tentava achar algo pra te fazer pagar, ás vezes eu tentava fingir que havia esquecido, que tudo era como antes, mas não dá porque você não me faz feliz. Nunca fez.  
-Mas, mas eu...  
-Vá embora, Annabeth. -era a voz de Luke. Seu braço gentilmente puxou Percy para trás dele. -E eu espero que não volte nunca mais. -controlando a respiração, ela deixou o chalé. Percy virou o rosto conforme Luke encarava-o. -Por que não está olhando pra mim mesmo, Jackson? -ele perguntou divertido.  
-Deve ser porque eu não to com vontade. -ele resmungou e saiu do quarto. Nada seria capaz de deixá-lo melhor agora, nem Luke, nem Nico, nem seu pai... Provavelmente nem a água, mas ele iria tentar. -Eu vou sair um pouco. Não me espere voltar, provavelmente vou dormir na água.  
Sem ouvir os protestos de Luke, ele entrou na água e suspirou, vendo que estava certo. Aquilo não o ajudaria. Ele pediu que a água o mantivesse na praia e afundou, deitando no fundo. A areia tocou suas costas e ele sorriu por um momento, finalmente conseguindo dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

Nico estava jogado no sofá da casa de Dare, a música nos fones arrebentando seus ouvidos, ressoando em sua cabeça. Ele encarava o teto, observando pequenas falhas que certamente nem o pintor percebera. Não ouvira quando abriram a porta, mas sentiu seu alarme interno tocar. Sabia que era Ellizabeth, então nem se preocupou em abaixar os olhos. Desde que ela o deixasse em paz na sua própria miséria ele estaria feliz em compartilhar o apartamento com ela. Ao contrário do que ela dissera, ele procurara pelo quarto mais afastado. Queria paz e tranquilidade.

Ah, e também queria Poseidon. Mas não iria atrás, não mesmo. Ele precisava pensar em si pelo menos uma vez na vida. Fazia tudo pelos outros e sempre acabava sozinho. Pelo menos dessa vez ele ficaria sozinho antes de se ferrar e aí estar sozinho.

Pelo menos a parte de se ferrar ainda não havia chegado. Se bem que, se pensar bem, ele já havia se ferrado. Ele via Poseidon por toda parte, ouvia a voz dele, ele até falava com ele ás vezes, fingindo que ele realmente estava ali. Isso era se ferrar, certo? Porque o homem não saía da sua cabeça por nada no mundo e Nico odiava, realmente odiava, quando não tinha controle sobre algo. Talvez Zeus estivesse certo sobre ele ser igualzinho a ele. Se bem que quando Nico o chamou de "maníaco controlador caduco milenar", ele não havia pensado que "tudo o que vai, volta". Bem, exceto talvez sua sanidade.

Sequer reparou que estava suspirando, até Dare tirar os fones de seu ouvido e encará-lo com as mãos na cintura e aquele olhar que lhe lembrava bem os segundos antecedentes aos sermões de Deméter para Perséfone.

-Eu posso saber por que está suspirando feito uma garotinha apaixonada ao invés de ir atrás da desafortunada? -ela bateu o pé e Nico quase riu.

-Correção, Dare, é desafortunado. -ela jogou os cabelos para trás.

-Eu sempre soube que daria merda toda aquela sua carência. -empurrou sua barriga para trás e sentou-se na beirada do sofá, cruzando as pernas. Ela começou a morder seu sanduíche de patê e Nico riu baixo, desanimado.

-Eu não entendo essa sua obsseção com patê. -ela deu outra mordida, olhando-o como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu não entendo porque está me enrolando. Me dê o nome, Mister Emo. -ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu não sou emo, Dare. -ela puxou seu cabelo para trás, afastando-o do rosto. Mesmo que Nico não tivesse aquelas franjinhas ridículas, o cabelo, quando bagunçado, ainda cobria uma parte de sua testa.

-Bem, certamente precisa de uma escova. -ela falou, mastigando seu sanduíche como se fosse um pedaço do céu.

-Acho que Cronos pegou a sua emprestada. -ele brincou e ela começou a rir. -O quê? Foi algo que eu disse? -ela mostrou a língua.

-Engraçadinho. -bateu as mãos para limpá-las e começou sua tarefa árdua de prender o cabelo. Quando terminou, Nico olhou como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. -O quê?

-Mas que caçarola você fez na cabeça? -ele balançou a cabeça diversas vezes. -Sem chance, vem cá, eu vou dar um jeito. -ele soltou seus cabelos com certa dificuldade e desembaraçou parcialmente alguns fios. Começou a puxar algumas mechas para trás e finalmente conseguiu separá-las. Ela reclamou quando Nico puxou um pouco forte demais, mas ele nem ligou. Seus dedos começaram a trançar desde o topo da cabeça e quando terminou havia uma linda trança que descia até o meio de suas costas, os fios todos no lugar.

Dare colocou a mão na cabeça incrédula. -Isso foi magia, certo? Meu cabelo nunca ficaria assim.

Ele revirou os olhos. -Está duvidando dos meus talentos? -ela torceu a boca.

-Certo, você é gay e cabeleireiro. Que combinação magnífica. -ele revirou os olhos.

-Só porque eu penso nele trezentas vezes por segundo não quer dizer que sou gay. Eu estou ilusionado. Acontece muito com adolescentes, Dare. -ela olhou para as mãos por um segundo, parecendo concordar completamente com ele. -E bem, eu já fiquei com garotas. Eu não sou gay, Dare, ponto final.

Ela riu. -Me engana que eu gosto. -ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. -E não me olhe desse jeito, mocinho, eu sei muito bem o que você está pensando. Garotos são todos iguais. tão competitivos! -ela bufou irritada e Nico aproximou-se de seu ouvido.

-Tirando essas partes ruins... -ele beijou seu pescoço e desceu os dedos por suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer.  
-Sim, tem mais algumas. A necessidade de se provar o cara só porque você faz uma garota tremer. Argh! Odeio garotos! -ela levantou-se abruptamente e Nico revirou os olhos, alcançando-a no corredor.  
-Dare, eu não sou Apollo. -ele falou e viu seus olhos tremerem. Ela engoliu em seco.  
-É, não é. -ele aproximou-se, mas não encostou muito.  
-Eu não vou te roubar um beijo, não vou te fazer se apaixonar e depois dizer que você é a garota proibida.  
-Como sabe disso? -ela cruzou os braços.  
-As fofocas correm e bem... Afrodite parece me amar, ela me conta tudo. -ela bufou.  
-Ele é um idiota.  
-Sim, uma criança. Eu não sou criança, Dare. -deu um meio sorriso e afastou-se, deixando-a completamente aturdida. Segundos depois, foi ela quem puxou seu cotovelo. Ele queixou-se da violência quando ela jogou-o na parede, mas então ela estava beijando-o e tudo o que ele podia pensar era que Dare não era Poseidon e que, embora ela fosse de tirar o fôlego, ela era uma garota e bem... Ele mentira feio, porque sabia muito bem que era gay.  
Não que ele não apreciasse o beijo, mas Nico era o passivo e Dare era delicada demais, mesmo que outros caras dissessem que ela era um pouco violenta. Era fato que Nico precisava "daquela" violência e isso não era o tipo de coisa que Dare poderia dar pra ele. Mas ele tinha que pelo menos tentar, já que ele meio que traçou esse plano quando estava no Submundo. Talvez a falta de sol estivesse finalmente afetando seus neurônios, onde mesmo ele estava com a cabeça quando deixara Poseidon, aquele deus grego (literalmente) e fugira para Dare?  
Ela tirou-o de seu devaneio quando quebrou o beijo. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pela falta de ar e ela respirava descompassado. Nico suspirou.  
-Você não deveria. -ele falou baixo.  
-O quê?  
-Me beijar assim. -ela balançou a cabeça.  
-Há alguma regra contra beijar um deus grego da morte? -ela perguntou ironicamente.  
-Tecnicamente, meu pai é o Senhor dos Mortos, não da morte. E eu não sou um deus, sou a metade dele. -ela revirou os olhos. -Mas esquece, até porque... -ele torceu a boca. -Infelizmente você beija bem. -ele a levantou pela cintura e ela enlaçou suas pernas nele. Ela tinha um cheiro doce, mas forte, persistente. Seus braços finos enrolaram em torno do seu pescoço e Nico deixou que sua mente parasse de funcionar pelo menos enquanto a beijasse.  
No entanto, tudo o que é bom dura pouco e ai estava ele, três da madrugada, sentado no peitoril da janela do décimo quinto andar, em crise existencial. Talvez a TPM da Perséfone fosse tipo uma doença viral mágica e o houvesse afetado porque ele estava sentindo-se culpado por haver beijado Dare. Ele suspirou três vezes antes de balançar a cabeça e bater na testa. Realmente havia cogitado a ideia de pular dali e afundar direto de volta ao Submundo? Claro que ele não morreria, mas ele seria um idiota, provavelmente ali embaixo eram os Campos da Punição e aquele lugar lhe dava arrepios. Quer dizer, Alecto não era lá uma boa babá, mas nada se comparava a Tisífone. Aquela galinha louca lhe havia amarrado de cabeça pra baixo em cima de um caldeirão fervente de alguma coisa que ele não sabia porque estava desesperado demais tentando entender se enfiar uma farpa na pata de Cérbero era tão maldoso assim.  
Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás, desequilibrando-se por um momento. Precisava de algo pra dormir ou melhor... Ele precisava de uma sessão selvagem e esgotadora de sexo. O problema era que Dare não estava na lista, era o Oráculo e devia "pureza" e bla... História pra boi dormir, não lhe niteressava, o problema de fato era que ela era sua amiga e ele não poderia fazer algo do gênero apenas porque Poseidon não saía de sua cabeça.  
Ele jogou-se no sofá de qualquer jeito e gritou contra as almofadas.  
-Ahh, eu odeio você! -grunhiu e o som saiu abafado. Ele sentou-se e afundou as unhas no sofá, trincando os dentes. Ele queria, precisava desesperadamente "dele". Mas que raios ele poderia fazer se aquele babaca havia se apaixonado? Poderia ter sido apenas sexo por um longo tempo e, quando ele estivesse preparado, talvez assumisse algo mais sério.  
A campainha tocou e ele sequer estranhou que fosse madrugada, voou para a porta, sem realmente saber porque. Assim que abriu, algo bateu fortemente contra o "vidro" e ele assistiu atônito Tisífone choramingar com o braço queimado.  
-Sabe, Fone...  
-Argh! Não me chame assim!  
-Ora, mas mamãe vai adorar saber que tem uma chará. -ele provocou e cruzou os braços. -Posso saber porque seu braço está queimado?  
-Porque você enfeitiçou a porcaria do apartamento! -ela berrou e ele grunhiu.  
-Só te machucaria se quisesse fazer mal a alguém.  
-Ora, eu estou sempre querendo fazer mal a alguém, não seja um idiota!  
-Papai vai adorar saber disso.  
-Papai vai adorar... -ela imitou-o com uma voz de bebezinho estridente. -Você é patético. -ela bufou e ele finalmente riu. -Está rindo do quê, pirralho?  
-De você, óbvio? Está vendo mais alguma velha rabugenta por aqui?  
-Eu não sou velha, oras, seu... -ele apenas encostou-se na porta, rindo dela. Tisífone, assim como as outras Erínias, podiam trocar de forma e, apesar dos boatos, sua verdadeira aparência não era uma galinha-morcego nojenta com os olhos sangrando. Ela tinha cara de recém cumpridos trinta anos e como sempre usava aquelas roupas de motoqueira "bad girl supreme" como Valdez a chamara uma vez. Ela era legal quando não estava tentando matá-lo. Embora não pudesse e fosse compelida a obedecê-lo, era o prazer de sua longa existência atormentá-lo até a beira da sanidade, se bem que Nico já não tinha isso, então apenas suspirou.  
-Entra, Tisa. -ele deu um sorriso ao chamá-la pelo seu verdadeiro apelido. Com um gesto de sua mão, uma fumaça negra foi revelada por sobre o lugar e como o olho de um furacão foi aberto um espaço pelo qual a Erínia entrou. -Onde estão Allie e Meg? -ela revirou os olhos conforme entrava. -Não é normal você andar sozinha por aí. Além do mais, é perigoso, podem machucar você e eu... Oh, eu morreria se algo acontecesse a você. -falou sarcasticamente, mas ela pareceu não se importar. Talvez porque Tisífone houvesse praticamente inventado o sarcasmo. Perséfone sempre dizia que Hades era um garoto inocente e sorridente que não conhecia a maldade e a ironia antes de Tisífone surgir do nada.  
-Ainda vão te estrangular até a morte com esses apelidos ridículos. Aliás, de onde você tira tanta merda?  
-Deve ser do cérebro. -ele falou, já prevendo que ela iria adorar seguir a corrente de provocações. Não se importou, na verdade ele precisava de uma distração.  
-Que cérebro? Essa caixa de ossos acima do seu pescoço só tem merda. Sabe, quando os humanos inventaram o vaso sanitário eu dancei tango com seu pai...  
-Queria ter visto isso... -ele murmurou, mas ela não ligou.  
-O objetivo inicial era que a merda fosse pra dentro, mas aí você revolucionou e quando abre a boca, a privada que é a sua cabeça joga toda a merda pra fora. -ele encarou-a por bons segundos e aplaudiu.  
-Gostei dessa, Tisa. -ele sorriu e ela revirou os olhos.  
-Você não tem a mesma maldade do seu pai, é uma pena.  
-Sim, é uma pena que ele não precise de um herdeiro. Eu não tenho que ser o que você quer, papai vai reinar pra sempre. -ele andou até a cozinha, atento aos movimentos da galinha/morcego/rato com asas/assassina/psicopata/cadela psicótica/Tisífone atrás dele.  
-Você é uma vergonha.  
-Sim, a ovelha branca. -ele riu de sua piada enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. -Chocolate quente? -ele ofereceu.  
-É uma boa ideia. -ela jogou-se na cadeira, tão desanimada quanto ele.  
-Já vi que a coisa não ta boa lá embaixo. -ela riu sarcástica.  
-Na verdade, ta tudo tão bom que foi por isso que eu fugi. -Nico olhou-a com aquela cara desconfiada e voltou a colocar chocolate no copo. Ela voltou aos relatos. -Perséfone resolveu colocar um jarro de flores a cada dez metros nos corredores. Você sabe, eu sou alérgica a flores. Meu nariz está coçando até agora.  
-Acho que isso é psicológico. -ele brincou.  
-Ta me chamando de velha? -ele riu.  
-Eu não ousaria. Apenas acho que sua data de validade já expirou.  
-Pena que não sou uma mercadoria, eles brigariam por mim. -Nico gargalhou.  
-Ah, sério, Tisa, o que houve? -ela olhou-o irritada.  
-Estou a falar sério, guri. -ele sorriu pra si mesma ao vê-la falar do jeito antigo. -Aquela princesinha vai transformar o Mundo Inferior na Fairytopia. -ele sentou-se na mesa rindo e entregou seu chocolate quente. Fairytopia era o lugar onde as fadas viviam, pelo menos na concepção do filme da Barbie. Humanos tinham lá sua imaginaçao, mas eram muitos burros. Fadas não eram nada agradáveis, e embora muito raras de se achar, elas sequer existiram no tempo dos gregos, mas sim em outros lugares, outras "mitologias". A maioria as classificavam como seres de extrema astúcia e maldade. Humanos eram tão ilusionados...  
-EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ! -ele pulou da cadeira de repente com o grito de Tisífone. Sequer reparou que estava a devanear.  
-Não grita, tem gente dormindo. -ele falou emburrado e resolveu concentrar-se em sua bebida. Tisífone também resolveu ficar quieta, até que um barulho na sala chamou-lhes a atenção. Era Dare, com pantufas de coelhinho e uma camisola de criança que mais parecia uma camiseta.  
-TINHA gente dormindo. -Dare frisou bem a palavra.  
-Só falta o ursinho gigante que se chama Teddy Bear e te protege do bicho-papão. -Tisífone provocou e Rachel bocejou.  
-Quem é essa, Nico? -ela caminhou preguiçosamente até a cozinha e espirrou duas vezes. -Cadê o meu? -ele sorriu.  
-Eu vou fazer, senta aí.  
-Ah, que fofinhos. -ela colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão.  
-Não te ensinaram que é feio colocar os cotovelos na mesa, Tisa? -Nico provocou.  
-Tisa? -Dare virou a cabeça e encarou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
-Não fique com ciúmes. -Tisífone fez um som choroso. -Nico provavelmente está caidinho por você. -ele bufou.  
-Cuida da sua vida... -ele murmurou e Dare levantou-se para pegar o chocolate. Nico sentou-se na cadeira, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando ela sentou-se em sua perna. Ele evitou olhar para suas coxas praticamente descobertas e concentrou-se em contar de trás pra frente.  
-Hmm, isso ta muito bom. -ele sorriu.  
-Eu coloquei canela. -seus olhos brilharam.  
-Ah, eu adoro canela.  
-Eu vi... -falou com a expressão cética. -Tinha tanta canela no potinho que eu pensei que você fosse traficante de canela.  
Tisífone revirou os olhos conforme Dare ria.. -Ah, que melação. Eu fujo da princesinha do Submundo pra achar o casalzinho de amantes.  
-A gente não é casalzinho nenhum, Tisa.  
-Que princesinha do Submundo? -Dare perguntou.  
-A Fone. -Nico falou e ela franziu a testa.  
-Mas já mudou? O que houve com Hera do Inferno? -Nico riu e os olhos de Tisífone flamejaram. Ela não gostava de Perséfone nem tinha lealdade com ela, mas ser tão boazinha por tanto tempo estava custando seus melhores esforços. Ela estava pensando em alguns tipos de castigos quando uma queimação em seu braço a fez gritar.  
-Ahhh! -choramingou, olhando o estrago. Nico ergueu a sobrancelha e Dare olhou-o confusa.  
-Se lembra dos feitiços que eu te falei? -ela afirmou com a cabeça e ele sorriu maldoso, olhando para Tisífone. -Bem, eu tentei outro, um pouquinho diferente... E está resultando fantástico.  
Os olhos dela flamejaram e ela bufou. -Minha paciência tem limite.  
-E a minha também. -Nico falou. -Quando você vai embora?  
-Eu acabei de chegar. Não é como se você estivesse dormindo de qualquer jeito. -Dare olhou-o desconfiada e ele revirou os olhos.  
-Eu já falei pra cuidar da sua vida.  
-Quantas vezes você já revirou os olhos desde que eu cheguei? -ela começou a contar no dedo. -Ops, acho que perdi a conta.  
-Pessoas idosas precisam dormir cedo, Tisa. -subitamente ela encolheu a mão, uma queimadura já estava cicatrizando.  
-Esse lugar é uma armadilha.  
-O que você fez afinal, Nico? -Dare perguntou com a boca manchada por chocolate. Nico passou o dedo limpando e ela corou.  
-Toda vez que qualquer um tente me machucar, ou você, são eles que se machucam. E bem, Tisa é muito maldosa.  
-Ah, esse apelido é ridículo, francamente. -ela reclamou com um beicinho.  
-E o seu nome seria...?  
-Tisífone. -ela falou e a boca de Dare se abriu.  
-Eu achava que você era uma rata com asas. Desculpa, um morcego arrepiante e horroso com um chicote. -Tisífone riu e Dare suspirou. -Nico, porque não me contou que o cabelo dela era tão...  
-Invejável? -ele completou e Dare bufou.  
-Normalmente eu não invejo cabelos, mas o dela é trapaça.  
-Você ainda não viu o de Allie. -ela cruzou os braços feito uma garota mimada e Nico balançou a cabeça.  
-Allie?  
-Alecto. -Dare começou a gargalhar.  
-E Megera? -ela perguntou. -Não me diga que... Oh, não!  
-O quê?  
-Não me diga que a Megera virou Megan Fox? -Tisífone soltou uma gargalhada um pouco medonha, mas Nico apenas emburrou-se.  
-Pior do que isso. Ela virou Meg. -Dare colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.  
-Eu perdi a esperança na humanidade e na divindade.  
-Não esqueça os monstros, meu bem. -Tisífone ironizou.  
-Certo, Nico... Você realmente precisa de terapia. -ela levantou-se, pegando os copos e os colocou na pia. -Bem, eu vou voltar pra minha caminha porque alguém precisa trabalhar nessa bagaça.  
-Você nem tem idade pra trabalhar! Que eu saiba, seu pai como um bom homem, te colocou em alguma faculdade decente.  
-Sim, mas eu troquei a faculdade por um estágio em sua empresa e agora que acabou, estou fazendo Artes Urbana.  
-Isso é tão a sua cara. Percy disse que tinha tinta no seu cabelo quando ele te conheceu. -ela sorriu e virou-se, indo para o quarto.  
-Ele te disse isso pra não pensar no quanto... "infelizmente eu beijo bem". -ela disse com um sorriso aparentemente inocente e virou o corredor. Nico ficou olhando suas pernas até elas desaparecerem no corredor e suspirou, balançando a cabeça.  
-Certo, Oráculo, virgem eternamente, proibida... E maldições no meu traseiro se eu tentar algo. Concentre-se, diAngelo. -ele murmurou pra si mesmo, fazendo Tisífone revirar os olhos.  
-Embora ela seja a garota perfeita pra você, tem razão. Eu nunca gostei da Thalia, ela era tão violenta, você sabe, amor, eu não gosto de concorrência. -ele riu baixo enquanto ela falava sem parar. -Aquela Reyna eu achei que fosse um bom partido, mas ela deve ser tão sem graça na cama quanto na vida real. -Nico jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo sem parar. -E Annabeth é uma cadela psicótica. -ele riu mais ainda ao vê-la usar seu próprio insulto contra outra pessoa. -Aquela loira aguada sabe-tudo, rata de biblioteca, não sabe falar três palavras sem te fazer consultar um dicionário.  
-Agora chegamos a parte em que você diz que só gostou de Dare porque ela elogiou o seu cabelo.  
Ela bufou. -Ora, eu não sou tão leviana assim.  
-Inglês, Tisa. Eu falo inglês, italiano também, um pouco de latim e grego, futuramente espanhol. -ela revirou os olhos.  
-Como eu ia dizendo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a louca que fugiu do hospício... Ela tem algo diferente, um destemor...  
-Chama-se insanidade. Ninguém fica tipo "o cabelo dela é incrível" quando eu apresento uma das Erínias. -ela encolheu os ombros.  
-Talvez ela precise de terapia, mas admita, é sempre bom ter alguém corajoso por perto, pirralho. Talvez livre seu traseiro de muitos problemas.  
-Que tipo de problemas? Minha vida está livre disso.  
-Claro, assim como você não está morrendo por causa de... -antes que ela terminasse, ele tampou sua boca.  
-Shh... Você é idiota o suficiente pra acreditar que ela realmente foi pra cama? -ele sussurrou. Ela fez um biquinho.  
-Você me machucou. -ela tocou seus lábios, meio queimados.  
-Deve ser porque você provavelmente pensou em me machucar quando eu calei a sua boca.  
-Bastardo. -ela resmungou e ele sorriu feito idiota.  
-Eu sei. Fone me diz isso o tempo todo.  
-Ta, minha missão já está cumprida aqui. -ela levantou-se. -Meg e Allie querem se divertir um pouco, foram pra alguma festa por aí. Lá pra baixo eu não volto nem com as garras do Wolverine de presente... Só me resta procurar aquelas duas desvairadas.  
-Até mais, Tisa. -ele levantou-se e andou até a porta, abrindo-a. Em um minuto final de indecisão ela abraçou-o.  
-Eu senti falta de te atormentar lá embaixo, pirralho. Vê se volta logo. -ela soltou-o e saiu pela porta. Conhecendo-a, ele sabia que aquilo significava que as coisas estavam mesmo melosas lá embaixo.  
-Eu volto um dia, você sabe. -ela sorriu e virou as costas, Nico automaticamente fechou a porta. Ele encostou a testa no umbral e respirou por minutos antes de voltar-se pra trás, apenas para ficar completamente transtornado de novo. Dare estava bem atrás dele. -Droga, você me assustou!  
Ela torceu a boca. -Não consigo dormir.  
-Escutando conversas alheias não vai conseguir mesmo. -ela puxou-o pelo braço.  
-Deixa de ser chato. Ouvi dizer que você canta bem.  
-Não acredite em nada do que Percy te falar, ele é um péssimo observador. -ela riu enquanto o puxava para o seu quarto.  
-Eu vou correr o risco. -ela pulou em sua cama e enfiou-se sob as cobertas. Nico tirou o suéter pesado, ficando apenas de camiseta e calça. Ele já estava descalço desde que chegara a casa dela. Deitou em sua cama e olhou pro teto.  
-O que fazemos agora? Eu realmente não sei cantar. -ela revirou os olhos silenciosamente, mas nada disse. Desde que eles tiveram seu "momento pegação" no corredor interrompido pela campainha, não tiveram tempo para falar ou sequer sequer pensar sobre isso. Ela suspirou.  
-Você realmente vai ficar se culpando por ter me beijado? Francamente, sou eu quem deveria estar com peso na consciência, já que devo virginidade ao espírito de Delfos e bla... -ele virou-se abruptamente.  
-Não é porque você é o Oráculo, não é porque você é minha amiga... Caramba, Dare, eu era um garotinho franzino de treze anos quando te vi pela primeira vez e você foi a primeira garota que eu achei bonita, não esquisita.  
-E Thalia? -ele suspirou incômodo.  
-Isso foi depois de você.  
-Bem, qual é o problema então?  
-O problema é que eu só te beijei porque eu queria esquecer... -ele falou baixo. -Você não é como ele, nada a ver mesmo. Talvez nem seja o oposto, apenas... Você é uma garota e ponto.  
-Você prefere ele?  
-Bem... Não é que eu prefira ele, Dare... Na verdade, eu meio que chutei a bunda dele. -ele deu um sorriso triste. -Eu estava deprimido, não, a beira da insanidade seria mais realístico. -ele torceu a boca. -E você é linda, meu bem.  
-Não sei se fico ofendida ou elogiada. -ela pensou por um momento.  
-É um fato que somos todos tolos se acreditarmos que você realmente se envolveu com um cara. Ele provavelmente é um deus e muito poderoso, o que pode ser um dos Três Grandes. Assumindo que você nunca beijaria Zeus, a Fabulosa e seu pai está fora de cogitação, então...  
-Por que acha que apenas eles são os mais poderosos? Francamente, tem Dionísio, ele pode enlouquecer as pessoas e...  
-E todos sabemos como você é fissurado nele. Já entendi, mas ele tem aquela barriguinha...  
-Tem Apollo. -o olhar dela por segundos pareceu chocado, desesperado, então ela se controlou.  
-Ele nunca aceitaria ser chutado. -ela recompôs-se, evitando seu olhar. Ele suspirou.  
-Eu vou pra cama.  
-Fica. -ela segurou-o pelo braço. -Eu gostaria de repetir a experiência. -ele riu com seus rostos próximos e mordeu a boca disfarçadamente.  
-Você não deveria.  
-Quem liga pras regras? -ela perguntou com uma expressão travessa e ele olhou pra porta desconfiado.  
-Eu não tenho chance de escapar, não é mesmo? -ela negou com a cabeça, rindo, e ele rapidamente arancou a camiseta. Ela ofegou por instantes e Nico deu seu melhor sorriso sacana torcido, desabotoando a calça sem tirá-la. Ela ficou de joelhos e lentamente tirou a camisola/camiseta. -Nada mau, Dare. -ela revirou os olhos e soltou os cabelos. Ele encarou-a por instantes e suspirou. -Eu estou perdido. -murmurou antes de atacar sua boca. Ela ofegou com o calor de sua pele, Nico sempre pareceu tão frio antes... Ele puxou-a para seu colo e abriu o fecho do sutiã dolorosamente devagar, deslizando-o por sua pele. Ele baixou a boca por seu pescoço e ela aferrou-se aos seus ombros ofegando. Sua língua brincou em seus seios, mordiscando e chupando-os. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás em um gemido rouco quando os dedos dele deslizaram por sua calcinha e a penetraram.  
-Nico... -ela chamou-o, cega de prazer.  
-Sua virtude estará intocada. -ele brincou. -Ou não... -sussurrou com um sorriso maldoso.  
-Esquece a virtude. -ela sussurrou e atacou seus lábios, chupando-os como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. -Aliás, esquece tudo. -ela terminou de arrancar as roupas de Nico e o jogou na cama, baixando a boca por seu corpo. Ele gritou, entre raiva, frustação, prazer e irritação quando ela começou a chupar seu membro, porque...  
1. A boca dela era gentil demais.  
2. Suas bochechas eram lisinhas, ela não tinha aquela barba sexy e... ops, tópico errado.  
3. Agora sim, pois bem, ela não era Poseidon.  
4. Ela não estava batendo nele.  
5. Sequer arranhando.  
6. Ela não o encarava, sequer o provocava.  
7. Enfim, ela não era ele, droga! E embora fosse bom, bom pra cacete, Nico estava com raiva porque não estaria satisfeito, apenas mais louco e desesperado quando o sol nascesse porque ele estaria, cada vez mais, certo como o inferno de que nem uma vida imortal seria capaz de apagar aquilo.

* * *

**_Eu não sei o que me deu, apenas tive um surto e saiu isso. As Fúrias se transformaram nas babás de Nico, o pobre coitado está louco, Poseidon está apaixonado, Dare quer perder sua "virtude" (bendito seja o eufemismo, amém irmãos), o Submundo está colorido de amor e aceitação (isso é tão não-eu), Luke e Percy, no entanto, estão enfrentando alguns probleminhas com seu "relacionamento pervertido", mas logo logo irá se ajeitar. _**

**_E para vocês, coisas lindas, que têm acompanhado essa loucura até agora, Muito Obrigada, pois aqui vai um triste anúncio: minha mãe pirou, decidiu que devemos viver, não somente existir (eu sei, é um alien dentro dela, tentando conhecer a Terra para dominá-la e matar a todos), por isso, com as palavras dela: "você está passando por uma fase difícil e precisa de ajuda". Essa ajuda é a "não-ajuda", vai entender a velha, mas o ponto é que estou por minha conta, sem internet, sem notebook, apenas livros e livros e um distúrbio no meu raciocínio lógico que segundo o MALDITO PSIQUIATRA é depressão...  
Ha-ha, eu sei, riam._**

**_O ponto é que provavelmente vocês fiquem, esporadicamente, ou por um longo período de tempo, sem atualizações. Posso escapulir de vez em quando, mas é improvável. No entanto, não abandonarei meus planos malignos de perverter suas mentes. _**

**_E como estou absolutamente encantada por italianos quentes..._****_ Ciao._**


	18. Chapter 18

_Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas por demorar __**TAAAAANTOOO**__ assim, mas não foi por preguiça, minha mãe realmente pirou na batatinha e a internet foi pro brejo. Mas agora eu escapuli e vocês terão uma atualizaçãozinha, espero que gostem. Um aviso, entrará um__** novo**__ personagem na história, foi criado por mim, eu realmente não gosto de criar personagens, mas eu queria algum mistério, ação, historinha pra contar, whatever, enquanto o Poseidon e o Nico ficam fazendo c* doce. _

_Enfim, aproveitem._

* * *

Percy estava sentado na mesa, empilhando cartas de baralho em um castelo de copas, um carro de ouros e alguma coisa indefinida com as cartas pretas. Embora sua mente não estivesse no castelo, também não estava na sala porque ele sequer escutava Luke resmungando sobre as dores nas costas. Aliás, naquele momento, ele sequer se lembrava quem era Luke Castellan e o que ele estava fazendo em seu chalé, vestindo apenas a roupa de "baixo". Ele balançou um pouco a cabeça. Estava naqueles dias em que não tem vontade de focar os olhos em nada e é facilmente pego olhando pro nada.

-Isso que é falta de fazer, huh? -Luke falou baixo, se aproximando.

-É domingo. -ele respondeu e fechou os olhos quando a boca de Luke beijou-o atrás da orellha. -Dormiu bem? -perguntou, ainda perdido em seu castelo de cartas, por isso não viu quando Luke cruzou os braços e fez aquela expressão de "é melhor começar a falar".

-Isso é uma pergunta retórica?

-Não foi ironia, Luke, é apenas educação. -ele deu um peteleco em uma carta e tudo desmoronou. Ele levantou-se, pegou uma xícara pequena de café e virou em sua boca. Sorriu minimamente e beijou-o perto da boca. -Eu vou... Por aí. Não fique muito tempo sozinho. Eu ainda tenho que te vigiar. -ele deu as costas e saiu do chalé. Luke ainda ficou parado ali pensando por um longo tempo, até que Grover apareceu pela porta.

-Cara, quanto tempo! -eles se abraçaram contentes. Grover já não parava no Acampamento, buscando meios-sangues, fazendo seu trabalho por Pan... Enfim, ele mal via Luke e aquele fora, indubitavelmente, seu primeiro amigo. Apesar dos erros, Grover nunca guardou ressentimentos de Luke e sentia sua falta. -Cadê Percy?

-Embora esse seja o chalé dele, estou certo que ele deve estar no de Hefesto.

-Por quê? O que tem de legal lá? -ele franziu a sobrancelha enquanto Luke encostava-se no umbral da porta, observando pensativo o mencionado chalé.

-Tem Leo Valdez. -falou meio emburrado, tentando esconder. -Você sabe, eles são bons amigos e sempre que Percy fica calado e estranho daquele jeito, vai atrás dele.

-Ele vive dizendo que não se dá bem com "formas orgânicas de vida", por que Percy iria procurar justo ele? -Grover confundiu-se e Luke revirou os olhos.

-Talvez ele precise de alguém tão confuso quanto ele. -torceu a boca.

-Eu nunca entendi aquela cria de peixe. -ele brincou e Luke riu com ele.

-Me diz um que entendeu. -eles voltaram a rir, mas então Grover ficou meio incômodo.

-Ele me disse uma vez... que você foi o único. -Luke olhou para as árvores, para a praia, pra qualquer lugar exceto Grover. -Você devia falar com ele. Talvez ele ande tendo aqueles pesadelos ruins de novo... Você sabe, com a mãe dele.

-Ele tem pesadelos com a mãe dele? -Grover suspirou.

-Eu não desfiz a ligação empática e posso sentir quando... É mais frequente do que imagina.

-Não acho que tenha sido por causa disso. O pesadelo da noite passada foi bem vívido. -Grover torceu a boca.

-Mas deveria falar com ele. -Grover deu seu ultimato e, com dois tapinhas em suas costas, foi cumprimentar outros amigos. Luke sorriu pequeno, nostálgico. Grover estava finalmente crescendo.

Luke, no entanto, não conseguia desfazer-se de sua posição para ir falar com Percy. Ao contrário, ele ficou observando ele e Valdez não fazerem nada além de montar bugigangas e, hora ou outra, ele falava algo e Percy ria. Valdez era um cara legal, talvez ele realmente fosse uma boa companhia pra Percy. Resolveu deixá-lo por agora, falaria com ele depois. Não queria ser chato e interromper seu momento de distração com Leo, talvez Percy estivesse confuso sobre ele e precisasse pensar.

Ele decidiu vestir uma roupa e foi para arena. Era certo que ninguém dos antigos "amigos" queria falar com ele, mas ele não se importava. Sempre havia algum pobre coitado que não sabia lutar e ele estava sentindo-se uma alma caridosa ultimamente. Ele sentou-se na bancada que dava vista para toda a arena e ficou observando-os lutar. Percy, como instrutor que estava sendo ultimamente, havia feito um bom trabalho, mas agora estava praticamente preso a ele, então muitos garotos novos treinavam sozinhos e bem... Luke sentiu pena de suas espadas.

Ele estava rindo de um golpe que saíra errado quando um garoto pigarreou ao seu lado. Ele virou-se ainda rindo quando estancou. O garoto tinha olhos escuros, absurdamente escuros, como... Como os de Nico. Ele pensou sobre o garoto. Ele havia praticamente fugido depois da pequena"festinha" que tiveram. Estava pálido e parecia prestes a desabar. Sabe-se que ele fez um elevador através da terra e desceu direto para o seu quarto no Palácio de Hades no Mundo Inferior.

-Oi. -o garoto falou. -Você é Luke Castellan, não? -ele remexeu-se incômodo, pensando sobre o que o garoto queria, mas logo assentiu. -Eu sou Michael.

-Prazer, Michael. -ele estendeu a mão, avaliando o garoto. Ele provavelmente teria uns dezessete anos, mas tinha cara de quatorze. Era baixo e magro, mas não franzino. Tinha uma mania de manter-se sempre ereto e nunca desviava o olhar. Ele era... inquietante.

-Hmm, você está bem? Ta me encarando há um tempão. -Luke balançou a cabeça.

-É que você me lembra muito alguém. -ele suspirou. -Está há quanto tempo aqui?

-Cinco anos. -ele falou e Luke riu.

-Foi há mesma época em que eu morri. -o garoto não o encarou.

-Então é verdade? Você realmente morreu? -ele perguntou, virando um anel de seu dedo para baixo. Luke desconfiou que fosse para que ele não visse o símbolo. O garoto mantinha a mão levemente fechada.

-Sim. -falou. -Não foi algo agradável, até porque... O lugar que eu fui não é legal. -encolheu os ombros.

-Me falaram sobre isso, mas eu não acreditei... -Luke olhou-o interrogativamente. -As pessoas espalharam boatos sobre você ser um traidor, um assassino, coisas assim... Eu disse que não acreditava.

-Isso com certeza te causou problemas. -Luke recostou-se e o garoto sorriu misterioso.

-É, talvez. Mas eles não sabem quem é o meu pai, ainda não têm xingamentos melhores do que "bastardo".

-Mas eles são bastardos. -Luke riu. -Todos eles. Filhos fora do casamento, frutos de uma traição. Ou no caso de Apollo e Hermes, aventura de uma noite. Talvez por isso estejam tão revoltados com a vida. -Michael riu sarcasticamente e Luke olhou-o curioso de como o som se parecia com a risada de Nico.

-Então isso é quase um elogio. -ele recostou-se também, relaxado e despreocupado. -Você sabe, não é todo dia que você encontra quinhentos bastardos como você. -ele abaixou os olhos, mas Luke sabia que não era tristeza. O garoto não parecia se importar com nada daquilo.

-Qual é o seu sobrenome, Michael?

-Você é esperto, huh? -ele murmurou, mas Luke seguiu esperando a resposta. -É diAngelo.

-Michael diAngelo... -ele murmurou. -É mais frescurento do que o nome do nosso diAngelo.

-Nosso? -ele perguntou curioso.

-Nós temos um diAngelo aqui também. -ele falou. -Ele.. hmm... Ele é meu amigo, talvez bem mais do que isso. Nós somos próximos, mas não dá pra saber se ele realmente é meu melhor amigo, porque... Bem, não dá pra confiar muito naquela cobrinha.

-Por que não? -ele riu.

-Bem, ele é um Filho de Hades. -o menino encolheu-se visivelmente. -Parece que não conseguiu afastar todos os rumores no final...

-Não é isso. Não é por ele ser um filho de Hades. É que... -ele suspirou. -Eu não sei quem são os meus pais. Eles morreram antes que eu nascesse. Eles eram mortais, Luke.

-Certeza? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha. -Deuses podem ser um pouquinho lubridiosos.

-Não, eles eram mortais, assim como meus avós. Mas meu bisavó, não. Pelo menos não completamente.

-Como sabe disso? Foi há... Oitenta anos atrás? -Luke perguntou.

-Eu sei disso porque minha família era nobre na Itália. E minha mãe foi desgarrada quando descobriram que ela estava grávida de um homem. No entanto, o homem acabou por ser um deus e eles a reintegraram na família, por assim dizer. Há fotos deles por toda a parte.

-Qual era o nome da sua bisavó, Michael?

Ele suspirou. -Tem que me prometer que não dirá isso a ninguém.

-Eu prometo.

-Ela era Maria diAngelo. -Luke deixou o queixo cair. -Eles tinham mania de registrar cada momento idiota, eles faziam parte das sociedades mais altas, a política estava no sangue deles. Há inúmeros registros e... Eu descobri que Bianca e Nico não foram os únicos filhos de Hades com ela.

-Opa, opa. Espera, eu conheço bem a história do Nico. Eles estavam em uma casa e foram atacados. Maria morreu e DUAS CRIANÇAS foram salvas porque Hades conseguiu protegê-las no final. -o garoto revirou os olhos.

-Você não me deixou terminar. -ele bufou. -O fato é que antes dos dois nascerem, eles tiveram outra filha. Ela não estava com eles, estava sendo escondida, porque, além da fúria de Zeus, a família queria a garota para eles. Eu não sei porquê, parece que ela tinha uma habilidade em especial.

-Já imagino. -ele bufou e o garoto olhou-o curioso. -Tem uma romana, filha de Hades, ou melhor, Plutão. Ela pode encontrar qualquer pedra preciosa, ouro... Qualquer coisa que estiver sob a terra. Mas ela era amaldiçoada. -o garoto franziu a testa. -Apenas ela era assim, mas conseguiu se livrar da maldição. O fato é que... se essa garota tinha essa habilidade, então ela era filha de Plutão, não Hades.

-Por quê?

-Por que Hades é o Senhor dos Mortos e Plutão é O Senhor dos Mortos e das Riquezas. Eu nem sei se faz diferença, mas o fato é que as habilidades podem ser desenvolvidas. Nico poderia convocar ouro da terra, mas ele não conseguiria fazer isso desde criança, quando nem sabia o que era. O mais provável é que essa garota fosse romana.

-Hmm... Talvez seja por isso, no final, que ela foi separada de Bianca e Nico. -ele suspirou. -Eu descobri outras coisas também. Mas sigamos o curso da história.

"Igualzinho a Nico, adora matar os outros de curiosidade", ele pensou.

-Ela foi criada pela família quando Maria morreu. No entanto ela era muito poderosa e começou a atrair monstros. Quando ela cresceu, fugiu para o Acampamento dos Gregos, um sátiro havia encontrado-a.

Ela viveu lá por muito tempo, mas não era como eles. Acho que deve ser porque ela era romana mesmo, Luke, mas o fato é que ela voltou para casa. Eles a queimaram, a chamaram de bruxa por causa dos monstros que vinham atrás dela.

-Povinho da Idade Média. -ele resmungou e arrancou um sorriso de Michael. -Mas então, a história acabou?

-Eu achava que sim. Os registros da família paravam por aí, mas eu invadi o Acampamento dos Romanos.

-Você o quê?! -ele gritou e o garoto revirou os olhos. -Ta, ta... Já entendi que vocês filhos de Hades são todos fora da lei. -ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não comentou. -O que descobriu lá?

-Houve uma certa garota chamada Ana diAngelo que passou anos por lá e... Ta-ram, ela se envolveu com um cara.

-Oh, não... Você é tipo uma mistura de raças? -ele franziu a testa.

-Não me compare com cachorros. -ele emburrou-se. -Ele era um filho de Marte, talvez seja por isso que eu lute tão bem. -Luke revirou os olhos.

-Essa confiança toda deve ser mau de família. -murmurou, sem perceber que o garoto sorriu.

-O fato é que nasceu meu avô e ele fugiu, acabou encontrando uma garota, que não era humana. Eu não sei de quem ela era filha, mas talvez não fosse tão poderosa, ela não teve muita influência sobre mim.

-Ok, deixa eu entender. Todos os seus... hmm, parentes, eles não eram humanos?

-Por alguma razão, não. É por isso que eu sou um meio-sangue. Se algum deles fosse humano, eu seria 25% deus.

-Interessante isso. -ele falou.

-Sim, mas isso não aumentou em nada, eu ainda sou 50% humano porque nenhum deles se envolveu com um deus. Os cromossomos eram, digamos, iguais.

-Hm.. Você sabe que deuses não têm DNA.

-Então explique de um jeito mais fácil. -ele resmungou e Luke riu. -Ok, isso não importa muito. Você entendeu que... Bem, meus pais eram meios-sangues e eles morreram, e eu sou tipo um bisa-sobrinho de Nico. -Luke riu, dessa vez alto, e colocou a mão na barriga.

-Oh, Santa Madalena...

-É alguma deusa? -Luke enxugou as lágrimas do riso.

-Não, é uma santa... Hmm, os humanos, alguns acreditam nela.

-Ah. E ela existe?

-Sei lá. -ele encolheu os ombros. -Mas então, você é parente de Nico?

-Sim. -ele falou. -Mas ele entendeu tudo errado. Ele acha que o pai dele teve outro filho. Eu não sou filho de Hades, sou um descendente dele.

-Assim como de Marte. -ele revirou os olhos. -Bem, isso tem seu lado positivo. Você fala latim e grego, você luta pra caramba...

-Mas eu não sei quem eram os meus pais. -ele falou.

-E como você sobreviveu todo esse tempo sozinho? -ele ficou sério.

-Meu pai morreu antes que eu nascesse e minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. Eu não me lembro dela. Mas eu fugi por aí, de beco em beco até que Grover me encontrou.

-Grover? Foi ele que te encontrou?

-Você o conhece? -Luke riu.

-Claro! Ele é top no Acampamento, mas nunca acreditou nisso. Ele me encontrou quando eu era criança. Eu, Annabeth Chase e Thalia Grace, ela é filha de Zeus, agora é a líder das Caçadoras de Ártemis.

-Sério? Hm.. Não gosto da Annabeth. Tem algo de ruim nela.

-Então você tem algo de diferente do Nico, afinal. -ele falou e o garoto franziu a testa. -Nico sempre confiou nela. Mais do que em todo o resto, até mais do que na irmã dele. E no final, ela traiu o melhor amigo dele. Ela traiu a mim. Não que eu seja melhor do que ela, mas eu... Eu fiz a decisão certa no final, eu não consertei o que eu fiz, mas eu evitei muito mais. E... Bem, ela não consertou nem evitou nada.

-E Nico acreditava nela. -ele reflexionou. -Bem, talvez eu tenha um faro pra mentirosos.

-E eu não sou? -ele riu.

-Não. -ele franziu a testa. -Eu senti que não era, apesar do que me disseram sobre você.

-Isso pode ser um sinal, sabe... -ele encolheu os ombros.

-Não acho que essa seja uma habilidade de algum deus.

-Não, mas pode ser uma característica. Nós herdamos características deles também, não apenas suas habilidades.

-Não faz muita diferença no final. Eu nunca vou saber quem eles eram.

-Talvez eu possa te ajudar. Quer dizer, dependendo das circunstâncias.

-Você está preso a Percy.

-E Percy é o melhor amigo de Nico.

-É, mas Nico acha que...

-Ele deduziu isso. Mas não se preocupe, ele é uma boa pessoa, pelo menos eu acho... -ele resmungou. -Embora ele seja um mau exemplo pra sua vida, estou certo que não está bravo nem com você nem com o seu pai. Você não foi reclamado, Michael, e nunca vai ser, porque tem muito sangue misturado aí em você.

-Deuses não têm DNA. -ele provocou, pensando, Luke bufou.

-Olha, o Nico tem um quarto no Palácio de Hades, ele mora lá por seis meses do ano. Ele e o pai dele são muito próximos. Ele é um contato entre os deuses e ultimamente, graças a Nico, Hades tem sido melhor recebido no Olimpo.

-Acha que pode dar certo?

-Pode, claro. Se os deuses verem você, eles vão sentir o sangue clamar e você pode descobrir quem eram os seus pais. -ele pensou por um momento. -Mas Nico fugiu do Acampamento e pelo jeito não está no Submundo porque Perséfone resolveu passar a temporada de verão lá embaixo, contrariando milênios. É uma longa história.

-Tem mais nessa novela mexicana que você não quer contar. -ele olhou-o de esguelha.

-Hm, sim. Athena visitou Percy ontem a noite. Parece que Nico está morando com Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

-Por que você o nome inteiro dela como se fosse um nome só.

-Bem, porque ela sempre diz assim. Olha, aquela lá é doida, com uns parafusos a menos.

-Ela é filha de quem?

-Um empresário imobiliário maluco. Ela é podre de rica. Que é? Ela é mortal, oras.

-E ela sabe sobre vocês?

-Hmm... Bem, ela tem estado ausente todos esses anos, então talvez não a conheça. E já que não houve nenhuma profecia de morte nem guerra, ela não precisou ficar no Acampamento, ela seguiu sua vida.

-O que ela tem a ver com as profecias?

-Bem, a Dare é o Oráculo. -ele bufou.

-Por que não disse logo? Isso ajuda muito mais do que encarar o bipolarismo olimpiano. -Luke riu. -Olha, se ela é o Oráculo, ela não apenas vê o futuro. Ela vê o passado também, eu estudei sobre isso.

-Isso poderia ser útil, mas... Não temos tido notícias dela. Ninguém fala com ela a não ser Percy, mas ele também não sabe onde ela mora.

-Manda uma Mensagem de Íris. -ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Você acha que eu sou tão lesado assim? Francamente, eu já tentei contatar ela. Eu queria saber quanto tempo mais levaria pros deuses me soltarem, mas a MI ficou negra, como se uma fumaça estivesse bloqueando a imagem. Ficou lá parada, como se esperando alguém entendar, como um telefone em espera. Foi bloqueada por um feitiço, mas a Dare não pode fazer isso, ela é apenas uma mortal no fim das contas.

-Ora, é lógico que é Nico. Aquela garota de Afrodite, a tal da Piper McLean, ela veio falar comigo um dia desses, ela me contou muitas coisas sobre Nico. Como ele sobreviveu ao Tártaro e coisas assim... O fato é que ela acabou deixando escapar que Hades ensina... coisas pra ele.

-Acha que Nico colocou os feitiços? -ele perguntou, pensativo. -Mas e se foi outra pessoa? E se estiverem em perigo?

-Não seja idiota, é claro que estão em perigo. Nico é poderoso, ele atrairia monstros, então colocou os feitiços. Lá dentro ele está a salvo.

-Bem, faz sentido, Michael. -ele suspirou e olhou para cima. Já era tarde, por volta das cinco e meia. O sol já estava enfraquecendo, embora fosse verão.

-Temos que encontrá-los. Se eu falar com Dare, então... -ele colocou dois dedos no queixo. -Mas antes eu preciso achar um meio de transporte seguro.

-Tem pégasos.

-Hm, eles não gostam tanto assim de mim. Eu ainda sou muito como Hades, você sabe.

-Bem, você poderia convocar os esqueletos, eles poderiam proteger você enquanto vai atrás deles.

-Esqueletos? -ele olhou-o cético.

-Sim. Nico os usa sempre quando precisa de guardas e não quer levar ninguém, ele é meio solitário.

-Talvez apenas não queira machucar ninguém. -Luke encolheu os ombros.

-É, meio isso. -ele suspirou e os olhos de Michael brilharam. -Oh, não, isso não é um bom sinal. Não faça essa cara, eu conheço isso muito bem e a resposta é não.

-Como sabe que é algo perigoso?

-Bem, porque foi esse o olhar de Nico segundos antes de raptar Percy pra uma sexcapada em Las Vegas. -Michael riu alto, o que era raro de se ver.

-Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. -ele falou. -Pode ser perigoso, eu nem sei se vai funcionar.

-Exatamente por isso que eu desejo voltar no tempo e ter dito que o meu nome era Clarisse LaRue. -o garoto riu.

-Por quê?

-As pessoas têm medo dela. Bem, Percy não, só que ele é mais uma cria de peixe, como todos dizem. -Michael sorriu.

-Bem, Luke, você vai me ajudar ou não?

-Claro, claro, mas antes de tudo... Precisamos saber onde ele está.

-Talvez não seja necessário. Não com o plano que tenho em mente.

-Que com certeza estinguirá a vida para fora de seu jovem corpo. Ah, por favor, não seja idiota.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você é um bom lutador, não é?

-Isso é golpe baixo. Embora meu ego não seja tão grande assim. -Michael riu e ele suspirou. -Ta bom, eu te ajudo. Mas até lá, não faça nada, entendeu?

-Ta, isso é uma promessa. -ele falou e Luke não sabe porquê, mas acreditou. Talvez fosse um mal dos diAngelo's, afinal, encantar as pessoas.

* * *

_**Ta-ram! Acabou! Me digam o que acharam, se quiserem, posso refazer o capítulo e tirar o Michael da história, embora eu tenha gostado um pouquinho dele. Enfim, o que dizem?**_

_**Gostaram, odiaram? Reviews! Bjos, povo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Como sempre,** vcs lindos já devem saber que meu teclado bugou. :/ Até o conserto, é improvável que eu poste capítulos, mas vou deixar esses de presentes.

* * *

Percy voltou para o seu chalé antes que o sol fosse embora. A concha para o jantar soaria em duas horas e ele queria tomar um longo banho antes de comer. Havia almoçado na mesa de Quírion e Dionísio, evitando Luke, mas isso acabara com seu apetite. Ele não sabia porque, mas não estava conseguindo pensar direito sobre o que havia feito. Havia sido ruim ou mal, no fim das contas, transar com Luke?

Ele esperava que não fosse tão mal, que eles ainda estivessem como antes. Ele apenas tinha medo que pra Luke tudo aquilo fosse simples e claro demais. Pra ele foi difícil, abrir mão do seu ativismo, pra ele não fora fácil sair da ilusão que Annabeth era a garota da sua vida... Tudo fora complicado demais, mas ele receava que pra Luke aquilo fora tão simples que chegava a ser banal. Ele tinha medo disso porque talvez fosse apenas uma aventura pra ele e bem, filhos de Hermes gostam de aventura, está no sangue.

-Andou pensando muito hoje, hein? -ele ouviu a voz de Luke atrás de si e tentou aparentar normalidade.

-Estou preocupado com meu pai. Não é do feitio dele ser irresponsável. Ele não é um adolescente e está se comportando como um. Eu não deveria estar pensativo? -Luke suspirou.

-Não me ataque, ok? Foi apenas uma pergunta, não precisa ficar na defensiva. -Percy franziu a sobrancelha, mas acabou decidindo não se despir na frente de Luke.

-Eu vou tomar banho. -ele puxou uma toalha da gaveta e fechou a porta atrás de si. Já embaixo da água, ele conseguiu finalmente pôr os pensamentos em ordem, ou uma boa parte deles, pelo menos. Estava tão distraído que sequer reparou quando alguém abriu a porta. Apenas quando sentiu uma corrente de ar fria envolvendo seus pés foi que notou que Luke estava no chuveiro atrás de si.

Ele não disse nada, sequer foi um louco esfomeado por sexo. Percy agradeceu mentalmente por isso, ainda estava dolorido das experiências anteriores. As mãos de Luke acariciaram suas costas e desceram para a sua cintura, limpando um pouco da areia que seguia grudada no corpo de Percy.

-O treino foi duro hoje? -ele perguntou e pegou a bucha e o sabonete.

-É, eu estou meio enferrujado. -ele pôde sentir que Percy estava sorrindo pelo tom de sua voz. Ele começou a esfregar as costas dele.

-Eu conheci um garoto hoje. -ele sentiu Percy remexer milimetricamente e suspirou, virando-o para si. Ele encarava o pescoço de Luke. -Olha, se for pra ficar desse jeito, eu prefiro que nós nunca tenhamos feito aquilo. Eu prefiro você me detestando, me batendo e me xigando do que inseguro desse jeito. -Percy tentou rebater, mas Luke o interrompeu. -Olha pra mim, cria de peixe. -ele levantou os olhos verdes indecisos. -Eu gosto de você, ta bem? Não é apenas... um desejo louco de arrancar a sua roupa. Eu gosto de estar com você, falar com você, essas coisas... Então, enquanto for assim, eu não vou te trocar por outra pessoa, ta bem? -Percy torceu a boca.

-Gosta mesmo? -perguntou e Luke sorriu.

-É, gosto mesmo. -seus ombros abaixaram, relaxando-se.

-Hm, então... Quem você conheceu hoje? -Luke sorriu e ergueu a bucha.

-Você está meio sujinho. -ele voltou a esfregá-lo, dessa vez nos ombros. -O nome dele é Michael diAngelo.

-DiAngelo? -ele perguntou atônito.

-Ele é um descendente de Hades, da família de Nico. Parece que a bisavó dele era romana. Curiosamente, todos os antepassados dele eram meios-sangues, de forma que ele é uma mistura esquisita de alguns deuses. Embora ele tenha mais de Hades do que de todos os outros. -ele contou toda a história e Percy franziu a testa enquanto Luke escorregava a bucha por suas coxas.

-Está me distraindo pra se aproveitar de mim? -Luke sorriu, a água escorrendo pelo rosto, de joelhos no chão... Percy estremeceu e molhou os lábios conforme sentia uma agitação no estômago. -Levanta, Luke. -ele falou e se pôs de lado, tentando não deixar óbvio que ele não queria encará-lo.

Ele levantou-se, mas puxou Percy contra si. O peito de Luke era trabalhado, não muito musculoso, mas ele não era franzino. Percy puxou o ar com força e tremeu, sentindo as mãos dele por todo o seu corpo, escorregando em uma mistura de sabão e luxúria.

-Luke, eu preciso ir...

-Não vai a lugar algum, lamento. -sussurrou em seu pescoço e ele voltou a se estremecer. Luke o encostou na parede que estava um pouco fria. Ele não ofereceu resistência, sequer podia respirar. Ele tombou a cabeça e beijou Luke, que logo segurava-o pelos cabelos suavemente. Sua outra mão estava traçando um caminho por suas costas, descendo até a curva de suas nádegas, adentrando-as, separando-as. Logo seus dedos estavam dentro e Percy parou de beijá-lo, embora seguisse na posição. A boca de Luke desceu por seu pescoço e ele sugou-o arduamente. Sua pele estava sensível, arrepiada, um mero toque o fazia gemer. Ele finalmente conseguiu desvencilhar dos dentes de Luke que marcavam toda sua pele.

-Por que insiste em me morder? Virou cachorro é?

-Talvez. Cachorros marcam território, não? -ele começou a sugar atrás de sua orelha, o ponto fraco. Percy imediatamente recostou-se nele, a cabeça pendida sobre seu ombro, indefeso ante sua sedução. Ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. -Você realmente pensou que eu pudesse fazer isso com outra pessoa? -ele sussurrou e riu baixo. -Ninguém é como você. -ele virou-o de frente e mordiscou seus lábios. -Eu nunca quis ninguém como eu quero você. E você sabe... que eu te amo. -ele disse, dessa vez encarando-o nos olhos.

Percy mordeu os lábios nervoso e Luke encarava aquilo curioso. Ele levantou a mão e passou pelo pescoço de Luke, sentindo a textura sob seus dedos. O loiro ainda esperava uma resposta dele, mas Percy não conseguia falar nada quando estavam assim tão próximos.

-Não vai responder? -ele deu um sorriso esperto e Percy odiou o jeito como ele parecia tão lindo.

-Eu não consigo pensar direito... tão perto assim. -admitiu. -Ta vendo? Eu nunca diria isso em meu juízo perfeito.

-Em sua defesa, pode dizer que um pedaço de deus grego, lindo, loiro e maravilhoso está nublando os seus pensamentos.

-É verdade só até a parte do "pedaço de deus grego" porque isso é verdade.

Luke revirou os olhos. -Oh, não vai dizer que eu não sou lindo e maravilhoso? -ele prensou-o mais contra si e sua boca roçou na dele. Percy abriu-a, respirando rápido e alto, para a satisfação do ego de Luke. -Eu acho que isso é um sim.

-Eu acho... -ele tragou a saliva lentamente. -Que como um perfeito cachorro, você deveria marcar território em um lugar mais... Permanente. -ele falou com um sorriso maldoso e Luke levantou-o pelas coxas, arranhando-as no processo. O garoto gemeu com o contato por todo o corpo e imediatamente beijou-o. Sua língua atacou a dele, faminta e obstinada em tirar-lhe o fôlego. Ele gemeu alto, Luke mordeu sua boca e ele ronronou. -Luke... -seu pedido mudo foi atendido. Ele fechou os olhos e logo Luke estava dentro dele. Percy soltou um grito, vários gemidos, o nome dele não deixava sua boca...

Luke encarava atônito suas expressões de prazer, quase perdido no seu próprio. Ele desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro, logo jogando-o na cama, fazendo com que enterrasse fundo em Percy, que contorceu-se e gritou. Ele puxou-o para baixo, agarrando-se as suas costas como se fosse um bote salva-vidas no naufrágio do Titanic. Ele mordeu seu ombro de leve, marcando-o também e Luke deixou-se cobrir completamente o corpo de Percy.

Eles se moviam juntos, em sincronia. A mão de Luke estava esmagando sua nádega e a outra estava embaixo de suas costas e pescoço, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido. Percy agarrou os cabelos dele para mantê-lo no lugar enquanto movia o quadril em círculos, fazendo Luke aferrar-se a ele, clamando por seu nome, dizendo o quanto o queira. Ele pediu de novo com um sorriso sacana e Percy não pôde negar, mas enquanto o fazia, Luke subiu e então desceu com força, acertando tão em cheio que suas unhas rasgaram a pele dele com selvageria enquanto ele gritava, completamente cego, atingindo o clímax.

Luke caiu para o lado e puxou-o para si. Ele beijou seu pescoço e subiu para seu rosto. Beijou seus olhos, sua testa, a ponta de seu nariz, suas bochechas e sua boca. Percy suspirou, controlando a respiração.

-Acho que você quebrou minhas costelas, ou pior... Deixou uma marca! -ele exclamou divertido, passando a mão pelas partes em que alcançava. Suas costas tinham tantos vergões e linhas vermelhas que eram inconfundíveis. Nítidas e já arroxeadas, a marca de todos os dedos de suas mãos estava impressa abaixo do torso dele, juntamente com alguns pedaços de pele arrancada e sangrando.

-Ah, droga, eu te machuquei. -ele passou a mão e Luke contorceu-se um pouco. -Isso vai arder em baixo da água. -ele falou pensativo e então notou o olhar dele, meio perdido. -Ta doendo muito? -ele perguntou baixo e Luke riu em desgosto.

-Eu já passei por pior. -ele falou baixo e fraco. -Não se preocupe, não foi nada.

-Mas eu machuquei você, eu...

-Ei, ei... Relaxa, baixinho, eu vou ficar orgulhoso quando todos virem o que a gente andou aprontando. -ele riu.

-Eu não sou baixinho. -ele fez uma cara de emburrado e Luke beijou-o de leve, puxando seus lábios.

-Você fica tão sexy quando faz isso. -ele falou e o garoto ficou meio vermelho. Ele sabia que era bonito, lindo, maravilhoso... Sexy já era outra coisa. Apollo era sexy, Hermes era sexy (mal de família), Nico era sexy, Luke era (FODIDAMENTE) sexy... Mas ele? -Que foi? Não acredita? -ele riu e puxou-o para si.

-Bem... Não é falta de auto-estima, é apenas... a realidade.

-A realidade é uma cega, porque você é uma perdição. -ele murmurou contra seus lábios, fazendo-o rir.

-Hmm, Luke? -ele chamou-o entre beijos. -A gente deveria ir jantar.

-Eu não quero. -ele choramingou. -Fica aqui comigo?

-Mas eu tenho que...

-A comida é mais importante que eu? -ele fez cara de cachorro perdido e mesmo que fosse só encenação, Percy mordeu os lábios... Ele ficava fofo demais quando fazia isso.

-Não faz essa cara, isso é golpe baixo. -Luke mostrou a língua.

-Vai lá então. -ele virou as costas e Percy sorriu, vendo suas marcas ali. Ele deitou-se atrás dele e jogou um lençol sobre seus corpos. Sua mão escorregou até suas nádegas, brincando de apertá-las e arranhá-las de leve. Ele seguiu nessa brincadeira até Luke virar-se abruptamente. -Não é uma boa ideia. -Percy fez-se de desentendido.

-Mas eu só estava brincando.

-Bem, alguns brinquedos podem ser maus. -ele fez um sorriso torto e Percy bufou.

-Você não é um brinquedo.

-Claro que não, eu sou o amor da sua vida. -ele falou irônico e voltou a virar-se. Parecia cansado, querendo dormir, mas Percy aproveitou a oportunidade para colar-se ao seu corpo.

-Abre a boca. -ele falou e Luke obedeceu. Ele colocou três dedos lá e Luke chupou-os lentamente para o seu completo martírio. Percy deslizou o primeiro dedo para dentro e Luke gemeu baixo contra o travesseiro. O segundo o fez elevar os quadris e o terceiro o fez gemer roucamente, apertar os lençóis e respirar descompassado. Percy fez movimentos circulares até que ele estivesse choramingando e então se pôs em cima dele. -Eu posso brincar um pouquinho, não? -Luke não conseguiu responder porque o membro duro e quente de Percy estava deslizando entre suas nádegas. Ele penetrou-o lentamente, para a completa fúria de Luke. Ele não queria mais brincadeiras, estava excitado ao limite. Percy abriu suas pernas e afundou-se nele, fazendo questão que entrasse tudo, então ele remexia-se em círculos até que Luke estivesse quase gritando e subia, apenas para repetir o processo. No entanto, Luke já estava suado e duro demais, aquele joguinho precisava acabar.

-Rápido. -ele conseguiu articular, mas Percy ignorou-o. Seguiu o que fazia, só que dessa vez com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-o elevar-se em direção a ele, choramingando seu nome. -Percy, por favor. -ele dobrou-se para baixo, o lençol rasgou e ele xingou. Percy sorriu presunçoso e de repente, sem qualquer aviso, estava penetrando-o com total velocidade, com tanta força que ás vezes machucava, tão fundo que o fazia ver estrelas.

-Você não queria rápido, meu amor? -ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e lambeu seu pescoço de forma a torturá-lo. Luke gritava conforme Percy acertava sua próstata uma e outra vez. Ele deu um tapa no traseiro dele. -Você é tão gostoso, Luke... Sabia disso? Sabia que você me deixa louco? -ele falou, estocando com selvageria e esmagando suas nádegas em sua mão. Ele puxou-o para trás, deixando-o de quatro e meteu mais fundo. Dessa vez Luke gritou tão alto que no fim faltou o ar e ele quase morreu afogado, tossindo. Percy parou por um momento, perguntando se estava bem, ao que ele xingou.

-Você aproveita da minha fraqueza, abusa minha bunda, me fode como um louco e pergunta se eu estou bem? -ele perguntou com irritação. -Eu vou te fazer tomar banho em uma privada. -ele riu.

-Clarisse tentou fazer isso quando eu cheguei aqui. O banho acabou sendo dela e eu me tornei o Senhor Supremo do Banheiro. -Luke revirou os olhos, mas agradeceu que Percy não visse como ele estava mordendo a boca para conter a vontade de remexer-se contra ele. No entanto, o rapaz pareceu ouvir seus mais depravados desejos, porque puxou-o para seu colo de forma a fazê-lo empalar a si mesmo. Luke choramingou e tombou a cabeça. -Se mexe. -ele ordenou, amarrando as mãos de Luke com os lençóis rasgados. Ele estava respirando rápido, o peito subia e descia, mal conseguia se mover, mas tentou um esforço. Seu corpo já não o obedecia e ele empalava a si mesmo com tanta força que se perguntava se não ficaria aleijado. Ele rebolou no colo de Percy, subindo e descendo e depois em círculos. O garoto gritou e tombou a cabeça pra trás. -Luke! Não desse... jeito. Ahhh!

Ele caiu pra trás e Luke aproveitou para virar de frente pra ele. Assim que o membro de Percy saiu, ele sentiu as dores, então voltou a colocá-lo, devagar. Ele foi sentindo os músculos se estirando conforme o membro o enchia, sentia as veias, o contorno, a textura do membro dele...

-Eu me pergunto se o seu gosto é tão bom quanto antes. -ele sussurrou pra Percy, que apenas pôde fechar os olhos e concordar com qualquer coisa que ele quisesse porque -Oh, Santa Mãezinha de Poseidon- ele estava tão sexy daquele jeito, cavalgando nele, mordendo a boca daquele jeito, gemendo seu nome, seus olhos azuis o encarando com o maior descaro. Ele até parecia Nico, mas talvez -apenas talvez- Nico fosse um anjinho inocente perto dele naquele momento.

-Luke, acaba logo. -ele falou. -Eu não aguento mais. -ele falou sem forças, gemendo baixo porque já estava rouco. Luke começou a masturbar-se enquanto subia e descia. Percy, cansado de esperar, deixou-o subir, então puxou-o para baixo com tanta força que ele calculou dez anos de pena de insultos de Castellan por aquilo. O loiro gritou e caiu em cima dele, o quadril ainda remexendo-se em círculos, como em choque.

-Eu vou...

-Eu sei, me matar. -ele completou.

-Não... Eu vou é me casar com você. -ele brincou e eles riram.

-Nós perdemos o jantar.

-Eu acho que não. -ele arqueou a sobrancelha e mordeu a boca de leve. Percy fez o mesmo, encarando-o.

-Eu to em choque, não aguento mais nada. -Percy disse e Luke riu.

-Eu duvido que consiga andar. Minha bunda agradeceria um descanso.

-Que tal um no meu colo? -ele sussurrou no ouvido dele e Luke não pôde evitar um gemido. A boca dele estava em sua orelha, chupando o lóbulo.

-Ah, já chega, Jack. -ele falou e caiu para o lado, puxando os restos do lençol. -Dormir?

-Boa ideia. -Percy sorriu e fechou os olhos, abraçado a um corpo divinamente queimado pelo sol com cabelos loiros bagunçados.

* * *

**Senhor, essa foi a maior taradisse que eu já escrevi. Mas enfim, n sei quem pediu por sacanagem e eu atendi. xD. Reviews se gostaram.**  
**Caso se sintam chocadas, conheço um psiquiatra muito bom. hauhueha**


End file.
